


Broken Curses and Happy Endings

by Sighanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 88,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place completely in the EF. Regina never casts the curse to take them to Storybrooke but there are several curses cast and broken. By the last curse cast everyone finds some piece of their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaerieTales4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/gifts).



> This is my first Fanfiction that I have written. I hope everyone enjoys, especially the one I wrote it for. Its not yet completed so I will add as often as I can until its done.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.

Her lungs burned from exhaustion from running day and night. Only slowing enough to eat and hydrate. She has been at it for days; from the moment she lost her son. Confusion was all she knew to really feel with the turn of events. Why was she put in this place, in this situation? She told herself that it didn't matter. Her parents may have left her, her adoptive parents died on her, but she would not leave her son to live a similar fate. When he was born she felt something inside her change. He seemed to fill an empty place in her heart. His eyes had a glimmer of something she hasn't seen before. She had found a home in a world full of loneliness. Her legs began to hurt from constant use so she slowed as she came into a clearing. It was a place filled with beauty. The wilderness was lush, filled with different colored flowers, and the greens seemed unreal. The sky shone bright above her and in the middle of the clearing there was a bright blue lake that had a beautiful waterfall. As she took the time to take in her surroundings she felt like she had disturbed something. When she glanced down at herself she felt disgusting. Her clothes were filled with dirt and grime from days of travel. Not even taking the time to shed her cloths she jumped into the lake. She just needed to cool off and clean up enough to move on. 

She was told that the witch was in these woods somewhere. Emma needed to find this elusive woman. The witch was the only one who could tell Emma where to go. She could guide Emma into the direction of her son. Just a week ago she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She held him in her arms after what seemed like days of labor. She had him close to her. Giving him a kiss on his head she felt light again. Then out of nowhere he just disappeared. The smoke was a deep purple and it smelled like fresh apples, cinnamon, with a bit of something wild. Emma's eyes went big as her arms fell, she looked to the other women in the room. The midwives' faces went white and they both started praying to whatever God they thought would protect them. The midwives calming down took a seat next to Emma on the bed. Both knowing in a small way what had happened. The older of the two who lived through the time of the Dark Queen and Light Queen took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"The smoke that we witnessed and the smell it left behind is only heard of in stories. Long ago there was a Kingdom that was split. One side following the Evil Queen and the other following the Snow Princess. The King married the silent Queen when she was of age to make sure his dear Snow had a mother. The Queen was never really noticed. She was so young but her beauty brought many a King to stare. As the young Snow grew the Queen became bitter. She didn't want to raise the child and she hated the King. Though the King was kind to his people he was not very kind to his wife. He treated her more than a prize and pushed her off towards his daughter. It is said that the Queen hired someone to kill the King. He was found in bed one morning with snake bites on his body. The Queen claimed it to be the daughter wanting to take the throne. Snow became a wanted woman from that moment. For years the two fought over who should rule. Finally the Princess won back her throne and the Queen retreated into her castle. The news of a new Princess was sent out into the Kingdoms letting the people know of the new addition to Snow's family. A few months after the news of the pregnancy there was news of the Evil Queen wanting to make a truce with the White Queen. 

It was during this meeting that people realized why the Queen hid away in her castle. She had married and was happily living with her husband Daniel. The two Queens discussed things and though they both wanted a truce old habits die hard. They began to argue and out of the blue the Evil Queen's husband attacked the guards. Daniel killed guards from both sides. He was killed and the Evil Queen disappeared. No one has heard from her since."

Emma let confusion show on her face. She had more questions than answers at this point. "What happened to Queen Snow and her family? Why did I need to know this?" The midwives looked from her to one another and back again. The older one answered, "There was another curse laid on all of them and they disappeared. You need to know this because the Evil Queen is the only one who's magic leaves that scent behind." Emma went white, "How do I find a ghost?" The older one looked to the young midwife again then back to the distraught mother, "You must go into the forest. Deep within them there is another witch. She is older than most and knows more about spells than anyone here. She will be able to tell you where to look. She will know how to find a ghost. First though you must rest. Giving birth is not an easy thing to do." The old woman picked up a cup of tea and helped Emma drink the brew. Before Emma knew it she was seeing black as sleep took her.

Emma shook her head of the memory and swam towards the falls. As she closed in on the cascading water she noticed a gleam of some sort behind the fall. She moved behind the fall finding an isolated cave. She looked around her and there appeared to be no one there. Taking a breath she walked into the darkened opening. As she walked deeper and deeper into the cavern she could feel her body begin to tingle. Something seemed to be awakened in her as she continued on. Finally she could see a flicker of light at a distance in front of her. She walked faster to see who was waiting for her. Her hand on the hilt of her sword she made her way into the room. 

She found herself amazed at the surroundings. If this wasn't a cave she would have thought royalty lived here. In front of the fireplace she noticed an elderly woman sitting in a chair staring at the flames.  
"I have been waiting for you my dear."  
"How did you know I was coming?" Emma had a feeling she had to be on guard with this woman.  
"Because the forest talks to me," The woman gave her a small smile.  
"Well then you know why I am here," Emma got straight to the point.  
The woman looked from Emma back into the flames, "I know you want your family." Emma's heart pounded at the mention of a family. "Look lady I lost my son, so yeah I want my family." The woman let out a laugh with Emma's statement, "Dear girl if you find your son you will find your parents...The old bag told you the story of Snow and the Evil Queen?" Emma nodded her answer, "Well the baby that Snow carried was you child. She was placed under a sleeping curse along with everyone in her Kingdom. They are there now. When you bore your son it broke the sleeping curse and sent him home. To your home. When you get there you will make it to your family." There was an odd gleam in the woman's eyes that made Emma question the woman. "IF you want them then you must go through the mystic woods. Through there you will find your home, your family, your real life." Emma looked at the woman then back the way she came, "Thanks, do I owe you anything?" The old woman looked at the wall as if looking through it to another land, "Tell Regina when you see her that her mother has left and is sorry for what she has done." Emma nodded again and made her way out of the small room.

"How sweet," a voice came from the wall in front of the witch. "Not sweet my dear just knew I wouldn't be able to find a way to make her happy." The green woman walked closer to the aged witch. A sickeningly sweet smile played on her lips, "Well mother at least one of your daughters will have your love." With quick movements she struck the older witch with a death blow. With her last breaths the witch spoke, "Think what you will dear but you will never be as good as my Regina. She will destroy you...After all she destroyed me." Her last words were labored as she fell limp into her chair. The green witch screamed wordlessly at the woman. Sinking down to look at the dead woman in front of her, "I think not my dear, I will show you who will destroy whom, Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good with any feedback that is given.

With a pounding, heavy head Regina moved from the floor into a sitting position. As her mind began to focus she could hear crying. It was soft cries from something she hadn’t heard in a long time. Looking around the nursery she noticed a baby in a light blue blanket lying close to her. Moving closer to the child she realized it was a baby boy. She looked around to see that there was no one new in the room. With a glance to Snow and David she could tell that they were still unconscious on the ground. Quick flashes of what had happened to them came to her mind. She didn’t want anyone to blame her for what has happened so she picked the child up and with one last glance around the room she teleported herself to her castle. Little did she know that Snow had started to come to just in time to see her teleport out. 

Snow sat up slowly trying to shake the fuzzy feeling from her head. Once Charming was awake he was at her side. Snow went to the crib that held her child and let out a low screech. The memories of what happened hit her quick. Charming wrapped his arms around his wife, “We will find her.” Snow nodded into his chest as she let tears fall. They held each other letting the loss of their baby girl fill them. They had no idea where she went nor what has happened during the curse. The only thing they knew was that they wanted her back in their arms.

Regina made it to the castle to see that there was a spell placed on her home. It kept everything as reserved as she was. Looking around she found that of all the places she has lived this had become her home. When the King was killed she took over and made it her own. Looking down at the baby she felt like the dark walls and colorless drapes may need to be changed. She realized that she would need to take care of the child, put him first in all things. As she made her way through the castle he had settled and was sleeping in her arms. Going to her sleeping quarters she felt a little lost at what she would need to do. One obvious thing came to mind and she quickly conjured a extravagant crib for the boy. As she looked at him sleeping she felt her heart jump, a flutter of joy and fear. Looking down at him she felt like she had finally found someone that would love her no matter what. She held him close and watched him sleep. Each minute seemed to heal her little by little. In a hushed tone she spoke to the sleeping babe, “I will name you after the two men who have meant the most to me,” She wiped away the tears that had started falling with one hand while keeping the other tightly around him, “Henry for my father and Daniel for my true love.” Slowly she placed him in the crib and didn’t leave his side. 

Snow and David looked throughout the Kingdom for their daughter. To no avail Emma was gone from the land. There were reports that the Kingdoms woods were filled with beasts that killed anyone who tried to get through. 

Snow went to the only person who could know where Emma had gone; Regina, “How have you been?” Regina looked from Snow to the portraits hanging on the wall. She kept them as a reminder to herself of what she came from. A reminder to stay true to herself. They showed her and her mother, her with her father, the three of them, her with the King, her with Snow, the three of them, her with Daniel, then just her. “I have been fine..." She knew what Snow was looking for. She wanted her daughter. If Regina would have known that Emma would have been lost she may have thought twice about the spell she cast. "I don’t know where she went.” She looked back to Snow seeing her eyes water. Becoming a mother so recently she knew what Snow was looking for. “I meant for her to go within the Kingdom but it seems my mother took over the entire Kingdom with her spell. Where ever she is she broke the spell and woke us. Where that is I couldn’t tell you. I can tell you she will be back. There is a pull that she has now.” Snow knew that Regina was telling her the truth. Most didn’t know that when Daniel died it was by Regina’s hand; she was protecting a pregnant Snow. Since that event Snow would come to visit every now and then slowly mending the damaged relationship. "What do you mean its a pull now?" Regina looked into Snow's eyes, "I mean she will feel the need to find her family." With a sigh she confessed to Snow, "I hope you know that I do wanted her to come back to you." 

There was hurt in Regina's eyes. She had done terrible things in the name of revenge. She had killed so many just to find the woman in front of her. Now that she was here though all she could do was think of Henry. She wouldn't tell Snow of Henry, not unless his life depended on it. She still feared the loss of him. Snow gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry that your mother has done this to you. I hope one day she sees the great woman you are. I hope that you don't mind me stopping by still. I think at this time we will have to just hope that she finds us soon." 

Since they started mending this relationship Regina had still kept her distance but today she couldn't. She laid her hand over that of Snow's, "Hope is the only thing we can keep." Snow threw her arms around Regina, pulled her close, with a sigh and tears in her eyes she left the castle.

Now that Snow was gone Regina went back to Henry. She decided in that moment that no one would ever get close to her prince. No one would hurt him like she had been. She still had concerns about how he came to her. She had a feeling that all was not as simple as they seemed. She wouldn't let her fear run her though. Looking down at him she slowly picked her son up and began to rock him. Henry seemed to take to her as he let her hum sweet lullabies to him sleep.

Emma had used what little she had to get supplies for the trip through the mystic woods. She had a feeling taking a horse would create more issues than help; so opted out of one. She had a bag on her back, a sword, a few daggers, and hope. She had asked around about the story she heard.If the stories of this Evil Queen were true she may have a fight in front of her. 

She asked a traveler to show her to the woods. He was reluctant at first because he didn't want to go into the forest. Once she explained that she had an old map of the forest and all she needed was someone to show her where to start he helped. When the arrived at one of the covered entrances he pointed at her old map explaining where they were then left her.

With a deep breath she took her first steps into the woods. "See you can do this." Each step she grew more confident in herself and her mission more firm in her heart. Her journey started at dawn and the sun was now at its midday mark. The woods seemed to be dead within. She didn't see anything really moving which is what had her on edge. There should be birds, squirrels, bugs anything that told a person the woods were alive.

As the sun made its slow trek down she began setting up a small camp for the night. When the fire was lit, food had, tent up, she took a moment to breath. One day down and if she pushed really hard she could get to the castle in a weeks time. Smiling at herself she lay her head down for a few hours rest. As she started to drift off a roar tore through the silence. She sat straight up to listen more intently. Another one ripped open the silence around her. The call was louder and closer then before. Moving quickly she put the small fire out packed her things and climbed into a tree. As she waited the woods seemed to come alive in that moment.

When the sun start to come through the darkness Emma was wide awake. She slowly made her way down the tree and took in her surroundings. The forest looked as it did the day before. As if it was never disturbed by her or anything else. Taking a deep breath she moved on. The castle should be to the east according to the map she had. She decided she would keep moving until she just couldn't. Going over her supplies she moved onward to this hidden kingdom.

Each stepped seemed to he taking forever and time seemed to drag on. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of getting her son back. His face flashes in her mind and she walks just a little faster. He will not be gone from her for much longer. 

When Snow left her Regina decided that she would use her magic to find the lost child. Her first few attempts were failures. With frustration she walked to her magic mirror, "Tell me where Emma the daughter of Snow is?" The man in the mirror disappeared to do as he was told. When he returned his face showed a bit of fear, "Your Majesty I regret to inform you that she seems to be cloaked. I cannot see where she is but I can tell that she is alive." Regina's heart sank at his words. She waved his dismissal and made her way to her son. He could sit up on his own now and soon she hoped he would walk or at the least crawl. 

Regina spent her time split between running her kingdom, looking for Emma, taking care of Henry, and a visiting snow. She was becoming adored by her subjects because she kept them safe from the creatures of in the woods. She also kept everyone fed and taken care of. Her kingdom was very prosperous even though trade was hard. The other half of the kingdom was running just as well thanks to her and Snow working together. The people of both kingdoms started to write stories of the Dark queen and her great deeds.


	3. Chapter 3

****5 Years Later****

Regina watched as Henry ran around his room laughing at nothing. A smile played on her face as she watched him be so carefree. She has been checking on Emma every day trying to find her. The mirror has been able to find her past but not where she currently is. It has been a year since she got anything new on Emma. She watched the birth of Henry and realized why Emma would be searching. Filled with guilt she told Henry about Emma and who she was to him. He knows he has a grandmother, grandfather, and another Mother. He knows he can’t meet them just yet but he always hears stories about them. 

When she goes to the mirror she takes a journal with her so that when she does find Emma she can give it to Snow. Odd enough the journal has become a mixture of her own history and Emma’s. She has let a few pages take her tears. She wanted Emma to find safety but the girl, now woman, has found so much despair. She always makes Emma seem so big when she tells stories of her to Henry. He loves hearing about all his family though.  
“Mommy?” Henry questions as he walks towards her.  
“Yes dear.” She looks at him with so much love.  
“Can you tell me a story about you?” His eyes are so pleading.  
“I’m afraid my stories aren’t as heroic as your other family members.” She feels uncomfortable sitting in his room all of a sudden.  
A pout shows on his face, “But I want to hear about your stories too mommy. You never tell me stories about you.” His eyes fill with tears. She sighs as she picks him up to get him tucked into bed.  
“A very long time ago I wasn’t a very good person. I hurt people, I tried to destroy your grandparents...I was a very lonely woman. I thought it all would change when my mother came to me with my long lost true love….Daniel,” Her voice cracks with his name. She clears her throat, “But it was a lie. He attacked your grandma when she was pregnant with your mother. In order to protect her I had to freeze Daniel in place. When he was frozen he asked me to let him go. Let myself love again and let him move on.” Tears stained her face, “So I turned him to ash so no one could use him against me like that again.”   
“Mommy is that what sits on the fireplace in the room with all the pictures?” Henry was always so quick.  
“Yes son. Him and your grandfather.” Henry smiled a sweet smile.  
“I know you were mean before me but now you take care of people right?” Regina let a small smile show and nodded her response, “Well then I think as long as you stay good you are a hero too.” With another smile she gave him a kiss on his head, “Time for bed little prince.”

As she left the room her mind was made up. If her son could see her as someone worth more than her sadness and past then maybe so could Snow. She sent a messenger bird to Snow requesting that Snow and Snow alone come. She knew David had a temper especially when it came to her. She would give the journal she has been keeping to Snow. She would let Snow meet her grandchild. She would be prepared to lose Henry if it meant when he got older he would still see her as a hero.

The next morning she got a bird stating that Snow was on her way. She should be there no later than midday. The castle buzzed with activity preparing for Snow’s arrival. When nothing else could be done Regina waited as patiently as she could. She was in her study when a servant came to her with a confused Snow behind him. “Thank you,” She looked to the servant, “Please bring him to me.” The servant bowed and left the room.   
“What is this about Regina?” Already tears were falling out of Regina’s eyes.  
“I have done something that I know you may never forgive me for.” She took a deep breath to get her thoughts together and Snow’s face hardened yet seemed to still show caring.  
“I have been searching for Emma,” Snow’s face went soft at that, “I have been searching for the last five years and I have only been able to get pieces of her past,” Grabbing her journal she handed it to Snow, “I wrote everything down in there,” Snow moved to try and hug Regina but Regina stopped her, “I’m not done...When we woke up from the curse my mother placed on us there was a baby there. It was a boy of a few hours old. Out of fear I took him with me when I came back to my castle,” Snow’s face showed confusion, “I found out about a year ago that the boy, who I named Henry Daniel, was Emma’s child.” She paused and waited for Snow’s mind to grasp what she had been told.

Snow fell into a chair nearest her and just stared at the journal she held in front of her. After several minutes there was a knock on the door. “Come,” Regina ordered with barely enough force to be heard. A small head of brown hair and eyes poked in, “You called for me mommy?” Regina nodded and Snow’s head snapped up to look at the boy. Regina motioned for him to come to her. She kneeled down and turned him towards Snow, “You remember the stories I told you about your Grandmother?” Henry nodded vigorously while smiling, “Well meet your grandmother.” He looked from Regina to Snow and back again, “Really?” He whispered. Regina nodded to him as a quiet laugh came from Snow. “You told him about me?” Regina looked Snow in the eye, “When I realized who he was I told him about you, your husband, and his real mother. I didn’t want to keep that from him.” Henry had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at his Mother, “Why are you looking at Regina like that Henry,” Snow questioned him.  
He looked to her, “Because she is my real mommy.” Snow let tears fall down her face, “I have two real mommies.” Without warning Snow took a still kneeling Regina and Henry into her arms. She held them close to her, “I know you do and I am so happy that you do.” Regina moved from her hold to look at her, “You're not going to take him?” Snow shook her head, “I know you have let fear run your life the last several years but I don’t want that anymore. There was a time when you were someone I idolized. Even with all that has happened you still stuck by my side.” She stood and helped Regina up, “I won’t lie I am upset you kept this from me but I understand. I just want to be a part of both your lives.” Regina nodded and hugged Snow again, “Thank you.” 

Emma stood toe to toe with an ogre. She has been fighting for so long that she didn’t know what else to do. She couldn’t go back because it would be just as much as a fight; so she either goes forward or dies. With a quick move she trips up the huge beast. When he falls she drives her sword deep into one of its eyes. He lets out a horrible scream as he falls limp. “Reminder to self, Make a bow and arrow.” Emma tells herself as she pulls out her soaked arm from the eyeball. Grabbing her things she walked on. She was always on the move catching sleep when she could but never really resting. One day she would see her son and when she did it would be worth it.

“Will you just show me the way already!” The wicked woman screamed at her looking glass. “You have no idea how irritating it is that you never look at that map long enough. Just pull it out and leave it out you stupid bitch!” With an angry huff she threw a fireball at the nearest object. Pacing she was trying to figure out how to get what she wanted. Five years has passed by slowly and she was not a patient person. She would send creatures after Emma just to amuse herself but even that was getting boring. With a sigh of frustration she stared at the blond woman. Willing her to give her a clue to where she was going. Cora did a good job of hiding the Kingdom from her and it seems the only one who could see where she was going was Emma. A flying monkey flew in and chattered at Zelena, “What do you mean maybe I should stop attacking her?” More chatter, another huff, “You're right I’m slowing her down. I just hate watching her make her way through the forest. I need some entertainment.” Chatter. Zelena pauses and looks at the monkey, “I never thought about that.” She looked back to her glass then blew some magic at it as it showed Emma’s face. “Now maybe she will find home a little faster.

An odd feeling came over her as she looked around for a place to rest. She sank down to her knees and relaxed a bit. After fighting almost every day she must be tiring out. She felt herself laying down as the feeling began to overtake her, “Just a few minutes of sleep then I will move on.” Sleep took her as she relaxed into the dirt beneath her.

Snow and Henry played and laughed with each other for hours. When Regina noticed his eyes drooping she smiled at him, “Time for your nap my little prince.” Snow’s face almost fell but Henry was always one to keep the mood happy, “Can grandma tell me a story?” Snow’s face lit back up as they both looked at her. They were defiantly family, “Of course she can. I was hoping she would stay for a day or so.” Both looked at her with such happiness, “Really?...You want me to stay?” Regina nodded, “We will discuss more after the prince is put to sleep.” Snow looked concerned but agreed with her.

Once they were in his room and he was lying in his bed he looked to Snow, “Can you tell me a story of my mommy, She never tells me much about herself. She just says she is to bad and her stories aren’t for little boys.” Snow looked from him to Regina then back to him, “I think your mommy has forgotten who she was before the bad stuff.” Henry’s eyes showed his excitement as he patiently waited for a story. Regina looked confused but didn’t stop Snow from telling her story.  
“You see Henry when I was little I was out riding with my father. He was looking for a new wife since my mother had died. We traveled the Kingdom far and wide searching for the right woman. We had stopped to give everyone a rest when my horse was startled. He took off with me and wouldn’t stop. Out of nowhere your mother came riding her own horse after me. She chased us until she was able to get me off my horse. She showed me that I had to face my fears if I would ever ride again. I have ridden every day since because of her.” Henry had a smile on his face as he fell asleep. 

The two women left him to rest as they walked towards Regina’s study. “I should have said something when I found out.” Regina said sadly. Snow stopped their progress, “I understand why you didn’t. You have cared for him since you found him. He has been your only happiness since you lost Daniel. I wish you would have said something sooner as well but you didn’t so we have to move past it.” She looked down at her hands then back at Regina, “Have you really been looking for Emma this whole time?” Regina nodded then turned to continue towards her work area, “I wanted to return your happiness. You trusted me for so long that I didn’t want to lose it. That journal has things about Henry and I in it as well. I was going to give it to you as a way to kind of give insight into my own history as well. I guess I used it as a way to explain my actions.” They walked into the study, “I wanted to see if maybe having you here and the love you have for Emma would make whatever is blocking me from seeing her disappear.” Snow then looked to the mirror in the room, “Blocking?” Regina nodded and grabbed the journal from her desk where Snow had left it. “Yes, I feel as if someone is preventing me from finding her because I was the one who cast the spell that sent her away.” Snow smiled, “But since I didn’t and I’m her mother I may be able to find her.” Regina smiled at her, “Yes.” 

Snow moved closer to the desk, “What do I do?”  
Regina motioned to the mirror, “Look into the mirror and simply ask that he show you your daughter Emma.”  
Snow looked from Regina to the mirror, “That’s it?”   
Regina opened the journal to a blank page, “Yes.”  
Snow stood in front of the mirror, “Show me my daughter, Show me Emma.” The mirror lit up as she looked into it. Regina started writing as Snow stood patiently waiting. A small gasp came from her. Regina moved to look with her. There on the forest ground was an unconscious Emma. She had blood on her and looked pale. Snow grabbed Regina, “Is she alive?” The mirror answered, “Yes, she is but resting.” Regina questioned this time, “Where is she?” The mirror answered, “In the Enchanted Forest that surrounds your Kingdoms." The women looked at one another then back at the mirror with the image of Emma. “I will go to her, I will bring her back here,” Regina told Snow, “No I want to go with you.” Regina knew she would want that but it was safer for her to go alone. With all the beasts out there she could teleport there and back easier. “I did this to you Snow, let me fix it. It will only take a few minutes. CHARLES!” A servant entered the room bowing, “Yes your majesty.” looking from Snow and to Charles, "I will be returning with an injured guest please have the guest quarters ready quickly, the one next to Queen Snow’s room.” The man nodded, bowed, then made his way out. “You need to be ready for her there. When we return we will need to bath her and get her new clothing. You can have another servant send for Charming as well.” Snow nodded her understanding so Regina turned to leave but was stopped. Strong arms wrapped around her, “Thank you.” Just as soon as they were there they were gone and so was Regina.

Monkey chatter. “What?” The green witch quickly came to her looking glass. “You were right, she was looking for the lost princess.” A crazed smile came to her face, “I will have my revenge after all.” With that she conjured a chair and patiently watched as the dark Queen looked over the lost princess. When she was satisfied that the woman could travel she took one more look around and a poof of smoke was left where the two once were.


	4. Chapter 4

As she took a cloth over the blonde's head she smiled down at her daughter. When Regina brought Emma back Snow couldn't believe her eyes. It has been a day since they have been here and Emma has yet to stir. Charming exploded at first but now he sits next to Snow waiting for Emma to wake. As they wait Snow reads through the journal that Regina kept.

**_Day 1_ **

_I have decided to look for the lost princess. I figure I have a better chance than anyone else. I have magic and I was the one who cast it. I hope it will not take long. I asked the mirror to show her to me and was told he could not show where she is right now. It did show me where she went when I cast the spell. Her handcrafted blanket was tight around her as she sat on the doorstep of an older couple._

_The couple seemed nice enough. The held her close as the shut the door to their home. I look in their eyes and see something familiar in them. Maybe it's a second chance._

Snow felt a small smile on her face as she finished the first entry. "She just want to do something right." Charming put his arm around her shoulder, "I get that but she still should have told us." Snow looked at him, "We can't change that now. All we can do is forgive and move on." He sighed but nodded his head.

There was a small knock on the door. "Come." The door barely opened and a little head poked in, "May I come in and visit?" Charming fell in love with his grandson the moment they met. The fact that Regina made him and his wife sound like heroes in her stories surprised him. "That's fine Henry." He smiled big and came charging in. He slowly climbed up the bed and layed next to Emma. "Do you think she will wake up soon?" He questioned his grandparents. Snow nodded to him. He smiled and just stared at her.

By midday Regina had come into the room. She was avoiding them as much as possible but she couldn't shake the feeling that Emma's sleep wasn't natural. She came in and walked to the other side of Emma. She wanted to keep space between her and the charmings. She took a leaf of some sort and placed it into Emma's mouth. She said a few words and the leaf glowed, "Damn," she whispered. Snow looked to her, "What does that mean?" Regina look at Snow, "It means she has a spell on her." Snow looked from Regina back to Emma, "How do we wake her?" Regina sighed with a small shake of her head, "I'm not sure...I will find out though." she removed the leaf, "Henry, you know where to find me." With the swiftness she never loses she is through the room and out the door before anyone can stop her.

Snow knew that Regina would not stop until the had Emma back. With a look to Charming she settled back in her chair and read on.

**_Day 3_ **

_I watch as the old couple take care of a crying Emma. They seem so at ease even with her wailing. I have been having troubles with Henry. It as if like he knows I'm not his real mother. I wonder if I should just give him to Snow. Then it feels like that would be a slap in the face for her._

_When I finally broke, when I no longer had love the way I pictured it should be. She came to me when she could. Sure we fought and argued over everything but she still came back. For that I will be grateful._

_The mirror flashed and Emma is walking. She is definitely Snow's daughter. She has a few of Charming's qualities as well. She has this determined look like she has a goal in mind. I'm not sure what it is but seems she will accomplish it._

**_Day 30_ **

_It has been a months time and still it seems all this wretched mirror will show me is her past! I swear if there was any other way to do this I would prefer that one. This man is worse than a woman with his complaining. (Snow giggles at Regina's words)._

_Today the mirror shows me what looks to be a five year old Emma. She is running around with a careless laugh. She has a stick like a sword and moving quickly around stabbing at the air. I think Charming would be proud of his princess and Snow would be teaching her how to shoot an arrow from a child sized bow. She has her parents spirit of helping. The old woman struggled with water and ever the Charming she ran to help. It seems as if the old couple is doing right by this child. I thank the Gods that she made it to a loving home._

As Snow learns more about her daughter she is learning more about Regina and Henry. She noticed that it would go days between some entries and in some moments it would be a week or so. She never really stopped completely. It one entry she read how Regina stopped because she felt as if she was being pulled into too many directions. She smiled when she realized she was one of them. Regina has given so much of herself in this quest for Emma. She read how Henry was so sick she cried once he was asleep. When Emma lost her adoptive parents tears stained the journal. When Emma was robbed and left into the woods the pages had tears. Snow realized that Regina got to see first hand what her daughter went through. In the pages she vowed to right her wrong. Coming to the conclusion Snow stood and went in search of the elusive woman.

Regina worked hard at creating an antidote for the princess but kept coming up short. She looked to the man in the mirror, "Tell me who placed this curse on the princess Emma?" The mirror grew bright as he did what he was told. Soon a green face appeared blowing into a mirror like her own towards Emma's face. The green smoke traveled and hit Emma in the face. The woman looked back at a monkey with wings and smiled. "Green woman, flying monkey, and green smoke? I've never heard of such a thing. Who is this woman and where does she stay?" The man's face appeared, "She is from the land of OZ and she is known as the wicked witch but that is all I can tell you." He quickly disappeared into the mist of the mirror.

In her anger she throw a fireball causing sever potions to fall. "Maybe you need a break?" Regina turned to see Snow standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Regina turned to pick up the mess she made. The room was silent except for the sounds of broken glass being moved. When she was done she looked to Snow, "Are you going to answer or just watch me?"

Snow smile,"Why didn't you use magic to clean that?"

Regina looked to the bucket that held the glass, "I found the less I use it for selfish things the less I'm pulled to use it."

"The darkness." A simple statement that filled the room.

"Yes...I have Henry to think about now."

"And Emma."

Regina gave Snow a blank look. "You have watched more of her life trying to find then I had hoped to learn. I am very grateful for your work. I can see that you care for her like you once cared for me."

Regina looked down unsure of how to respond. "I do care but I'm not sure how. All I know is that I want her to wake up."

Snow nodded, "Then take a break. If you overwork yourself then you won't find the solution." With a nod of understanding Regina walked out of the room with Snow next to her.

As the left the lower level of the castle Snow broke the silence, "I think we should leave."

Regina stopped in her tracks and looked to Snow,"Why?"

Snow smiled, "You seem to work better when we're not around. You only needed me here as a test subject."

Regina sigh, "I also wanted you to meet Henry."

"And we did. Now we need to leave the magical genius to do what she does best. Your heart is so full of love and because of that I know you will wake her. Plus we need to get back to our half of the kingdom and see what damage has been done."

"Please those idiots at court are too afraid to mess anything up. The know of they did they would be dealing with two pissed off Queens." Regina smiled at Snow.

"Damn right they would. Just goes to show it's just fine to have a bit of a dark side." They smiled at one another and walked arm in arm towards a room full of sleeping Charmings.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Reluctantly David agreed with Snow. The next day they left with a promise to return as soon as they could. As they left to go home Regina felt a little bit of a weight being lifted from her. With them gone Regina decided to take a real rest. She checked on Henry who was telling Emma the story of how he came to Regina and how great life had been for him. He moved around the room as he changed his voice for the others in the story. Regina could only watch as he told his story. He was in the middle of telling about his great expedition to find the kitchen on his own when Regina cleared her throat. He looked back at her with a sheepish smile, "If you wanted to know where it was all you had to do was ask my little prince." His voice whined, "What would be the fun in that?" She messed his hair as she walked to the now empty chairs, "I see, well, come sit with me for a minute." He gave her a large smile as he ran to her. She sat down and placed him on her lap as they both looked at the blonde.

_She doesn't know how long she's been out but she hears shot clips of voices she has never heard before. Two talk about her as if she was their long lost daughter another wishes her well. Yet a child's voice comes through saying he's her son and his name is Henry. Tears fill her eyes as she realizes she has happened. She has been put to sleep some how. She is so close to finding her happy ending yet she can't have it. How is this fair? She screams into the room filled with mirrors. “I am so done with this torture! Whoever thought this was fun needs to stop!” She rips at her cloths and just wants to wake up. She wants to hold the little boy that says he is hers. She wants to know what he has seen since she has been gone. She just wants to know him. She lets her legs give out._

_As she sits down she hears a voice that is much clearer to her then before. “Its Regina….I just...I just wanted you to know that I will find some way to free you. I sent you away to have a chance not to get cursed. I just hope you don’t hate me when you wake.” She hears her take a deep breath then continue, “I would also ask that you allow me to have Henry in my life. He has changed it for the better and I don’t know what I would do if you took him from me. Any ways just know that I am trying to wake you.” The voice was something that caught her attention. “Regina?....The witch said she wanted me to give Regina a message. If she does wake me I hope that I will be able to tell her. I hope she is as nice as she sounds.” She is staring at her image as she talks. “I just don’t know how to thank someone who has tried to save me and my son...Wait she said I sent you away to have a chance. What does that mean?...The witch said that I was the lost princess of the kingdom frozen in time. If that’s the case then I have found my home. Does that mean Regina is my family?” She shakes her head, “This is so complicated when I only get pieces. DAMN! I HOPE YOU WAKE ME UP SOON REGINA!” She fell back on the floor and just waited._

Regina smoothed out the blond hair as she finished speaking. With one last look she picked Henry up and moved him to his bed. She laid next him and held him close. If she lost him soon this is what she wants to remember. She wants to have these small moments for the hard times. She made a promise to Henry she would never go back to her evil magic but without him could she really keep such a promise. She breathed him in as she closed her eyes. With each deep breath she slowly found peace in the now. Her mind was lost to sleep with one last kiss to her son.

When Snow arrived at home she felt her spirits where higher than the had been in a long time. She is close it getting her daughter back, she has a grandson, and soon she could show them her kingdom. Snow prayed for a miracle like this every day and it seemed more and more hopeless as each day passed. She sent notice to the kingdom that the princess was found but she still needed to be rescued. She and the Dark Queen were looking for a way to do so. She didn’t like calling Regina that and decided she would find another name to call her. For now though the people knew her as such.

David had other plans. Being who he was he wasn’t one to just sit by and let his little girl stay in a sleeping curse. From experience he knows the only way to wake someone from a sleeping curse. He needed to find a man good enough to be her true love. So he sent the only man he could think of at the time. He told him to pose as a guard but when he could have Emma alone to try and wake her. David was going to wake his daughter if it was the last thing he did.

The next morning she felt small fingers on her face. As she slowly opened her eyes she found little brown eyes staring back. A huge smile came to his face, “Good morning mommy!” Regina giggled and wrapped her arms around her little prince, “Good morning son.” She kissed and tickled him until he screamed for her to stop. With a sigh she stood up and flicked her wrist. Both her and Henry’s clothes changed cleaning them as well. Henry giggled, "That always tickles mommy!" He fell to the floor laughing as she tickled him some more. Waking up like this for the last few years has been a blessing. When the laughing quieted there was a knock on the door. "Come," Regina commanded. "There is a man here that said he was sent to you by the white Queen." Regina stood, "Show him to my study." He bowed his leave.

Before seeing to the man Snow sent Regina went to Emma as Henry had his breakfast. She stood over the woman who had changed her life and smiled down. She smoothed out her hair again slowly moving to speak into her ear, "Another day has come and today I will find a way to wake you." She moved from Emma's side and towards her study.

As she entered her study a man with tattered clothing was standing in the middle of the room. He was handsome and held himself well. "What can I help you with?" He bowed to her before speaking, "I was sent to watch over the princess when you cannot." Regina gave him a look of displeasure, "And why couldn't I do it without you?" He gave his most charming smile, "I'm sure that you can but the queen and king would feel better about the extra protection." She wasn't an idiot this was David's doing. Snow knows her well enough but Charming has yet to forgive her. She looked at this man, "What is your name?" He smiled, "Robin." She felt a distaste for him as she looked him over. She looked from him to some papers on her desk, "You will be given proper clothing for your job, you will not leave that wing except on rare occasions. At night you will leave and I will watch over her...Do you understand?" She looked up from her paperwork as she waited for an answer. He bowed his reply, "Charles!"

With Robin gone she was alone at last to think. She moved her hand in a fluid motion causing a wall to move behind her. She walked through it with determination making her way to her potions room. Looking around she started grabbing objects, liquids, and her journal of notes. Looking from her table to a mirror behind it, “Show me my prince.” The mirror lit long enough to show Henry in Emma’s room again. He was telling her another story as she laid there. Regina felt a smile on her face and left the scene playing as she went to work. She was going to figure this out if it was the last thing she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in a writing frenzy tonight. Work was slow so that helps. Hope you all enjoy.

As she followed the puff her view was blocked. “Damn bitch has blocked anyone but those who are from the kingdom from finding it.” Chatter, “You're right, maybe I should have learned from her before I killed her.” Chatter, “I know...I know!” She let out a sigh as she looked from the mirror to her monkey minion. “You know you are the only one who seems to understand me.” She walked over to it using her hands to scratch its face. “Soon my pet we will be in the Kingdom of the white and dark queens. One in we will destroy them both.” The monkey let out small noises of approval as the Green witch laughed at her plans.

 

Regina was in the middle of running a test on the leaf she used on Emma when the mirror spoke, “Your Majesty,” She stopped what she was doing, “There is another man at the door.” She looked up from her table to the floating head, “Why?” The emotionless face answered, “Another man from the white kingdom.” She waited as the mirror changed to see who the man was. She knew him well enough. He had a hook for a hand and was the captain of a pirate ship. “Why on earth do they need two guards for the girl. I am more than able to watch her and wake her.” She put everything back and made her way to the study. As the secret door closed Charles entered to inform her about the new guest.

 

“Let him in Charles.” The elderly man bowed and was replaced with a handsome man.

“I see you still have your throne after all these years.” He tried his charming smile on her but she would have none of it.

“I see you are still as pathetic as ever.” His face fell, “What do you want Hook?”

“I was sent as a guard for the princess.” Her face went stern, “Well you will have the same privileges as the other guard. You will wear what I give you or leave. You will not leave unless you ask permission to, and you will not be there at night.” Something in his eyes changed but she wasn’t sure what it was yet. “Do I make myself clear?” He bowed, “I understand your majesty.” As if he knew the conversation was over Charles was there and ready to escort Hook out.

 

She left her study and sent a bird to Snow. There was no way she was going to just around and let random strangers into her home. These men may be loyal to the white kingdom but that doesn’t mean they are to Regina. Regina wrote a quick message to Snow about her displeasure in her husband’s actions. When the bird left she decided to check on Henry. She has been working on getting Emma awake for a few hours today so maybe it was time to take a break.

 

As she walked towards Emma’s room both the men were standing outside the door. She gave them disgusting looks then walked into Emma’s room. When the door was closed she had a smile on her face. Henry was lying next to Emma on the bed. He was positioned exactly like she was and looked like he was asleep as well. “OH my little prince, what has happened to you?” She fell dramatically over his body, a smile appeared on his face. “Oh my prince! What shall I do without you?” As she lay her head on his chest she let out fake sobs. Henry being the ever caring child he was spoke, “Mommy don’t cry...I’m fine, I was only tending.” Regina turned her head to look at her son with a small smile on her own face. He started giggling when he realized she was playing. She sat up enough to look at him face to face, “What are you doing?” He looked towards the door then back to her. With a whisper he answered, “I don’t like those men. Why are they here?”

“I guess your grandma and grandpa really wanted to make sure she was protected.” Regina motioned to Emma as she whispered back.

“But you're the strongest in all the kingdoms. No one can take her without you knowing.” They kept the conversation in low tones.

“I’m not the strongest Henry. Even if I was there is always someone out there who is stronger.” He looked towards his other mother.

“But you are the strongest. You saved her when your mommy came to take her. You saved me when I was just poofed to the kingdom. You saved Snow and Emma from Daniel. Mommy you are the strongest.” A few tears slipped from her eyes.

“I hope I never let you down my little prince.” She looked away from him to Emma.

Henry grabbed her face and had a very serious look on his face, “You will never let me down as long as you love me.” She hugged him tight and let tears fall freely.

_Tears fell from Emma’s eyes as she listened in on the conversation. She heard her little boy calling Regina mommy but didn’t feel upset. From the sounds of it she was just doing what she thought was right. No one ever told Emma who the Dark Queen was before she was Dark. They said she was beautiful, quiet, and poised. She never heard what happened to make her turn into such a bitch. “Does it matter?” Emma questioned as she looked at her reflection. The room was mirrors top to bottom, ceiling, and floor. No matter where she looked she was faced with herself._

_As she looked into her eyes she felt like she was missing something. “Why are our lives so crazy?” She layed down again low and behold she was staring at herself. She let out a sigh, “Why is any of this happening?” She rolled over to side, “I mean what is the point if it all goes to shit when things go even a little good?” Rolling to the other side, “I really need someone to talk to besides myself.” Finally she rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes. She stayed that way until something the two were talking about hit her. She moved to a sitting position, “Two men watching me?....No...I mean that’s not creepy...Its totally normal to have strangers watching over me.” She fell back with a thud but didn’t feel anything._

A low whisper was heard suddenly, “Don’t worry. They won’t be allowed in this room. They step a foot in this room I will be here quickly and they will be turned into toads.” A smile came over Emma’s face. She felt safer with Regina watching her then some strange men that her apparent parents sent to guard her. She heard in her other ear, “Yeah and I will put them in cages and they won’t be able to go anywhere and I will tell my grandparents that mom can take care of you just fine.” Her smile grew wider as tears filled her eyes.

Mother and son smiled to one another as they made their promises. Regina ordered Lunch to be served in Emma’s room. She didn’t much like the guards here much less leaving them around her son. She wouldn’t leave him alone unprotected and she would not leave Emma that way either. She has gone through too much to lose all the progress she has made. As they ate they laughed and giggled. Jokes could be heard from the other side of the door. Regina made Henry promise that when she went back to work he would stay in Emma’s room. She didn’t want to risk his life. She showed him a secret passage that led to her potion room. He questioned her about Emma. “If you open this door and close it I will hear it. When I do I will teleport her to us and no one will get to either of you.” A wide smile graced his face as he hugged her.

Snow read the message that was sent from Regina with a bit of anger. She didn’t send any guards and if David did as Regina has said she will be furious. Regina has given up so much to make sure Emma lived and David just throws it in Regina’s face? She sent for her husband. When he entered her study she stood and handed the message to him:

 

Snow,

I understand that you and David worry about your child but I think my guards can handle it and so can I. I would appreciate it if you would just keep it to the two you have sent.

Regina.

 

Charming looked up from the letter giving Snow a shy smile, “Snow I just wanted to make sure our daughter would be protected.”

Snow’s face didn’t flinch, “You think she would let something happen to Emma after Regina lost everything for her?” Charming didn’t say anything so Snow continued, “She has had our grandson for years and we didn’t even know. She has kept him safe just fine while she has done all her Queenly duties.”

“We should have been keeping him safe. We should have known about him.” David shot back.

“If Emma was alive but her life was in danger if anyone knew about her would you tell even your mother?” David turned away from Snow.

“I don’t know,” he conceded, “All I know is she kept him from us and with us leaving Emma there we don’t know what Regina will do if she can wake her. If she even wants to.”

“You think that she doesn’t?” Snow was upset as it was but the last several years have proven that Regina just wants to live in peace.

“I don’t see why she would. Why...Because Queen Snow, her step-daughter whom she has tried to kill, asked her to save her daughter? Snow be serious.” He was looking at her with fury in his eyes.

“I will not let you turn her back into the monster she has run from! She has been doing nothing but looking for our daughter since the day we woke. She wrote journals of what has happened during the time she started searching. She has been doing everything she can to make up for what she has done. Henry has changed her into the woman I remember before she got involved in dark magic. No one remembers her because my father kept her hidden from everyone. When he died she was freed from the prison she had been locked away in. She went from the thumb of Cora to the bed of my father. I am the only one who knows the true past!” Her chest was heaving and she was ready to explode at his insincerity.

She turned from him and went to a nearby window. She had hoped that one day Regina would find herself again. The woman who saved her on the horse. The one that was like a big sister to her. She was never really sure when the change happened either time but it did. Regina went from kind to killer and now mixture of the two. Taking a deep breath she turned back to her husband, “You will send no more guards. Next time you think you need to do something you need to come to me. Regina is still on a slippery slope and pushing her by not believing she can do something,” She let out a sigh, “Well we know what happens if she gets pissed enough.” Charming moved to hug his wife but she stopped him, “I need to finish some things.” He nodded, gave her a kiss on her head then left. She took her seat and wrote a note back to Regina apologizing for David and wishing her well.

 


	7. Chapter 7

After the first few days a routine was found. They would wake up and have breakfast together in Emma’s room. Regina would tell the two about what she was doing and Henry would talk about the books he was reading to Emma. Hook and Robin took shifts, Hood before the sun rose would be outside Emma’s door. When the sun was at midday Hook would take over. Regina didn’t mind but she did keep her eyes on the two men. Robin she didn’t know so of course she didn’t trust him. Hook though she knew him and knew not to trust him. She wasn’t sure what he did to gain favor with Charming but she kept him under constant supervision.

One night after putting Henry in his bed she walked outside to look at her apple trees. She started with one but loved them so much that she planted them anywhere she could. As she walked to her favorite spot she felt the weight of failing the young princess and their son. Everyday she would spend at least half her day trying to figure out a way to wake Emma. For the last month the only thing she could figure out was that whoever cast it was very good. “Rumple,” she whispered. She didn’t want to go to her old mentor but she felt like she had no other choice. She would have to let Snow know what she was planning.

“Nice evening,” a man’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“Yes,” she looked to see Robin standing there, “It is.”

He smiled at her, “You need a get away from all your work.” He took a step closer to her.

Keeping her seat she looked up to him, “I will not leave the people of my kingdom nor will I leave Emma.”

He bowed, “May I sit?” She nodded to him. “I know you wouldn’t but it doesn’t mean you don’t need it.”

She looked out across the scenery, “I was never one to just run out like that. I am a bit controlling in that way.”

He laughed at her making her smile, “You would be right. I have never heard anyone say you ran from the difficult things. From the stories I’ve heard before the sleeping curse to the ones I hear now. You are a strong woman indeed.”

She hasn’t heard anyone outside of Snow and Henry say something nice to her in a very long time. “Thanks,” her voice was soft with her reply.

He smiled at her again, “I think that there is more to a person then labeling them good or evil. Maybe just maybe those old tales of you will disappear.”

She stood with that, “Let’s hope not. It serves to keep intruders out of the entire kingdom.” She left Robin on the bench to make her way to Emma’s room.

As she entered the room she felt a smile fall on her face. She liked having this time at night with Emma. It allowed her to think things through. She waved her hand casting a spell that would keep her words from being heard. As usual she would look Emma over to make sure no one had done anything to her. When she was satisfied she would take her seat next to the bed.

“Well today was another bust. I have tried everything I can think of and I’m not sure what else to do. I will keep trying though. I may need to take different measures to get it to work.” She let out a sigh as she started fixing Emma’s hair. She never wanted this to happen. After Daniel died all she wanted to do was disappear. She couldn’t completely though. Her duties as Queen held her to this land. She may have been a cruel ruler but she would never let her kingdom fall to ruin because of her. Her inability to just live free and without care has really made life hard for her. “You know I wasn’t always such a stickler. Honestly I think it changed after I met your mother. Being told to be such a proper lady and show others how to behave. Sorry to say but your grandfather was very adamant about everything I did. When he died I felt more free than I ever have. Probably why I went so power crazy. I also wanted to prove a point to everyone who said I was just a pretty face for the king to use." She sighed again, "I can't really say I regret much. The most I regret is the things that has happened to you." She looked Emma's face over, "You were a true innocent when my wretched mother cast that curse. I wanted you to live but it seems you have just survived. I hope you can forgive me one day." With one last look at her Regina teleported out of the room.

Emma heard every night as Regina spoke of her attempts. Each night was a gift and insight into the Dark Queen. She has told Emma countless times how she wished things had turned out different. For Emma it didn't really change much to know she was royalty and not some forgotten orphaned child. When she first heard Regina speak of things she was upset at first but the more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't mind being her. She was a strong woman who had made it through some pretty difficult trials. If she changed any of that she may not have Henry and she wasn't sure she wanted that. All she knew was that when she woke up she wanted to have a few long talks with Regina.

Regina gave her hope even as she spoke of her failure. She let Emma feel something that she had never felt before. Henry's stories would make Emma smile. He would start reading a book and then start telling his own stories from them. The kid would be a great story teller one day. When he spoke of Regina it was with such love. Emma found herself glad that Regina was there for Henry. He was turning out to be such a good boy.

Regina looked out her window taking in the view of her kingdom. She wasn't one to sleep well when there was a problem she needed to solve. She had sent Snow a message asking to see Rumple but found she couldn't relax tonight. Moving from the window she teleported to the room with Daniel's ashes. Looking at the container she felt a part of her get angry. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she looked to the pictures in the room. A new one with a young Henry and herself was in here now. "Why?" She asked as she moved to the one that had her mother. "Why would you take him from me twice?" Staring at her mother she want nothing more but to burn the portrait of the two of them. "If you would have just let me run off and marry him the first time you wouldn't have needed to bring him back. If you would have just let me be me then I would of had my family and Emma would have raised Henry and Snow would have been Queen when her father died. Why did it have to be me who became queen? You could have killed countless others to make yourself Queen, instead it was better for me to do it...I just don't understand. Even as a mother now if Henry said but I don't want to be king I would let it be so. His dreams for himself are more important than any goals or ambitions I may have for him." Losing her angry she fell in a seat, "Why couldn't you just love me the way I was?"

She said goodnight to the ashes of Daniel and her father. With a thought she was in Henry's room. She was never one to give into her loneliness but lately it seemed to hold onto her. She didn't understand why after all this time she felt a need to have someone around her at all times. She laid next to her son. Looking at his face she felt herself calming down. If she was still the Evil Queen she would have ripped someone’s heart out by now out of frustration. She would have found a one night bed mate and moved on the next morning. Smoothing Henry’s hair down she smiled. Since he came into her life she felt like she was worth more now. He was the reason she didn’t go back to her old ways.

Every night he would watch the Dark Queen walk into Emma’s room and every night she would stay. He never caught her leaving the room nor did he hear anything be said inside. When he was playing guard he wouldn’t hear Henry telling stories or his hopes for Emma. He was getting tired of waiting for his moment. If he didn’t try soon he would have to report back to David that nothing could be done. If he did that he would never get out of the mess he was in. He would just have to keep an eye out for his opening.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome, especially since I have had issues finding a beta reader. Thanks!

It's been three months in total since Emma was found. In that three months nothing has changed. Snow told Regina that she could speak with Rumple but it would have to be with her and a few others. Regina didn’t like that she was being treated as if she would help the imp. Snow usually wasn’t one to act this way but she knew Snow didn’t want to take any chances. She had given up testing on the leaf, instead she reads countless spell books to find different types of sleeping curses. Still none seem to fit. Each day passes with a little less life in her. She worries about keeping Emma alive but knows how most sleeping curses work. She shakes her head and focuses on her book.

A knock stops her mid sentence, “Come.” Robin walks in. In the last few weeks he has been more help then she would care to admit. He doesn’t know much about magic but he has a quick wit that helps him understand things. She can tell him in general what she is looking for and he talks her through different options. Its different having a someone to talk about this with. She hasn’t had actual adult conversation in so long she forgot how nice it was. When someone who had an opinion stated it and then argued it if need be was a nice change to, “Nah uh.” Though she hated that Emma was locked away in her dreamscape she was happy for the company of Robin.

That night like every night she went into Emma’s room. She smiled at her as she walked closer to the bed. “I know this is crazy but you being born seems to be the best thing to happen to me. In so many ways you have helped me find myself and you're asleep.” She sat on the bed and looked at Emma’s face, “Robin seems to be a good man. He is smart and makes me smile when I haven’t had any but Henry do that in a long time. He is easy to talk to and I haven’t had that since Daniel really. I have missed the conversation an adult could give me. Robin is an easy guy. I just wish he knew magic enough for me to help you.” She sighed, something that seemed to happen frequently when she thought of Emma. She smoothed Emma’s hair again, made sure the blankets were firmly in place. With a thought she was gone and laying with Henry.

_“Robin?” Emma was trying to remember anyone she could named Robin. The only one she could think of was the legendary thief that stole from the rich to give to the poor. “Well looks like she is getting along fine. I mean why wouldn’t she? He is a legend of sorts...She is a legend in her own right...Me...Well I am an orphan because of her. Its not like I did anything hero worthy since I’ve been born…...I haven’t even done something villain related.” She stood up and looked at one of the mirrors. “What have I honestly done since I’ve been alive that would have anyone take notice?” She stared at herself. The longer she stared the more frustrated she got. As her angry crept in she could visibly see herself getting angrier. With a racing mind and sad heart she punched into the the mirror. It cracked deeply. Seeing the crack fill the mirror she felt more accomplished for this then she has felt about anything in a long time. With another furious blow she hit the mirror causing it to crack more. For several minutes she let out all of her frustrations with each hit. With one final extension of her arm her hand went through the mirror and broke it completely. As the shards fell they disappeared to reveal a blackness behind the panel that she dared not enter. Breathing heavily, “Well...That was productive.”_

***********

Regina sat on her bench as she watched Henry play with David. It has been another month and she still isn’t closer to figuring it out. Snow and David came to visit with Emma and Henry for a few days. As she sat in silence she wondered if she made the wisest choice keeping Henry a secret after she found out. Maybe if she told them from the beginning that she had him they would have been a little more trusting of her. She looked away from them and to her tree. “You know you always seemed to have a green thumb when it came to these trees,” Snow said as she sat down.

“It was the one thing my father helped me love and cherish. I think that’s why I take such time with them.” She looked from the tree to Snow, “I am so sorry that I haven’t been able to find the answer to Emma’s sleeping curse.”

Snow smiled at Regina, “I see no reason for you to be sorry. I know you have been trying and with my husband sending random people to be guards it can’t be very helpful.”

Regina smiled a small smile, “I would agree. I can say though, Robin has been a great help.” Snow took in Regina and thought she had a bit of a sparkle in her eye, “He has helped me think things through. Though it hasn’t found the cure it does help to eliminate possibilities.”

“I can understand that. Do you still want to see him?” Snow was hesitant for the meeting.

Regina looked from Snow to her son, “I think at this point that would be the best bet. I have tried everything I can think of and nothing. He has been to worlds we don’t even know exist, he will know the answer.”

Snow took a deep breath, “I thought you might say that. If you would like you and I can go tonight. I will tell you where he is and you can take us there.” Regina looked at Snow stunned, Snow smiled as she looked from Regina to Her husband and grandson, “I know I said we would have to have guards and all that. I thought about it though and realized you wouldn’t let anything happen to me or yourself. You have worked to hard to have your happy ending only to give it up for him. I realized in a sense I was doing what David did by sending those guards, I wasn’t trusting you.” Snow looked back at Regina, “And I do trust you. I just don’t want to see you lose your way after all the hard work you’ve put in.”

Regina gained her composure, “Thanks. I will see what we can get from him and then use it to help Emma.” Snow threw her arms around Regina and held on tight, “Thank you.”

As night approached the two women said their farewells and prepared to leave. When Regina had everything in order and protection for the idiot king she readied herself to leave. Snow grabbed her hand, “Ready.” Regina nodded once and with a destination in mind she had them moving. When her signature purple smoke cleared they were in a barely lit dungeon. “Well I know he isn’t happy about this now is he,” Regina pointed out.

“He was very adamant that you would be helping him get out,” Snow informed her.

Regina looked at Snow, “I almost did.” Snow looked at her surprised, “There is a dark curse that I was going to enact.” She looked from Snow into the darkness, “Before I fully committed to it though my mother showed up. She had Daniel on her arm and a smile on her face. I felt like for the first time she actually wanted me happy. She was nicer to me and my father. She was always interested in Daniel.” She looked at Snow with a sad smile, “Come to find out she would kill my father so she could have me to herself. She had Daniel under barely any kind of control. All she wanted was for me to make sure that our family had complete control over the throne. She wasn’t there for me she was there to ensure her legacy lived on. I guess in a way she got that. Henry knows about her and that she could show back up.”

Snow squeezed her arm, “I can understand why you decided to lock herself away. I’m not trying to make you feel bad but your mom….Well your mom was a bitch.” Regina smiled at Snow. Snow led them through the twisting hallways of the dungeon. When they walked through the last turn she could see the cell of her mentor.

“Well I see that you have finally made it back to me,” his voice cut through the quiet.

“I have,” Regina replied.

“You even brought the white queen with you.”

“I have.” Regina wasn’t going to give away too much.

“It would seem that what I foresaw did not come to pass.”

Regina smiled at him, “It would seem so.”

“Why?...I gave you everything you needed. I gave you a way to your revenge.”

“It would seem that my mother had other plans for me. She showed up with my true love and we got married. I found no reason to go after Snow when I had what I really wanted.”

A toothy grin formed on his face, “Aww but now I see your true love is no more. Who’s fault is that dearie?” He looked at Snow expectantly.

“Mine,” Regina stated. “I killed him to protect Snow and her child.” She took a few steps forward, “The child is why I am here. She has had a sleeping curse laid on her but I cannot figure out which one it is. Are you able to tell me what it is or how to find out?”

Rumplestiltskin giggled, “It would seem my dear pupil that there is another out there. One that wants revenge on you. She has been watching Emma,” his eyes cut to Snow, “Watching as she made her way to find her family. She had hoped that she would be able to find you through her,” another giggle and he claps his hands, “But it would seem that your mother had put a spell on the kingdom that prevents anyone who is not from there from finding it. This witch wants your happy ending and your life. Oh dearie who have you gone and pissed off now?”

Regina’s brow furrowed as she tried to think of who she has had contact with for the last years. “I haven’t been outside the kingdom since we have waken and before that my mother had us in a sleeping curse. I have no clue who would be after me with so much time passing.” Regina looked to Snow, “Can you think of anyone?” Snow shook her head. Regina looked at the imp, “Be a dear and tell me how to break this curse and who this witch is?”

He laughs at her, “You think I would give in that easily? I will tell you one thing, dearie, the sleeping curse is like any other.” He looked at Snow, “She should know.” He walked from one side of the cell to the other. “Her husband already knows that is why he sent the two guards.” The women looked at each other then back at him. With his usual pronunciation, “True Loves kiss.”

Regina looked to Snow then back to him, “You won’t tell me who is after me?” His reply was a giggle. She nodded her head in understanding. She grabbed Snow’s hand and was out of there before he could say something else.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession, 
> 
> I have several chapters done for this story but only add one or two if I write one or two. I do this so if for some reason I don't write for a few days I have back ups to add. 
> 
> I would love any feedback!   
> Thanks for reading!

As Regina paced back and forth in her study David and Snow sat and watched her. “Why didn’t you just tell one of us you thought that was what it was?” Regina stopped to look at David with her question.

“I didn’t think you would listen to me,” He looked from Regina to Snow, “I don’t know much about magic but what I do know is that you woke up when I kissed you. I figured Emma would too...I mean if one of the guards were her true love.”

“Why didn’t you just say that,” Regina questioned him.

“I don’t know. I just know now you heard it from Rumplestiltskin and now you will believe me.”

“Fine you two, David made a mistake and you need to calm down. We need to be happy that we know the cure.” Snow stood between them to calm the situation.

“We can’t just have anyone kissing her.” Regina turned from the two, “Why of all the people in the world would you choose that pirate?” Regina turned with a fire in her eyes to look at Charming.

“He isn’t as bad as he once was. He has had to change since he can’t exactly leave. He is just as stuck here as we all are.”

“They can try to kiss her one time and with us watching. He will not grope a sleeping woman. Especially not the mother of my son.” Snow was gave Regina a smirk before turning to David who nodded his agreement.

************************

Emma’s room filled with her family, the two guards, and a few men of choice. Regina was on one side of the bed while Snow and Charming were on the other Henry sat on the bed closer to Regina. As Robin leaned down the room went silent. A chaste kiss on her lips and nothing. A man that Regina chose was next. same results. Next was the Pirate. he bowed to the White Queen and King then turned to the Dark Queen giving her a smirk. He then leaned down and gave her a kiss. He stayed there a bit longer then the rest but the results were the same.

When the last man kissed her nothing happened Regina let a tear slip. Snow held onto David as she started to cry. Henry looked to his mother, “Why doesn’t grandma or grandpa kiss her?” The Royals looked at each other then back at a sleeping Emma. Without a thought Snow leaned down and kissed her head. No change. Charming grabbed her hand and looked down at her, with a deep breath he kissed her cheek. Nothing. “Oh,” was all Henry could say. “Well son say goodnight for now we will figure something out tomorrow.” Henry nodded at Regina as he moved from the bed to say goodnight.

**********************

Month by month passed and Regina grew more and more depressed. Her brave face was because of Henry and Snow. Snow kept a positive outlook as Regina continued to work on it. Each day seemed to weigh heavily on the Queen as she searched for a way to fix what was done because of her. As she got through each day she found herself leaning more on Robin and Snow. She wasn’t used to this but she needed to figure this out. The entire kingdom had heard about the return of the lost princess. All of them thought that if the princess woke then the hold on the kingdom would be released. The rumor spread so quickly none of the royals knew what to do about it.

As a year was about to pass Regina found herself in Emma’s room with Henry and Snow. David decided he needed to get out and clear his head. With the two guards he went hunting. As each one said their goodnights to the sleeping princess they were ready for another day of looking tomorrow. Henry climbed on the bed and looked down at his mother, “I hope we find someone to wake you up soon. I would really like to talk to you. I want to hear your voice.” With a sad smile he leaned down and kissed her head. With a woosh the air was charged with magic. The room filled with a gasp as Emma took a full breath and the other two women were taken by surprise.

Emma looked around and smiled wide when she took in the site of Henry. “About time,” She said as she took him in her arms and held him tight. “Yay!” Henry said as he wrapped his arms around her the best he could. Snow ran to her daughter’s side and hugged both Henry and Emma. Regina stayed rooted in her spot. She let the family have their reunion. She took a breath and turned to leave, “Thank you.” The voice sounded sore and croaked a bit. Regina turned to the bed to see blue eyes looking back at her. She nodded unable to speak. Emma tried to clear her throat, “I was going crazy in my own head.” She smiled down at Henry, “It helped when I heard you.” She looked from Henry to Snow, then locked gazes with Regina, “It made me feel like I had something to wake up for.” Regina made a gester and in her hand held a glass of water. Emma gulped it down quickly as she started to get used to her limbs again.

Her body ached from head to toe. Snow and Henry moved off of her so she could swing her feet off the bed. As she went to stand her legs gave out and Regina caught her before she face planted into the ground. “Thanks….Seems you keep saving me.” Emma said as she looked into Regina’s eyes. Regina felt her heart skip a beat as they stared at one another. Shaking her head Regina pulled Emma up and helped her stand on her own feet. “There you go. Just stand for a moment,” Regina offered. Emma nodded. The door flew open and Charming came charging in. When he laid eyes on his daughter his eyes shined with unshed tears. He went to her and hugged her tight.

Emma pulled away and gave him an awkward smile. “My daughter. My little princess.” He moved her hair out of her face as he stared at her. Tears began to fall as he looked at her. Regina noticed the panic in Emma’s eyes and stepped in to help, “Charming, let her get her balance. She needs to get used to her body again.” Charming looked from Emma to Regina giving her a scowl, “I haven’t been able to hold my daughter in a very long time,” Snow seeing what Regina was stepped in, “Yes but Emma isn’t used to us let alone comfortable with being stared at.” Charming looked from Snow to Emma who’s face was a forced happy at that moment. Seeing the look she had on her face David let her go. She stood on her feet and let her body relax as she looked from one expecting face to another. “Thanks for not giving up on me.” She gave an honest smile.

“We would never give up on you. Its kind of what we do,” Snow said with a smile while Regina rolled her eyes.

“Well then I’m glad your you then,” Emma looked from Snow to Regina, “Your Regina right?” Regina looked from her hands up to Emma. With a slight nod of her head she confirmed her name, “Well then I have a message for.”

“A message?...From whom?” Regina took a step closer to Emma.

“I was told she was a witch...But looking at her and remebering her face I would say her message makes even less sense.” Emma stopped talking as she thought about what the witch had told her.

Regina ever so patient looked at Emma, “Well? Do I have to guess what the witch said or are you going to tell me?”

Emma looked up from the ground and gave Regina a sheepish smile, “Sorry...Still have a bit of fog in the brain. Anyways she said ‘Her mother has left and she is sorry for what she has done’. I was confused because the witch looked like you.”

Regina went to the chair by Emma’s bed and sat down, “She must have been dieing and wanted to make sure I got the message.” A tear fell down Regina’s face as she looked at her hands, “I guess we won’t have to worry about her anymore.” She stood and wiped the lone tear away. “I imagine princess that you must want to stretch, so why don’t the four of you go walk around the castle while I get new cloths and a bath ready for you.” Before anyone could argue she was gone in a puff of purple smoke.

“Was it something I did,” Emma asked.

Snow gave her a sad smile, “No, she just needed to have sometime to collect her thoughts. She has been trying to get you back to us for five years, she just lost her mother, now she has nothing to focus on besides us being here and maybe losing Henry.”

Henry spoke up, “She won’t lose me. I’m right here.” Emma smiled at his innocence.

“You are right here Henry but things are still very complicated,” Snow tried to explain.

“I think we should all go back home. Emma needs to see her castle and meet the royals and…” Charming started only to be stopped by Emma’s hand.

“I am staying here. I know that Regina didn’t make the best decisions and she still may make some not so great ones but she has raised my son when she didn’t have to. She was looking for me for years only to find me stuck in a sleeping curse. Then for another year she gave up her live to help wake me. She won’t lose Henry to me or you two. She is as much as my family as you two are.” She looked from Charming to Snow, “I think she was right thought. I need to get my legs movings,” She went down slowly to get as close to eye level as possible with Henry, “How about you show my to those kitchens.” His eyes lit up because he always told her the story of finding the kitchen on his own. He nodded his head violently, grabbed her hand, and started dragging her along.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Regina stood looking at the portrait of her mother and herself. Trying so hard to understand what happened to make them hate each other so much. Why did her mother have to want power more than the love of her child? Guess somethings are going to remain a mystery. She hadn’t cried in so long that when that one tear slipped she felt herself lose what little control she had left. She needed to run from the Charmings. She needed to be by herself, like she would always be. She looked at the portrait with a young Snow, the King and herself. She stared at it wondering if there wasn’t some resentment her mother felt for her like she felt for Snow. Maybe its a cycle for mothers and daughters. She shook her head. “No,” She whispered.

“No what,” Came a soft voice from behind her. Turning she found herself lost in blue.

“I was just thinking aloud,” She said after a moment of silence.

“What about,” Emma questioned. Regina did not reply just went back to looking at the portrait. “You know just because I’m awake doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me like you used to.” Regina looked to her left at the blonde taking in her slight smile.

“I didn’t think you could hear me. I probably wouldn’t have said most of what I said had I known.”

Emma gave a low chuckle and shook her head, “I don’t believe you. The way you talked was as if you knew all along you and I would be at least friends.”

“I had hoped,” Her gaze was back on the portrait, “With all that has happened I hoped I would be able to be at least a friend so that I could still see Henry.”

“You are really bad at lying.” Emma said without even a blink of her eye. When Regina was at her prime such a comment would have gotten the person killed. She gave Emma the best death glare she could but it seemed to have no effect on the blonde, “You know hearing all the stories about you and my mother and Henry I realized something…” She moved to sit by the fire place. Taking residence in a large cushioned chair, “I realized that all though you dabbled on the side of evil you have one of the strongest most loving hearts there is.” Regina moved to sit across from the princess.

“What ever do you mean?”

“I mean Dark Queen that you are absolutely as terrifying as the stories make you out to be but I see why you are now.”

“That was not much of elaboration my dear. Care to continue?”

Emma smiled at Regina because she loved hearing the way she said dear, “What I’m talking about your Majesty is that you protect what you most love. Should anyone mess with it then...Well I hope they had a funeral arranged prior to doing so.”

Regina found that she liked talking with Emma more than anyone else. She was blunt and honest and caught Regina on her lies. She was observant, understanding, and didn’t seem to judge as harshly as others. She felt herself trying to suppress smiling at the Blonde. A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. “Come,” Regina commanded and in came Robin. She gave him the usual smile, “What do you need?” He smiled back at her, “The young prince requests both his mothers for a bedtime story.” She looked to Emma then back at Robin, “Thank you.” He nodded and left.

“So you two have hit it off,” Emma stated.

Regina looked from the door to Emma, “He has been kind to me since he came. Most would do as the pirate and just tolerate me. The people that come from your mother’s kingdom tend to look down at me.”

“Well you did try to kill their princess for years,” Emma stood and walked towards Regina.

“That was so long ago it is ridiculous that they even think about it.” Regina took Emma’s hand, “Doesn’t matter anyways...Henry is waiting.” With her last words they were gone.

***************************

As they landed in his room Emma almost lost her footing. Never teleporting before her body lost its balance. Regina was there again to help her steady herself. Once she was able to stand with no help they both turned to Henry; who was giggling at Emma’s inability to stay upright on her own. Emma gave him her biggest smile, “Hey kid, what story are we going to tell tonight?”

Henry’s eyes lit up instantly, “Can you tell me how you found your way through the woods? I’ve heard that no one can make it through.”

Emma sat in a chair right next to the bed while Regina made herself comfortable opposite Emma next to Henry on the bed. “Really not much to tell honestly.”

Regina shook her head, “He was excited to tell a story about going to the kitchen dear, you think you fighting your way through the forest would be less appealing?”

“Good point.” Emma sat for a moment thinking of where to start. Then when she made her mind up she started, trying to be as enthusiastic as Henry always was, “Well I had just lost you and was told I had to find the witch who would be able to tell me where to find you. When you disappeared there was purple smoke and the smell of fresh apples, cinnamon, with a bit of something wild. So I journeyed to find this witch that knew so much. Days and days of travel had me wishing that I knew a bit of my own magic,” She gave him a wink and he giggled, “After another day of travel I made it to a clearing. There was a magnificent lake with the most beautiful waterfall. So I decided to go for a swim. I jumped into the cool water and it felt so good to let the water wash some of the travel away.”

“Wait!” Henry stopped her story, “Did you have your clothes still on?”

Emma smiled at him, “Yes. I had no time to relax. I wanted to be refreshed then move on. I noticed though as I swam that there seemed to be a cave behind the fall. Making my way around the cascading water I found that I was right. The place seem to awaken me somehow and as I made my way through it I could feel deep down I was on the right track. When I made it into the lit living place who did I find but the witch herself. The place was well decorated for being a cave. The place smelled of fresh food and it was actually very inviting. When the witch told me the story of my birth and your disappearance I was shocked. Me the princess to a lost kingdom? I couldn’t believe it. None the less I took her advice and found my way to the woods. When I got there and started my journey I thought nothing could stop me.”

Regina cleared her throat and in a whispered tone, “He’s asleep. You can finish it tomorrow.” Emma took in the scene before her and found her heart melt just a little bit. Seeing how Regina looked down on Henry as if he was the world made her smile and at the same time feel a little sad. Her parents wanted to know Henry just as much as she did. They also wanted to know her and who she had become without them. She had no idea how she would deal with this confusing situation. Who would have thought one of the most evil people in the land could be such a caring and loving person. Regina moved from the bed and motioned for Emma to follow her out.

As they walked to the room across the hall from Henry Emma felt herself getting exhausted. “Well princess it would seem the evening is done. Why don’t you get some sleep.” Emma nodded her head as they continue to walk into the room. “When you wake in the morning you can ask for anything from the staff.” Emma nodded again. Regina turned to leave the room, “Thanks again Regina.” She turned to see a smiling face. She nodded to Emma returning the smile and left.

 


	11. Chapter 11

As morning approached Emma felt a huge weight land on her. “Wake up ma!....Its time to wake up!” She felt small hands pulling on her trying to get her to move. “Come on ma its time for breakfast! Mommy will be waiting.” Emma groaned as she sat up rubbing her eyes. As her sight cleared she smiled at the excited little boy.

“Please tell me she has a feast ready.”

“She has to with You and Grandma and Grandpa and the two guards here. She always makes sure everyone is taken care of.”

She messed his hair, “I bet she does kid. Why don’t you go tell her that I will be there in a few. I need to get dressed.”

“I can do that! Just don’t take all day.” He sounded exasperated with his last words. Emma shook her head at him as he walked away. Standing up she felt her body creak and crack as she moved. Laying down for a year was really bad for the body. So bad she was feeling like an old lady. She got herself dressed in her normal pants and shirt. She tied her hair up and braided it so it wouldn’t be in her way. Her plans for the day were to get moving again. She stared at herself in the mirror noticing how pale and thin she looked, “You will get back to yourself.” She turned to see her mother standing there. “I’ve known a few people who went through a sleeping curse. You lose a part of yourself for a little bit but if you push through it and stay active.” She gave Emma a small smile.

“I hope your right. I don’t think I’ve been this thin since before Henry.”

“I am. You have your father’s eyes but my body type. You will be just fine.”

Emma turned from the mirror to really look at her mother, “That is so odd to hear. My mother, my father, my son, it all seems so...unreal.”

Snow moved closer to Emma and cupped her face, “I understand that. I still feel like its a dream. I was close to hopeless when Regina came up with a plan to find you. When she did and you were cursed again, well I couldn’t lose hope again. Regina found you she would find a way to wake you.” Snow paused and moved to sit down in one of the chairs by Emma’s bed, “Did she tell you about the journals?”

Emma took the other chair, “No but I heard you reading them.”

Snow nodded, “I feel like she has lost so much trying to prove she changed that she may have lost some of her fire.”

“Its still there she just needs to find it again. She has been through more then we may know about. From your stories and her’s it doesn’t sound like her mother was all that great. I’m surprised she even has a heart.”

“She was always one to find her own path I suppose.” Snow smiled at Emma, “Don’t be mad at her for sending you away. She didn’t mean for that happen.”

“I know. I just wish I could have known all of you.”

Snow nodded again, “Well we better not keep her waiting. She is such a stickler when it comes to mealtime.” Snow smiled at Emma as she stood and offered her hand to Emma. Emma took it with a smile on her face and the pair made their way to the Dining room.

******************

As they entered Emma was awestruck by the room. Snow leaned over to Emma, “Even when we were younger she always made this one of the most important rooms. I think she really likes to cook.” Emma looked from Snow to Regina who was sitting at the head of the table. Charming at her left while Henry was at her right. Snow took her spot next to David and Emma was told to sit next to Henry. Next to Snow sat Hook while Robin sat next to Emma. “I was beginning to wonder if you two got lost,” Regina stated.

“No Regina we were talking about how Emma will need to stay active to get back her strength.”

Regina looked from Snow to Emma, “Are you worried you won’t get your strength back?” Regina’s face showed concern and Henry’s face mirrored hers.

Emma cleared her throat, “I am a little worried but I’m sure I’m just stressing over nothing.”

“I’ll help you get stronger again ma. Mommy always says that I keep her young.” Regina smiled at him with such a bright smile Emma got lost for a moment.

“You are a handful my little prince,” Regina replied.

“We all will help you Emma,” David said. Emma nodded and for once in her life felt like she mattered. She hasn’t felt that way in so long she almost forgot what it was like. The food was brought out and Henry wasn’t kidding when he said she would have a feast. As soon as her plate was put in front of her she started eating. The food was gone before anyone was even done with a couple bites. Another plate was provided and again she shoved the food in her mouth barely chewing. When she was on her third plate she slowed down to almost a normal pace. Charming was trying not to laugh as Henry was giggling at her display while Regina and Snow had frowns on their faces. The guards tried not to stare at her as they ate because they found it funny as well.

“Dear I promise if you eat like a normal human the food will not leave the table on its own,” Regina commented.

Emma blushed at the statement, “Sorry I guess I have picked up some bad habits.”

“Don’t worry I will remind you what you should do and how you should behave,” Regina stated with a motherly tone.

“I bet you will,” was Emma’s reply as she smiled at the Dark Queen.

“When we are done here Emma why don’t Henry, you and myself go out and spare. I’m sure that will get the body in shape,” Charming offered.

Regina and Snow looked like they were about to slap Charming, “Charming don’t you think we should start off a little easier than sword fighting,” Snow questioned. “Agreed,” Regina added.

Emma let out a laugh, “I think sword fighting is exactly what I need. I have been fighting to get here for so long that losing all that progress would be a shame. Plus I would like to see how well these two can fight.”

“Do as you will then dear, just don’t be a baby if you tire yourself out too quickly,” Regina stated with an air of annoyance.

“Emma do you really think you should push yourself so hard? I mean you just woke up and walking seems to be a little hard for you….I mean last night when we were walking around the castle you kept tripping over your own feet.” Snow was trying to get her daughter to see reason.

“Even more reason to push. If I can’t even walk from one room to the next without issues then I need to get myself back in working order.” Regina shook her head, Charming was smiling like he knew his daughter already and Snow was at a loss for words.

**************************

Regina and Snow sat back as they watched the trio fighting back and forth. Emma seemed to tire pretty quickly but that didn't stop her from pushing her body to the limits. She was determined to get back to her fighting form.

At lunch she ate slower but her manners were still not up to either mother's standards. After lunch her and Henry explored the castle together. Regina found herself more relaxed now that everyone was where they should be. She started to turn her full focus back on the kingdom.

Snow and Charming split their time between their daughter, grandson, and the Kingdom. As each day passed they all could see Emma getting back to herself.

After a month of staying with Regina there was a messenger sent to the royals. He was sent to let them know that a majority of the beasts were leaving the woods. Some brave people have made it through the forest and back with little issues. With this news it meant trade with other kingdoms would be possible but something Rumple said hit Regina. After the messenger left them she voiced her concerns, "Rumple said that only those from our kingdom could find it. The spell my mother cast creates a sense of miss direction when someone tries to come here. How can we trade if they get lost every time they try to come here?"

Emma smile, "Easy, we send people out to find the merchants and bring them here." The older royals looked at her then each other. She continued, "You could even make it a job. I'm sure people wouldn't mind having some form of employment that got them out of the kingdom." The room was quiet as the others processed this.

Regina spoke up first, “I worry about sending people who are not trained to protect though,” She looked to Snow, “You heard him say someone was after me. The only reason why they put Emma to sleep was to get to me. If they will do that to someone I hardly know what will they do to the ones I care about.” Emma gave a smirk while Snow moved to look out a nearby window. “I want to open up trade and I would hate to lose the kingdom because the people leave to go other places but I won’t lose my family.”

As Snow looked out she let a smile grace her face quickly then fade. “I understand what you are saying Regina. I don’t want to lose anyone including you to whoever is after you. The only thing I can think to do would be to make sure we are all protected. We need to start trading and give our people a reason to live. Now they exist and though most are happy with that, there are enough that are not.”

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Charming spoke up, “I couldn’t handle losing anyone of my family to someone we don’t even know.” He looked to Regina, “Can’t you do a spell to figure it out?”

She looked from Charming to Snow and turned, “I have tried but whoever it is seems to be protecting themselves from me as much as my mother was protecting me from the outside world.” She looked back to them, “I honestly wish my mother was still alive so I could ask her. She seemed to know I would be in danger should I be unable to protect myself."

"I'm sure whoever this is will think twice before coming and getting involved with such known heroes. I mean even as your kingdom slept people told your stories," Emma stated.

It was decided that they would open up trade. Though they worried what was going to happen they could not live in fear. The royals would defend their people and their family from whatever came their way. For now they would concentrate on training those who wanted to bring new business.

**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a year since trade opened up for the kingdom. The Charming family has gotten closer than ever and the kingdom has been thriving. Snow and David went home while Emma mostly stays with Regina and Henry. Reluctantly Regina will travel with Emma because Henry always insist on going. He wants to know his family.

Though the two mothers have gotten close and could even call themselves friends their is a tension. Regina avoids it while Emma doesn't even acknowledge it in the slightest. Regina and Robin have become quite close. Regina, feeling like a bit of an outcast, tends to find comfort in him. Emma finding the need to hide her feelings from even herself has gravitated to Hook. Though he seems genuine Regina finds that she would rather Emma be lonely than be with the overgrown child.

With time passing and no threats issued to the royals they fall into routines as life goes on. Each grasping at a sense of normalcy that they had lost so long ago.

They sit at the dining table of the Charmings home waiting for dinner to be served. Snow has invited two special friends for the occasion; Ruby and her grandmother. The table is full of conversation as they talk about past adventures and future plans. Snow has invited the two to stay with her.

As Regina watches on she finds that she can't stop staring at Snow White. Her face seems to glow and her spirits are high. Dare she say she looks like she has gained weight as well. In a moment it hits her and without even thinking she blurts out her question, "Are you pregnant?" The room goes quiet and everyone looks from Regina to Snow.

Confusion crosses Snow's face as she asks, "Why would you think that?"

"You have a glow and you seem a bit...thicker than usual."

"Thicker?" Snow wanted to laugh but she looked down at herself and realized how true those words were, "I'm not sure."

"Well my dear you may want to find out." With that Regina went back to eating her meal as if nothing had happened. The rest of the table excluding Henry remained quiet. Henry started asking Regina questions about random things. It was a usual occurrence.

*********************************

The next day Emma came bursting into Regina's room ranting. Regina calmly stopped what she was doing, closed her door, grabbed Emma's hand, and sat them down. The whole time Emma was talking about how Regina was right and she should be happy, but she wasn't happy. She was mad and sad and angry. She didn't understand why she felt this way.

After several minutes of Emma ranting Regina held up her hand. In mid sentence Emma stopped, "I understand that you're upset and you are not sure how to act with this news but first you need to calm down." Emma did what she was told and took a deep breaths to calm her nerves. With each breath she felt her nerves settle. Its something that only worked when Regina asked her to do it. "Now you know that just because they are having another baby it doesn't mean that they are trying to replace you right?" There was hesitation on Emma's part but she nodded. "Well that was reassuring…” Regina sassed at Emma, “Look, if you had another child would you want Henry to be upset?" Emma shook her head no. "What would you tell Henry if the same thing happened?"

Emma sat back and stared at Regina for a moment before answering, "I would tell him that no matter what I will always love him and that he would always be my son."

Regina nodded, "Then take your own words and listen to them. This is as much a shock to them as it is to you. Just let them know what's going on in your head...Knowing those two they will really want to know what is going on with you." Her face and last words had a bit of distaste.

Emma stood up and smiled at Regina, "Thanks." Regina nodded her welcome and watched Emma leave the room.

No matter how well they get along there is always a bit of disdain for the two. Especially Charming. Regina felt more an outsider around him than anyone else. When the two Royals were around Regina tried to make herself blend in. She would find things that would lock her away in her study, the room she was staying in, or be out amongst the people. She tried not to be around when they were. With her tactics came an unusual friendship with Robin. He asked to join her guard and she accepted quickly. It would be nice to have someone she trusted with her. She found that she was coming into a comfortable relationship with the ex thief. She hated seeing the Charming dote over Emma and Henry but she didn’t mind the break she got from the two.

Emma ran around with Henry and they practice with their swords. Emma was back to herself physically but found she still had nightmares of that mirrored room. She found that Henry and Regina were the only ones who could chase the nightmares away. For the first few nights she found herself wandering the castle only to end up sitting on a bench looking at apple trees. Regina must have had issues sleeping those nights too because she was there soon after Emma. They would talk until the smallest of sun rays would start to show. Saying their goodnights they would part ways.

As Emma dogged one of Henry’s strikes her mind came back to the practice. The boy was now seven and he was determined to be as strong as his mothers. Watching his brunette mother stand toe to toe with anyone made him quick witted and sharp tongued. Hearing how Emma fought through beasts just to find him made him want to be strong. He would study in the morning and fight in the afternoon. After lunch he would attending meetings with Regina. Emma was happy he was raised by Regina for the first part of his life. He was strong willed and had learned so much more than he would have had she been able to keep him. She was happy for once in her life that she was alive.

When their sparing was done Emma and Henry went to clean up for lunch. As she changed and washed up she heard a knock on her door. “Come,” Snow walked in. She seemed worried and like she had something on her mind. Emma knew she had yet to talk to her parents about the baby but she wanted to calm down and think clearly.

“Emma,” Emma dropped the cloth she had in her hands and turned to her mother.

“Mom,” She interrupted, “Why don’t you sit down,” Snow did as she was asked. “I know I have been avoiding you since you found out about the baby…” She took a seat opposite of Snow, “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t say anything I regretted….I won’t lie the baby thing was upsetting because I just found you and now you're having another kid,” Snow went to say something but Emma stopped her as she continued looking down at her hands, “I know it wasn’t on purpose and I know that you are not trying to replace me. I just felt like I wasn’t worth it anymore. You guys couldn’t raise me and you spent years looking for me. You find me and now you're having another. Made me feel second best….” She took a deep breath, “So I talked to Regina and she made me realize that I was overreacting a little and that I should talk to you guys. I just couldn’t do it.” She looked from her hands to Snow.

Snow had tears in her eyes as she looked at Emma, “I can understand you feeling that way. I am so happy that Regina is someone you could talk to. I didn’t want her to feel excluded in all of this either.” Snow looked down at her hands, “When she asked me about it I felt like I was slapped in the face. I just got you back and now I have to be ready for another child. I hardly know you.” She let out a sigh, “I promise that we will still care for you and make sure you are not forgotten. I just want you to know that you are in no way being replaced.” Emma smiled with tears in her eyes. The two women stood up and hugged. Holding on tight as they took in the real first mother daughter moment they have had.

****************************************

The kingdom is flourishing for both sides of it. Regina’s people have come into a great deal of new material which allow them to make clothing and furniture that rival any kingdoms. Snow has found a new mine for not just fairy magic but actual diamonds and other precious jewels that they can sell. Together the two have become the rivaled kingdom far and near. With guides coming and going constantly there isn’t one mouth that goes unfed.

Regina and Snow both decided that they would work on getting an orphanage that was well maintained and managed. They learned from Emma what kind of options she had without having someone there to look over her. The orphanage is something that Emma is overlooking and a project of passion for her. She would only hire those that were worth it. She never let a child feel like they were worthless. She found a way to make the kids just as productive as the adults while earning their own wages. It was a well developed plan and with only three months of running it has been a great help to many around. Emma was finding that everyone in the kingdom accepted her as the next heir without question. They also accepted that Henry would be in line for Regina’s throne. An odd situation but something all the royals found funny.

While Regina found herself constantly busy, Emma found herself being entertained by the pirate Hook. Regina found him irritating and would rather kill him then trust him. Emma though thought he was funny and charming. She would find him always there to help. It was nice to have someone outside of the family to talk to about life. He sailed more seas than she knew about. He told her about his different exploits. She knew he kept some of them from her but it didn’t matter. She just wanted to have someone new to talk to.

“Awe look at that my pet,” She gestures to her looking glass, “I have allies who have come to help me.” She moved her gaze from the glass to her pet. As she slowly massaged its face she found herself becoming giddy. “Do you think my pet that I will actually be able to find a way to get my sister?” _Chatter_. “Well yes I know I need to be more patient then when I was with mother but she deserved everything she got.” _Chatter_. “I know, I know, will you just give me more credit than that pet. I will make sure I take my time. I have a few things up my sleeve.” She turned from her pet and walked through the castle she stole.

She wasn’t one to just give up. It was her mother and sister’s fault she was sent to this wretched place but she found her way. She rules this place as she wishes gaining allies who have close to the same vendetta as her. Come to find out the kingdom of the White and Dark Queens have pissed off enough people to earn her some help. She will send notice to her troops that she will be leaving to the other world again. She will have her vengeance if it's the last thing she does.


	13. Chapter 13

As another year passes the odd family takes a weekend to throw Henry an eighth birthday party. With the kingdom doing so well and no threats to be seen the royals relax and prepare to really celebrate. Henry was more than excited when he was told that he could invite anyone and everyone he chose to. They would hold back nothing this year since they could give him anything he wanted.

Emma walked through the apple orchard as she usually did every early evening. Usually Hook would accompany her but he was called away on some personal matter. Tonight she felt lonely. She took each step slowly as she thought about how much time has passed. She never thought she would be here; a son, parents, friends, and a crush she could hardly admit to herself. "Does it really matter?" She said into the night air.

"Does what really matter?" Came a voice it seems she only hears in crowded rooms these days.

She turned to see Regina dressed in a light blue riding outfit, "Nothing...I was just talking to myself."

Regina always willing to give a little sass, "Obviously princess...One could tell that since you were the only one out here. I was trying to ask what didn't matter. Seems you and I no longer get to have our chats."

Emma looked from Regina up into the sky. She knew that she was avoiding Regina because it seemed wherever Regina was so was Robin. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to interfere with you and Robin."

Regina gave her a confused look before it changed into a look of understanding, "There is absolutely nothing going on between me and that thief."

Emma smiled at Regina, “Sure seems otherwise looking from the outside in.”

“Same could be said of you and the pirate,” Regina said as she moved to walk next to Emma.

“Who?....Hook?...Nope.” She gave Regina a huge smile, “Just a distraction for now. I don’t want to focus on anything too serious right now.”

“Oh...And why is that princess?” Regina and Emma both looked ahead finding it easier than to look at one another.

“I don’t want to rush into anything and crush myself or Henry.”

Regina nodded her head, “I have been telling myself that line for eight years.”

Emma sighed, “So why haven’t you actually found someone?”

Regina looked to the ground, “Just not sure if I can really risk myself. I had a true love but I had to kill him. I have another but he will leave me as soon as he finds a grand adventure.” Regina smiled at her last statement, “I love our son but I know he will go out seeking new lands until he is supposed to take over.”

“Yeah he has this need to know everything. I blame you for that.” Emma smiled at Regina as they stopped to look at one another.

“So you find knowledge a bad thing?”

“No...I find his need to know even what he shouldn’t a bad thing. He knows more about the gossip of both castles than any of us do.”

“That’s because he has learned to be sneaky from you princess.” Regina smirked at Emma who just shook her head knowingly. She would find all the secret doors and paths just so she could avoid people.

“Well at least we know he has a little bit of both of us.”

“And a whole lot of your parents. I can’t believe he is already trying to make truces with other kingdoms with this birthday of his.”

“That is not my "parents". That is you and my mom. You two talk more about alliances and trading than anyone else in this kingdom.”

Regina gave Emma a death stare, “Well, forgive us for wanting to have a thriving kingdom.”

Emma smiled and grabbed Regina’s hand, “I am so happy you both want that, but can’t you just take a break every now and then?”

Regina looked down at their hands and squeezed Emma’s. She loved the feeling of Emma near her and when Emma touched her it sparked something inside, “I was given a break for twenty years. I can’t let that happen again.”

Emma realized that they hadn’t let go of one another and was not about to say a word about it, “I understand that but you still need a break where you aren’t asleep. You know one of your choosing.”

Regina took a step closer to Emma moving her eyes from their hands to Emma’s eyes, “If only it was that easy...Even if I could I wouldn’t know where to go.”

Emma’s voice dropped down as she answered, “Easy, I can take you to different places then we can come back.” They stared at each other wanting to take that next step but not wanting to make a move the other would find to fast. The moment was lost though when Henry came running outside yelling for both of them. They dropped their hands to their sides and turned to meet Henry halfway.

Henry was so excited that is grandpa knew all kinds of different knights and kings. He wanted to let his moms know just who else was coming and who would want to stay where. Most wanting to stay with Snow; they still didn’t trust Regina. Emma rolled her eyes at the living arrangements and Regina found herself smiling at the reaction. Emma would stay here until the day of, the day of Regina would teleport anyone who stayed with her to the White castle. Henry jumped up and down as he led them inside the castle to have their night time meal. With Hook and Robin gone it would just be the three of them. Something that has never happened since Emma came into their lives.

As they walked into the room Regina stopped them. She looked to Henry, “Since your mother is older you should be sitting on her right as she sits at my right because I am the ruler of this part of the land. But because its just the three of us…” She made a fluid movement with her hand and the grand table disappeared only to be replaced with a small round table big enough for the three of them. "A round table signifies equality between all who sit at it." Ever the teacher to her son she moved to a spot at the table and waited for the other two. Once each had a chair they sat and dinner was served.

"Do you keep the other table because of Hood and Robin," Emma asked.

"They are lower than we are so they are reminded of this when they sit at my left. I don't need that pirate thinking he is my equal. His ego is big enough as it is."

Emma and Henry smiled at her observation, "I won't argue there. He can't seem to stop flirting with anything that has two legs and breasts." Regina gave Emma stare then glanced over at Henry and back at her. Emma blushed, "Sorry."

"Try to contain that mouth of yours around our son please."

"Right." The trio talked about the upcoming party and the few guests that were going to stay at the Dark castle. Although they called it dark the only dark part was outside. When Henry came into her life she added all kinds of light colors. She could see surprise on all new comers faces at how bright it was for it being called dark. The people staying with them were going to be the ones that most others would find repulsive or untrustworthy. Regina found that most those people were much like her. They had changed but no one would see it. Regina found that they all ran into the same issue. They grew tired of always losing, they would do all the bad stuff but be the ones that lost. Hard part was not losing your temper when you are trying to be “good”. If you went back to old tendencies you lose every ounce of progress you’ve gained. Very few can say they have stayed the course.

“Mom did you say the dragon lady is coming?” Emma and Henry looked at Regina with anticipation.

“Her name is Maleficent. To answer yes, she and her daughter are coming. The both of them will be staying here with us for a few days before the ball.”

“Do you think she will turn into a dragon for me,” Henry asked in whispered hope while Emma had a gleam of her own.

“I don’t know son but if you decide to ask please be polite about it.” Regina loved seeing her old friend in her other form. She thought it was a beautiful form but she knew that Maleficent hadn’t really turned much since she had her daughter and was teaching Lily. She learned most of this after she came too from her mother’s curse.

“I will be polite just like you taught me mom. Promise.” He said as he crossed his heart. Emma smiled wide at her son’s display.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**The Arrivals**

 

A few days before the ball was to start both castles were receiving guests. The castles were busy from the time just before the first rays of sun till well into the evening as new guests arrived. Snow would receive word from her birds when guest were close so her staff knew to be ready. With most of Regina’s guests being magical they would just arrive at her front door as planned.

 

The first to arrive was Maleficent and her daughter Lilith. They showed up in a grand cloud of grey. When it disappeared Emma and Henry stood there with wide eyes filled with amazement. “Close your mouths dears. You act like you have never seen someone teleport into a room before.” Regina commented as she walked towards their guests.

“My dear friend they have never met a dragon before.” The older woman gave a beautiful smile as she looked Regina over, “You are looking good. The kid is keeping you on your toes?”

Regina smiled, “And his mother.” The two hugged then Regina moved to the daughter.

Maleficent looked from Regina to Emma; who was still looking at Maleficent with wonder, “Well aren’t you a pretty one.” She looked back to Regina, “I thought the rumors were lying when they said that the White Queen’s daughter was found and living with you.”

Regina sighed, “It took a long time but she was found and yes she does live here most of the time.”

Emma found her voice, “I wanted Henry to stay in a familiar place...Also Regina is less invasive. My parents tend to stay close while I’m around.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. That Snow seems like a worried type of mother.” She looked from Emma to Regina, “Maybe she learned it from you my dear.”

“I am not that bad.” Regina turned to Lily so she could change the subject, “And how are you Lily?”

Lily smiled big with a gleam in her eyes, “I have finally mastered my dragon!” She wrapped her arms around Regina, “It was all due to your help too!”

“How did my mom help you,” Henry asked and Emma added, “Yeah, how?”

“Contrary to both of your beliefs I do talk to other people outside this castle.” Regina said with an eye roll.

Lily shook her head at Regina and looked to the other two, “I found that I was just ready to give up. Which for a dragon is bad, we can randomly turn and hurt people we care about. She reminded me of that. She just told me to remember I was born to be able to do this and I need to stop forcing things. I need to just listen to my instincts and I will get it. She was right.” She hugged Regina again.

“Umm,” Henry said as he looked down at his feet. He started using the toe of his show to play with the dirt. After a moment he said in a quiet voice, “I was wondering…” He stopped with his feet and started fiddling with his fingers, “If...If maybe.”

Regina didn’t like how her son seemed to lose his nerve, “Son speak up and look at them as you talk. They need to hear what you are trying to ask.”

Henry looked up to find a smiling mother and daughter. It but him at ease as he cleared his throat, “I hope you don’t find this rude but could you show me your dragon forms?”

“Well asked birthday boy,” Maleficent said, “I would be more than willing later but I would like to talk to your mother first. Does that work?” Henry smiled and nodded.

“Well she can show you her form later but if you want I can show you mine.” Lily looked from Henry to Regina, “Can you come out and see it too? I want you to see it.” Regina nodded her answer.

  
  


The small group made their way outside and Regina gave the order for all the guards to keep their weapons down. “If any of you shoot or attack I will go back to my old ways quickly!” Mal added, “That makes two of us!” Which to Mal and Regina’s amusement made Henry and Emma laugh. Lily was concentrating on what she needed to do so it didn’t really phase her. She walked over to an part of open field then making a motion her body was covered in grey smoke much like her mother. The cloud grew bigger then with a roar the cloud disappeared and where Lily the human stood now stood a dragon.

“They really are related aren’t they,” Malifecent asked as she looked over at Henry and Emma. They both looked up with awe on their faces and unable to find words.

Regina let out a laugh, “Yes they are.” She looked back to Lily as she took off to show off her flying.

“Well he does have the same face you had though.” She looked from the pair back to Regina, “You know the first time you saw me change.”

A blush crept up on her face then faded just as quickly as she heard Henry giggling at Lily’s display of air tricks. Regina cleared her throat, “I was younger than and you were my idol.”

“Yes well we became so much more didn’t we?”

“What does that mean,” Emma asked with a look of interest and jealousy.

“Don’t worry princess she is free for the taking now.” Mal laughed as she made her way back into the castle.

This time Regina’s blush stayed, “I will be inside if you or Henry need me.” She went to make her leave when Emma grabbed her hand, “Wait,” She moved face to face with the brunette, “Did she mean you guys were….You know….Together?”

Regina sighed, “I see where Henry has learned that habit.”

“You're avoiding the question.”

“Yes, we were. She grew soft and I was just coming into power so our personalities started to clash.”

“So….Was she….”

“Will you just say what you want to say Emma.”

Emma cleared her throat, “Was she the first woman you have ever been with?”

Regina’s blush was back full force and she was at a loss for words. No, it wasn’t the first one but did she really want Emma to know that. So true to her sassy self, “Does it really matter princess? Now if you don’t mind I have more preparations to make before more guests arrive.” She let go of Emma’s hand and walked back into the castle with a heart beat so fast she thought it would come out of her chest.

 

Emma stood there with shock that turned into a smirk. If she was with dragon lady then maybe Regina wouldn’t mind another woman. “Ma she said we could ride her!” Emma turned on her heels quickly to run to where Henry and Lily were. She was not about to pass up the chance to ride a freaking dragon!

 

**************************************

When the trio walked into the castle they found way more people there then when they left. “Well I know a few people around here and was hoping to talk to them.” She went down to her knees to talk to Henry, “Thanks for trusting me.” He smiled big and nodded. She wrapped her arms around him, then stood, “And thanks for giving me a chance.” She said to both Emma and Henry. Emma replied, “Glad I didn’t overstep the line with the ride.” Lily smiled then took walked into the hall towards someone.

“Now that was fun!” Henry bounced up and down as he was able to let out a bit more excitement.

“Agreed but we should find your mother and see how much trouble we are in.”   
“Don’t worry ma, I will just give her my big brown eyes and tell her about how much fun I had. She won’t be mad after that.”

“You really are her kid.” Emma smiled big at him and led the way to look for Regina.

 

As they made their way through the halls they found that they were being stopped by people who they had never met. Someone named Ursula was there and she was introducing her son to Emma. Emma had a feeling it was a political thing but she would never marry for politics. Then when the politely excused themselves from her Ruby ran into them literary. She wrapped her arms around them and almost squeezed the air from them. Though Regina and Ruby still scwabble Ruby would trust Regina with her life. “There you two are. I heard you were somewhere around here.”

“We got to ride a dragon!” Henry yelled at her.

“Maleficent let you ride her?”

“No, it was her daughter Lily,” Emma explained.

“Wait Lily is here?”

“Yes?” Emma answered.

“I have to find her. I have been wanting to see her dragon form for like a month.” Ruby without another word left them to find Lily.

Seems with Regina becoming goodish it helped mend a few different bridges among the split crowd. Without waiting for someone else to find them the two went through a secret door and made their way through the tunnels to find Regina. With all these people she was most likely at the front door or her study. Emma listening to instinct led them to her study first. Though Regina can be the best of hosts she also likes having her alone time.

 

As she pushed the door open to Regina’s study she spoke up, “I hope we aren’t interrupting anything but we really wanted to talk to you.” As she turned, closed the door and turned back she found herself looking at two other people besides Regina.

“Well princess and my little prince, you are interrupting but its fine.” She motioned for them to stand next to her.

“Sorry,” Emma said to all the adults in the room. Robin was one and there was another woman with him.

“Its quite fine princess,” Robin stated.

“Robin was just introducing me to an old friend of his. Emma this is Zelena.” She looked from Emma to Zelena, “Zelena this is Emma. She is the daughter of Queen Snow and King David.”

“What an honor to meet you,” She bowed to Emma who returned the favor. “And who is this young man?”

“This,” Regina started as she stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders and joyous face, “Is the birthday boy and our son, Henry.”

“Our son” Zelena questioned.

“It’s complicated,” Emma offered. She didn’t know why but she did not like this woman at all.

“Well aren’t royals usually complicated?” She joked.

“Indeed,” Regina answered. “Well I hate to cut this short but we must get back to welcoming the guests.” She was interrupted with a knock on the door. Her smile tightened, “Come!” The servant came in and walked over to Regina. He whispered something that made Regina scowl. “I will take care of it right away.” The servant bowed and left the room.

“Did something bad happen,” Emma asked.

“I forgot to undo the table,” Regina answered, “I will be right back. You two stay here.” She looked from Emma and Henry to Robin and Zelena, “You know where you will be staying. Feel free to wander the yards and the castle until dinner tonight.” They took their leave. When the door closed, “Stay.” She commanded. She left in a puff of purple cloud.

“Well she seemed upset about us leaving for so long,” Emma pointed out to Henry.

“She wasn’t made she seemed more upset that she forgot to turn the table back.”

“You believe what you will kid but I think she was mad that I left her by herself to take care of the guests. Crazies and none crazies alike.”

Just as she finished Regina was back, “I’m not mad at the two of you. I am mad at Robin. He just brings someone without telling hoping I will be understanding.” She moved to take a seat as the other two followed her lead, “I may like him in general but he should be more courteous than that.”

“Who is she exactly again?” Emma found that she wanted to know more about the woman then the fact Robin was rude.

“He said she was an old friend from his thieving days.” Regina looked from the ground to Emma, “I need to make sure she is watched. I don’t need her taking things from the castle just because she think she can.”

Emma laughed at her, “You think that she will, what steal the silver?”

“Don’t laugh at me princess. I can easily send you back to your mother.”

Emma’s laughter died, “Fine I won’t laugh at you this time. This is only because I know you will have much more entertaining guests then they will.”

Regina gave Emma a smirk, “Sometimes it pays to be bad.”

“Mom,” Regina looked from Emma to her son, “I have been waiting as long as I could but I have to tell you about the ride Lily took us on!”

“Well then I am all ears.”

 

**************************************

As they sat at the table ready to eat Emma looked around and she could see nothing but royals or people who were considered good friends. Robin not filling any of the closer chairs to Regina. Emma smiled to herself. “So did you enjoy riding my daughter,” Mal asked as Emma was about to take a drink.

They way she said it and her timing caused Emma to choke on the liquid. Mal patted her back as Regina looked over at the two with a curious look, “You all right Emma.”

Emma was able to squeak her answer out to Regina, “Yeah, just didn’t go down right.” She gave her a thumbs up. She looked from Regina back to Mal, “She is very good at flying.” Was all she managed to get out.

“She has been trying to get good enough to give the Queen herself a ride,” she looked into Regina’s general direction. Regina was busy talking to Ruby.

“That’s understandable. Regina did give her the advice that helped her figure it out.” Even though Emma answered smoothly she was feeling very jealous about the statement.

“This is true. She has been a great help with her since she came back to us. When she woke she contacted me through a spell and let me know what was going on. She asked me for help to find you.”

“She did?”

“Yes, she felt terrible about what happened to you. She felt like she was kind of your protector since Daniel.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well after she killed him when your mother was pregnant she kept an ear out for anyone who would go after your family. Most of those who meant any of you harm stopped when she killed a few of them. Its because of her that the kingdom became so peaceful.”

“Why doesn’t anyone know these things?”

“Because she doesn’t want them to. She would rather people fear her then think she has gone soft and come after the kingdom.”

“She has given up so much just for us. I see why mom trusts her so much. I wish my dad would.”

“Those two have some grievances that have yet to be fixed from their past.”

Emma looked at Regina and seemed to see her in another light. Another piece to the ever layered and complicated woman was given to her, “I hope they get past it soon.”

Mal got this cat caught the connery smile on her face, “I have a feeling they won’t have a choice but to do so.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

With all the guests running around the castle Henry found new people to ask a thousand questions of. He was learning about both sides of the story; so to speak. He was excited and couldn’t wait to meet the guests from the other castle as well. Henry was no fool though. He knew putting these two crowds together could mean a fight could break out. Most respected each ruler but that doesn’t mean their pride won’t get in the way. 

Regina found that she liked having all her old friends here. Though some were less welcome than others she didn’t mind that she was hosting. She missed having people who understood her so well to talk to. Though Emma was easy to talk to the two idiots didn’t exactly understand living on the other side of life. She loved watching the other banter with each other. They each had their own type of quick wit and smart comebacks. Mal, her oldest friend, was mostly busy bragging about Lily. She was telling everyone how Lily was the most beautiful dragon and how she would rival even Mal’s magic one day. Lily just smiled and blushed at such comments.

One thing Regina found interesting was that even after everything the one person who was able to forgive the quickest alongside Snow was Red. She was staying here until the festivities then she would stay with Snow. Her reasoning, “You have better friends.” Regina took that to mean that she had friends that wouldn’t judge her for the beast she held inside. She wasn’t going to mention it though. The two had come to an understanding that they liked one another but they still were not the best buddies type. 

Emma on the other hand was just as fascinated as Henry to hear each guest’s story. She wasn’t one to shy away from the rough stuff either. Most of the guest’s left things out when Henry was around but when it was just Emma they tried to shock her. By the end of the second day most realized Emma was not as much like her parents as they thought. She didn’t put on that fake smile and nod at the stories like they saw her mother do. Instead she would ask more questions or seem as if she felt or understood their actions or emotions. It was something new for most who spoke to the Princess. She wasn’t your typical hero’s child. 

“So does the birthday boy want to go for another ride,” Lily asked.  
Henry’s eyes lit up as he looked to Regina and Emma. Emma looked to Regina who looked back to Henry, “That’s fine,” She looked to Lily, “Please have him back by dinner time though.”   
Lily nodded her head, “Come one Henry, I want to see how high we can go!”  
“I thought I as a kid,” Emma commented.  
“You are a child. Others tend to act younger around children though.” Regina smiled, “As for you, I don’t know what your excuse is.”  
“What? I can be adult just like anyone else.” Emma said as she stopped them to look Regina in the eye.  
“I bet you can but you usually choose not to.” Regina laughed and continued on.  
Emma watched her walk away and mumbled, “I’ll show you one day miss know it all. I can be just as Queenly as you.”  
“What was that dear, you are mumbling like a child and I couldn’t hear you,” Regina laughed again and it could be heard through the halls as they made their way to her study. She was to meet with a few of the royals from another kingdom that was stopping by on their way to Snow’s castle. She wasn’t happy about the meeting but she knew it had to be done. They had a daughter that was about a year younger than Henry and was interested in an arranged marriage. She would of course tell them no. She just had to go through the formalities of it all.

Snow was constantly running around the castle. She was never one to leave a guest unattended but she was starting to wonder how Regina did it all when Snow was a child. She knew most the royalty didn’t like Regina even before she became evil. How the heck did she play pretend so easily? Some of these people were her friends and helped as much as possible but the ones that were not tended to make things more difficult. She didn’t understand why Henry would want to invite half these people. She let out a sigh as she continued on. It was his birthday and he hadn’t had a real birthday party since he was born. Usually the party lasted from birthday to name day but with the odd circumstances they would just let the celebration last for a few days. Her castle will house everyone once the party begins but she wasn’t sure she could handle that. “I can’t wait for Regina to get here.” She slowed her pace and stopped to look out a nearby window. She took in the beauty of nature and wished that she was back out there, a bandit on the run. She missed her easy living and simple life. Though she was on the run she made great friends on the way and never felt as overwhelmed as she does now with all this royal stuff and be a mother to a small child. 

She felt arms around her waist, “How is my Queen today?”  
Snow smiled, “I am overwhelmed and counting the days until the castle will be as it once was.”  
Charming smiled, “I’m sure Henry will be grateful that he is getting to meet so many people. He was so excited the last time we saw him.”  
Snow turned to face her husband, “I know and I just keep reminding myself of that smile, but this is more work than even the party itself is.”  
“It will be worth it in the end.” Snow nodded as she fell into his arms. She loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his comfort. He made things seem a little less intimidating. After a few minutes of cuddling she took a deep breath and moved out of his Embrace. Giving him a smile she made her way back to the main meeting hall to make sure her guests were all taken care of. During the the party hours her young son James would be with a wet nurse but when she could Snow planned on being around her son as much as possible.

**********************************  
Henry was more than excited when his big day arrived. He was the first one up, besides Regina, and ready to go in no time. He ran to Emma’s room to get her up, “Ma its today!” Emma rolled from her back to her side and waved him off mumbling in her sleep. This however did not stop Henry. He jumped on the bed and started hopping up and down, “Ma today is the day! I get to meet other knights and King and Queens!” Emma rolled from one side to the other. “COME ON MOM! Its time to get up and get ready.” Rolling over onto her back she looked up at a jumping Henry. Right as she was about to say something, “Young man do not jump on the bed!” Regina’s stern voice came through.  
Emma looked over at her then back at Henry, “She’s right kid, that is not something you should be doing.”   
Henry’s face went into a pout, “Fine but you have to get up.” He slid off the bed and walked out of the room.  
Emma looked to Regina, “You couldn’t let him get away with it for just today?”  
Regina looked from the door to Emma, “Just because its his birthday doesn’t mean he can act like a spoiled brat. He will be respectful just like any other day.”   
Emma just stared at Regina for a moment. She realized right then and there that the reason Henry was such a good, kind kid was because Regina wouldn’t let him be any other way. She loved him too much to see him be anything but the best of himself. Emma smiled, “I understand and I will make sure to keep an eye out for him.”  
Regina seemed to loosen up a little, “Thank you.” She smile at Emma, “I was coming to wake you but it would seem he beat me to it.”   
“He usually wakes me. Seems the two of you are on the same clock. Always the first ones up.”  
“He is usually the first one down though.” She smiled as she took one of the chairs that was moved from Emma’s bed side to a window instead.   
“Yes and you are usually the last one to sleep. How you make it through the day without a nap I can’t imagine.” Emma got out of bed and moved to where her cloths were.   
“I never needed more than a few hours of sleep.”  
“Well aren’t you lucky.” She moved to get dressed behind the screen in her room.  
“I guess. My mother was never one to let me sleep in. She would rather I learn to run on little to no sleep. After years of it I just got used to it.”  
Emma stopped her movements to let Regina’s words sink in. Regina never really talked about her parents, especially her mother. To hear something about her was something very new for Emma, “I know sorry is a bit cliche but I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” She resumed getting dressed.  
Regina stared out the window, “Thank you but I see no need for it. What is done is done and I need to move on.”  
Emma felt a pang in her chest hearing those words. Though very adult and it shows how much Regina has grown it also made Emma wish she had met the fire filled Queen from the stories. She seemed like she knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after it. “Yes this is true but you are allowed to be angry about such treatment,” She moved from behind the screen and went to her mirror. She was going to try and do something with her hair, “You deserved more than just a teacher, you deserved a mother.”  
Regina’s eyes moved from the window to Emma. Emma was wearing her usual men’s clothing but it was for nicer occasions. She sat down to brush her hair, “I had what I had. She did what she did. There is nothing I can do about it now.”   
Emma was having issues this morning taming her golden locks. “Yeah well we all have our ups and downs I guess.”   
Regina felt herself smiling at how Emma was attempting to fix her hair. Emma grunted in frustration then threw the brush down. Regina could see Emma was about to just leave it down because she didn't want to deal with it, “Here,” Regina moved behind Emma, “Let me help.” She brushed through Emma’s hair then braided a very nice French braid. “There now its out of your way.”   
“Thank you,” Emma stared at Regina through the mirror. Their eyes were locked and it seemed as if time stood still. Neither of them noticed their hearts beating faster. All they could do was stare at one another. Once again Henry disrupted the moment, “Come on moms! Everyone is waiting.”  
Regina rolled her eyes and Emma giggled. “We are on our way my little prince,” Regina replied.


	16. Chapter 16

All of Regina’s guests were ushered into the ballroom she had. When all were present and accounted for she had those that were helping stand on all sides of the group. With movements easily remembered the magic users teleported the entire group to the front steps of Snow’s castle. When the multicolor smoke cleared all of those waiting by the gate could be seen with awe and fear in their eyes. Henry and Emma broke from the group first. Henry ran yelling, “Grandma! Grandpa!” He wrapped his arms the best he could around them trying to hug them at the same time. Emma then took her turn stopping to tickle her little brother. Regina walked up to Snow, “Your majesty.” She bowed her head.

“Come now Regina, no need for formalities with us.” Moving little James aside she hugged Regina and felt like a huge burden was lifted.

“I will remember that.” Regina hugged back then parted giving the little prince a light stroke on his cheek as she asked, “Where would you like us?”

Though most in the group had helped Regina try to get her vengeance on Snow, Snow realized that they had done as Regina, “Well we were all going to go to the hall to eat. Once that is done the knights wanted to do some jousting for the prince.”

“Very well,” Regina waited for Snow to turn and show the way but she seemed to be stuck in her place. Like ever the hostess she was Regina took charge. She grabbed Snow’s free arm and placed it in her’s, “Let us show our guests the way.” With so much grace the two walked together through the castle. The group Regina brought right behind them.

 

As they entered the great hall it was already filled with guests talking. The room went silent though as the two Queens and King entered followed by the Princess and Prince. With a little sadness Snow handed the little prince to his wet nurse to be taken and cared for. She didn’t like being parted from the toddler but she knew she had to keep as sharp a mind as possible now that everyone was here. Also she knew it would be safer for the prince. Regina had place protection spells around the rooms the prince was in most often.

 

As they took their seats at the head table the Guests that followed found their seats with the others. As they royal family sat so did the rest of the room. Snow sat there unsure of how to start. Regina found that this version of Snow was rather useless. She stood, “Thank you all for coming to Henry’s ball. We appreciate the presence of all here today. As the festivities progress please remember to keep any quarrels you may have with one another for another time. We are here to celebrate Henry and his birth.” There was applause from those who followed Regina and the rest just nodded their understanding.

Snow stood next to Regina, “As this Kingdom has found its peace and balance help us keep it that way as Regina and the rest of us request.” Those who followed the White Queen applauded and the “villains” did so as well. Snow found she disliked the reactions of the “good” people. She wanted people to see the change that those who would be villains had worked so hard for. The two sat down and the food came out.

“I wish people would get over themselves,” Snow said in a quiet tone to Regina.

“Well Snow, if their Queen acts stiff around the other Queen they have no role model. Do they?”

Snow’s face went pale, “I wasn’t trying to be stiff or rude. I am just tired of keeping my tongue around such,” She paused to try and find the right answer but could only find one, “Idiots.”

Regina smiled, “I see. Well as Queen you should know that is one of our jobs.”

“I do. Usually I am good at it. Learning from you I have learned to keep a sharp tongue with the best of them. Its just,” She paused trying to figure out how to say what she needed to.

“Its just what,” Regina questioned.

“Its just that they wouldn’t stop gossiping about you, Emma, and Henry. They kept saying things like “the only reason Emma stayed with you was because you had her under a spell” or “Henry was yours you just didn’t want people to believe you a whore” and I just wanted to scream at them.”

Regina felt some of her old temper starting to hit. She wanted to stand up and scream that they were fools. Taking a deep breath though she looked at Emma and Henry talking and smiling. They always made things seem a little better. She turned to Snow, “We know the truth. We can only fight the battles worth winning. Rumors are not one of those battles.”

Snow sighed, “I guess I was letting a bit of my pride get the best of me. I just don’t see why people are so judgemental.”

“Well Snow, why don’t you show them how to behave from now on?” Snow nodded and the two ate their meals as they had happy conversation with those at the table surrounding them.

 

When the food was gone the festivities went out on the grounds. The arena set up for the knights was filling with those who would be watching. As the last seat was taken the royals made their way to their seats. Regina and Snow sitting yet again by one another they had smiles on their faces. They announced the starting of the games and waited for the knights to position themselves as they were announced.

“I wonder who will win,” Snow questioned.

Regina looked at her, “Does it matter?”

“I guess not but they sure would like some kind of prize,” Snow said as she looked towards her daughter.

Emma looked at her questioningly, “What am I supposed to do?”

Regina smirked at her, “Dear princess you would give them at least a kiss.”

Snow began to smirk when she saw the dumbfounded look on her daughter’s face. "Come now, the men need something to look forward to."

"Well its not my lips." Snow and Regina began to laugh at her reaction. "That's right, laugh it up ladies."

"What's so funny," Charming asked.

"These two," she motioned between Snow and Regina, "Think its a good idea for me to offer a smooch to the winner." The two women laughed harder at the look on Charming's face.

"She will do no such thing. If anything they would have the privilege of losing to her."

Emma smiled when the two women stopped laughing, "I agree."

"You've got to be joking," Snow stated.

"Afraid they are not dear," Regina replied.

Charming and Emma gave each other an understanding nod as they turned their attention back to the jousting knights. Snow looked at Regina with a look of disappointment, "Why must she be so much like a man?"

Regina smiled with a glint of mischief in her eye, "Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree now does it."

Snow smiled at Regina and smacked her arm, "You would say that." The rest of the tournament the two Queens could be seen laughing and making fun of those around them. Most the kingdom had seen this behavior for so long it was normal. For those on the outside though it seemed as if the good Snow was also under the dark Queen's curse.

 

As the victor of the tournament stood before the royals, fully clad in his armor from head to toe, Charming stood to make his announcement, "Now sir knight you shall face one more opponent...My daughter, Princess Emma shall be your rival." The crowd hummed with emotion at this announcement. "Shall you win you will receive a kiss from her." Snow and Regina turned their smirks towards Emma as she looked too stunned to say or do anything."Should you lose though, any further tournaments we have you will not participate in. Do you accept knight?" The knight seemed just as stunned as Emma. His head moved indicating that he was looking from the King to the Princess and back again.

He bowed as he gave his response, "If that is your wish your majesty."

Emma felt an odd dread as she stood and left her family to get ready. "How exciting! Ma's gonna fight!" Henry exclaimed as he looked over to his dark haired mother.

Regina smiled at him, "How do you think she will do?"

He gave her a smirk that mimicked her own, "She will destroy him."

Snow shook her head with a smile, "He really is a mix of you and Emma."

 

With Emma in armor and armed with a sword the two stood in the middle of the arena. Emma took her slightly lax stance as the other knight held his sword in both hands. Charming stood, “Begin!” The knight quickly went after Emma full force. With a quick movement she turned out of the way while spinning her sword and smacked the knight on the rear. The crowd laughed and Emma was smiling. The knight stood tall as he slowly approached the Princess. With a quick move he swung his large sword at her head. Being ever ready she ducked out of the way, spun, and kicked the knights legs right from under him. When she stood she took a few steps back. Most men fought like this knight. Head on without much thought. Watching him through the tournament Emma knew his style well enough to know what to expect. The knight however was letting Emma show off her own skills so he could best her. The knight stood and shook off as he ready for another try. With both hands on his sword he walked towards the Princess and waited for her to attack this time. Emma usually very patient waited several minutes before making a move. Holding her sword with both hands she swung it hard at the knights left arm. He turned and blocked the blow but Emma didn’t stop. She used less force for the strikes but each one was well placed. After several minutes the knight noticed Emma’s weakened hits and thought himself lucky. Emma struck again but instead of blocking it the knight took the hit in the arm. Feeling the pain shoot through it he spun around and tried to strike her in the midsection. Emma jumped back then moved forward hitting the knight in the back of the leg hard. The knight went to one knee and Emma spun around stopping just shy of the knights neck.

 

The crowd stood with enthusiasm to cheer at Emma’s victory. “I knew it! Ma is the winner!” Henry jumped up and down on his chair. Usually Regina would yell at him to sit down or get down but she was just as excited as he. She just knew how to hide it better. Snow was smiling with pride and Charming was already walking down to the arena to give her a hug. “You were right, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Snow said as she winked at Regina.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The room filled as young and old came in presenting themselves to the Prince. Henry stood through hours of introductions like the well groomed Prince he was. Regina, being the ever watchful mother, stood behind him on one side as Emma took the other. The Grandparents sat in their chairs greeting anyone who looked their way. Once the most important were introduced Henry was excused to go into the crowd and speak with the people. When he was given the go ahead he ran to get a drink then walked around talking to anyone who would listen.

 

Regina kept an ever watchful eye on Henry. Taking her seat next to Snow on her right, Charming was on Snow’s left, and Emma was at Regina’s right. “So do you think we will have any scuffles before the night is over,” Snow asked the three. All the royals kept their heads forward and barely moved their lips so they could conceal their conversation.

Regina smiled as she watched Henry, “If there isn’t after the wine is had then it would be a miracle.” He moved from a knight that she knew Snow was friends with to where Ruby and Lily were talking.

Emma shook her head, “You have no faith in these people. You never know they may surprise you.” She nodded her head to a knight who lifted a glass to her.

Charming shook his head at her statement smiling at her naive attitude, “Daughter if they do not fight then we will have made peace for a night where no one else had.” He waved at a friend who walked by.

“Not you too,” She actually turned her head to him.

He glanced at her then turned his attention back to the room, “You have not known most these people as long as we have.”

Emma looked out again with a fake smile on her face, “All the more reason for me to have faith in them. You don’t know what exactly has happened since you’ve been stuck here. There is good in everyone and there is bad. Its just a matter of understanding the grey.”

Regina nodded at Mal who walked by, “I agree with you Princess, there is grey. Doesn’t mean everyone in the world sees it the way you and I do though.” Glanced to Emma before searching out the quick moving Henry.

“She is right Emma. It took a long time for me to realize just how grey the world is. It wasn’t until Regina and I started to repair our relationship that I could see the meaning of grey.” Snow added as she continued to sit up straight. She started to feel stiff so she stood and turned to the other three, “I need to stretch my legs.” She smiled at them all then left the platform. With a walk that let everyone know she was not to be messed with at all.

Charming looked to the other two, “I need to do more than smile politely.” He stood and left the other two behind quickly walking towards a gathering of Kings.

“Well those two seem more antsy then normal,” Emma noted as she watched their stiff interactions with the first people they started talking to.

Regina glanced at Emma rolled her eyes and looked for Henry again, “They have been fighting with their inner voices.”

“What do you mean?” Emma looked at Regina finding it funny how well she could keep tabs on all of the family while still keeping the poise and composure of a Queen.   
“They have been hearing people talking about the curse I have placed on all of you.” Emma looked like a confused child with this statement so Regina explained, “Apparently I cursed you all to tell this fantastic story so that I wouldn’t seem like a whore.”

Emma’s jaw dropped and she stared at Regina, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Regina chuckled at Emma’s display, “Close your mouth dear you don’t want to catch a fly.” With a snap Emma did as she was told. Regina shook her head as she laughed at the reaction, “You are too easy to stun dear Princess. You must really work on that.”

“Why would they say such things?”

“Most these people don’t believe in redemption. They believe in the black and white world of the fairy tales.” Regina stood and turned to Emma. Emma looked up at the Queen dressed in light blue and black. “You have to not let them see any emotion but happy. If they see anything else they’ve got you. Hard and heartless will get you through any time with these people.”

Emma stood to be eye to eye with the Queen, “You say that but when I watch you around certain ones you are more yourself then I have seen you even with me.”

Regina turned to face the crowd, “They have seen be at my worst and stayed, you have only seen me with our son. He is the best of me.” With that she took her leave to mingle with her crowd.

 

Emma sat back down in her chair and watched the crowd as they mingled. The “Evil” people tended to stay close to one another. The others tried to make it seem like they weren’t avoiding the others but it was very clear if one just looked. Emma couldn’t imagine why people acted this way. She honestly didn’t want to talk to anyone at all if this was how they would behave. A smile came to her face as she watched Henry going from one side of the room to the other. Ever the diplomat that he was. He didn’t care who was considered bad or good he just wanted to know people’s stories. She smiled big and decided to follow her son’s lead. If he could go from one side to the other then so could she. Standing she took a deep breath and made her way to the floor.

 

Several of the knights came towards her right away congratulating her on her victory and well thought out attacks. She thanked them graciously then moved to find Lily. Though they just met she felt connected to her the most right now. As she found the dragon princess she greeted her with a hug, “Did you enjoy the tournament?”

Lily smiled wide, “Yes, especially since you took that knight down a notch or two.” Lily had this look of distaste as she spoke of the knight.

“Oh and why is that?”

“He was saying something about shape shifters. Ruby overheard him and I wanted to show him what a shape shifter could do.” Lily was staring off to the other side of the room. Emma followed her gazed and found the knight from the tournament. She almost lost her breath when she realized who it was. A man from her past that she had hoped died. She should have known that he was the one she was fighting. He seemed too tense as they fought.

“I’m starting to wish you had.” Lily looked from the knight to her with a questioning look. Emma shook her head, “I knew him before I came here. He wasn’t a good guy then and definitely not one now.”

“Maybe you should tell them that.” Lily motioned to the crowd claiming to be the good of the two groups. Emma smiled wide as a plan began to form in her head.

“Maybe I will.” She winked at Lily as she made her way across the imaginary line that was created. As she walked up to the knight he smiled big at her. A King of no importance to Emma greeted her and introduced his great fighter August. “There is no need for an introduction,” She looked from the King to August, “Is there August?”

August gave his winning smile, “No Princess. We have met before.”

“As I recall I left you eating dirt then as well.” Emma looked him up and down as she spoke with a clear look of distaste showing.

His face turned a little red, “Indeed you did, Princess. It would seem you are still a better fighter than I.”

“So it would.” She looked him over with a searing displeasure in her eyes, “Maybe next time I’ll leave you like you left my partner.” She bowed to the King and walked away. She lost the want to be around these would be do gooders and would rather be with the shape shifting bad guys any day of the week. 


	18. Chapter 18

Regina was given one of her old rooms to stay in as the festivities continued. She sat at the vanity removing her jewelry and taking her hair down. The mirror looking ever the same. She was starting to think that maybe she should have just went home when Henry said he wanted to go to bed. Instead he asked that they stay here. The others will party till they can’t stand then go to bed. Unless they decide to start a fight. “Guess Emma was right,” Regina said to no one. She let out a sigh as she moved her hand to finish the job she had started. Standing she moved from the vanity, now in a sleeping gown, to look out of the window. How many years it had been since she looked out this window. How things have changed for her.

She went from the invisible Queen to the Evil Queen, and now back to the invisible Queen. There was a knock on the door. She moved her hand and the door opened. She turned to see Emma walking in with a look of hate on her face. “I will kill him!” Were the first words spoken. Regina was taken aback by her display. For the few years she has been around Emma she has never been one to threaten anyone out right.

“Now now Princess calm down and tell me what you’re talking about.” Regina took a seat on the edge of her bed and Emma sat right next to her.

“August, the knight I fought, I will kill him...He comes here like he is all changed and good but he’s not. I know it. He knows it. He has blood on his hands just like any of them.” Regina just listened to Emma as she ranted. “He killed him. August killed him because he could and walked away. I wish I would have known who he was when we were fighting. I mean why the hell do we need to fight with helmets on any ways?”

“Probably to prevent anyone from killing during the tournament and if they tried, well to make it hard.” Regina replied with her usual sass.

Emma looked at her and smiled wide at her, “Ever the observer aren’t you?”

Regina smiled back, “Well of course dear. If I wasn’t then we wouldn’t have such great talks would we?” Regina waited a few minutes before asking, “Who did this knight kill?”

Emma looked from Regina to the floor as sadness filled her face, “Henry’s father.” A few tears started to fall from her face. “He said he was from all over. I wouldn’t believe the things he has seen. He came back here to find his father only to find that he was locked away. Baelfire. That was his name. He said he wanted to take care of us...I told him I was pregnant and he said he would make sure we had a home.” Emma was full on crying now. “We were still thieves. We had to steal for our meals. We had just stolen a couple loafs of bread when we were caught by a knight. We tried to explain but the knight didn’t care. He and Bae fought. Bae fought hard but wasn’t quick enough. The knight gutted him.” Emma looked to Regina, “Without thinking I grabbed my sword and went after the knight. We fought and I knocked him out. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see him lifeless just like Bae, but I couldn’t do it. So I left him there and took Bae’s body to bury it.” Emma wiped her eyes with a cloth Regina handed her, “Why is it fair that he can kill and everyone calls him good but you do it and they think you’re evil?”

Regina looked out towards the window, “If I had the answer to that I think we would be in a very different world.”

Emma grabbed Regina’s chin and made Regina look at her, “You’re right we would be. I think I want to create that world. Would you help me?”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat and she felt like she was in a dream, “I would do anything to live in a world that you seem to come from,” she replied in a whisper.

Emma couldn’t help but feel even more connected to Regina in this moment. “Good because I think you are the only one who can make it a possibility.” Emma’s voice was quiet as she looked into the brown pools. She could get lost in them without even trying. Emma smiled when she realized she had a crush on the Evil Queen that wasn’t so Evil anymore.

“Why are you smiling Princess,” Regina asked as she felt a smile grace her own lips.

“Because you seem to be the only one who understands me. You don’t judge me and you just try to make things better. These royals think its because of my mom but they are wrong. You are always looking for ways to make this Kingdom strive. You are an amazing woman.”

Regina moved her chin out of Emma’s grasp to concentrate on her hands, “I am no such thing Princess. I am just trying to do what I think is right for our son.”

Emma was never one to back down from her convictions, “Lie.”

Regina looked back to Emma, “Pardon?”

Emma smiled, “Even during your “Evil” days you had a very prosperous realm. The kingdoms around you kissed your feet and you could get away with what you did because you took care of what needed to be taken care of. Even people in the places I lived wished for someone like you. They would deal with the killing if it meant they had jobs and enough to live off of. When I walk among the people here they are so happy that you survived. You have been teaching my mother, myself, and now our son how to run a kingdom successfully. You do so much and no one ever says a word. I for one am sorry I haven’t said something sooner than now. Thank you for all that you have done for all of us. You saved me several times as a child. You saved me as an adult. You have looked out for me in ways I didn’t even realize someone could.” Emma paused to make sure Regina was looking into her eyes, “Thank you.”

Tears were falling down Regina’s face now. She stood and looked out the window, “This room used to hold nothing but bad memories.” She turned back to Emma who was now standing and walking towards Regina, “Thank you for changing that.”

Emma shrugged, “A small feat for a small time ruler.” She smiled at Regina. “Thanks for listening to my ramblings.” Regina nodded. “I guess I should let you get some sleep. I know Henry will be up way earlier than I will be. He tends to work on your time more so than mine.” Regina smiled with her tear streaked face. Emma finished her walk to Regina and hugged her tight. “You will forever be someone I come after.”

Regina moved back, “Please don’t use a line like your father. I am not one to swoon at someone saying, I will always find you, like your mother is.”

“Hey now, he always did,” Snow interrupted their moment from the still open door.  
“Don’t you knock,” Regina asked as she moved from Emma towards the door.

Snow’s face went a little red, “Usually yes, but when the door is wide open…” She cleared her throat, “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything too personal.”

Emma blushed a bit and Regina cleared her throat, “Doesn’t matter at this point you're still here aren’t you?” A silent moment, “So what can I do for you Snow?”

“Right,” She looked from the ground to Regina, “I was checking on you. I know some nasty comments were said and that you heard them.”

Emma looked from her mother to Regina, “What?!” She looked back to Snow, “Who said them? I will wring their necks myself.”

Regina shook her head, “It doesn’t matter Emma.” Emma looked to Regina like she was crazy. Of course it mattered. Didn’t she hear a word that was just said. “Those people are convinced of who I am. The only ones that will change their minds will be themselves. Sorry to inform you Princess but you can’t fix idiocy.”

Snow let out a small laugh then cleared her throat, “This isn’t the first time either of us have heard things about the other Emma.”

Regina smiled, “I remember when you started getting older, the people claimed that your father didn’t want you to marry because he wanted you for his own.” Snow made a nasty face that Emma mirrored. “They lost their lives soon after most times.” Regina smiled mischievously.

“Tell me it wasn’t you,” Snow asked.

Regina shook her head, “I wish I could take such a claim but no it was your dear supporters. They were such a violent bunch when you were younger.”  

Snow sighed, “Sad thing is they thought it was for the side of good. I am so glad they no longer think that.”

“Be careful with delusions Snow,” Regina pointed out, “Just because you don’t think they wouldn’t do something like that now doesn’t mean they won’t.”

“Ever the pessimist aren’t you,” Snow asked.

“I like to consider it being a realist,” Regina countered.

“You two seem more like sisters than mother daughter,” Emma pointed out. The two women looked to Emma and then back again and began laughing.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to stay caught up but life happens. Please feel free to tell me about something I may have messed up on. I am always up for help!

The next day Snow was knocking on the Regina’s door bright and early. Regina let her in as she was finishing her morning routine. Once completed they both made their way to the dining hall. Snow’s arm in Regina’s they walked into the room with smiles on their faces as they talked about the last few days and the silly rumors they had been hearing. The room went silent as they made their way to the main table. Mal stood in front of the the two stopping them with a bow, “May I have a word your Majesties?”

Snow looked confused, “What can we do for you?”

Mal looked to Snow, “I know we are not completely welcomed here and I understand that most of us have done our fair share of bad things. I just ask that they focus their hate at the ones who actually did the bad deeds not our children.”

A flash of anger could be seen in Snow’s eyes, “What happened?”

Mal was trying very hard not to lose her own temper and found that Snow was willing to listen made her a little less angry, “The knight that lost to your daughter,” She looked from Snow to Regina, “has been trying to start a fight with my daughter. He keeps saying things about shape shifters that have been tempting all of us.”

“Where is your daughter,” Snow interrupted.

Turning her attentions back to Snow Maleficent answered, “Ruby was kind enough to take her for a walk,” Mal started to feel calmer than before. Maleficent realized that Snow really was trying to keep an open mind with them all. Regina was right that Snow would give them all a second chance.

“Don’t worry Mal,” Emma’s voice was heard behind the two Queens, “I will deal with him.”

Regina dropped her hold on Snow to turn to Emma, “You will do no such thing. We don’t need you starting a war because of your past.”

The other two women were quiet for a moment then Snow asked, “Your past?”

Regina answered, “He is a not so good guy from her past. She would gladly kill him should she be given the chance.”

Emma tightened her jaw, “I am a big girl Regina. I am capable of making my own choices.”

“I never doubted that Princess but you are also filled with anger. I know where that can take a person.” Regina and Emma stared at one another. The air around the four women was filled with conflict.

“Fine,” Emma gave in, “I will go find Ruby and Lily.” Emm turned and walked out of the room.

Henry walked up to the rest of them, “Is everything ok? Where is Ma going?”

Regina looked to Henry, “Lily and Ruby have had some issues with a guest of ours and needed some air. Emma went after them to make sure they didn’t need anything.”

“Can I go?” Henry looked like he was about to cry.

“Of course,” Regina answered as she hugged him and let him go.

“You sure that was wise,” Snow asked.

“She won’t do anything stupid with our son around,” Regina looked from the door to Snow.

“What will be done about this knight,” Mal asked.

Snow looked to Mal, “Will you give me time to think about it? I want to make an example of him.”

Regina and Mal gave Snow a dumbfounded look before Mal answered, “Yes, of course. And thank you for giving me your time.”

Snow reached out and touched Mal’s arm, “If you need anything please let me know. I don’t want to make this any harder on you than it has to be.”

Unshed tears glistened in Maleficent's eyes, “Thank you.” She bowed her head and walked away.

“Looks like I have taught you a thing or two,” Regina stated as they started towards the table again.

“You have taught me that sometimes you have to be mean to make people realize you are serious.” Snow sat down in unison with Regina, “I need to make them all see that you and I rule this Kingdom together not as one controlling the other.”

 

***************************

As noon approached the hunters readied themselves for a hunt. Henry would be riding alongside Emma and David. Though Regina didn’t think he would kill she knew he wanted to mend the ties between everyone the best he could. As those who chose to stay behind waved the party off Snow spoke in small tones to Regina, “Do you see him in that party?” Regina didn’t have to ask who she spoke of so she nodded. “Good, pull him off please.” Without a second thought the knight who was in front of the party was pulled high into the air towards the White Queen. As he hit the ground the air was taken from him. Snow slowly walked towards him as he got to all fours. His breathing was still labored. The party had stopped its progress to watch the scene before them. The huge crowd was silent as Snow stood over the knight. Regina was a few paces behind should he decide to do something stupid. “You sir are not worthy to hunt my game.” Her voice was strong and commanding. Something people were no longer use to hearing. “You are slime and deserve to lose your title sir.”

His King came riding to his aid, “What is this about?”

If Snow wasn’t a magic user you would think she was. Her eyes seemed to be on fire as she looked at the idiot King, “He has been very nasty towards several of my guests. Some of which I consider to be family.”

The King seemed to shrink a bit as her gaze held his, “Words are just that. Should every person here be punished for the words they say?”

“If those words are threatening those of my house then yes.” Snow’s simple statement made several people take a step back. “Regina would you help me and restrain him?” Without a second thought Regina did as she was asked. Vines came from the ground and wrapped around the knights body so that he was on his knees looking up at Snow. His arms at his side and fear in his eyes.

“I demand that you stop!” The King said with as much conviction as he could.

“Or what?” Snow looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. “You will destroy us?” She paused for an answer. The king couldn’t believe the Queen was doing this. “You can leave here but you won’t be able to get back. Should you try you will regret ever stepping foot in those woods without a guide.”

“What has that evil bitch done to you?” He was looking from Regina to Snow.

“Don’t talk about my family like that,” Charming yelled as he rode to take his place by Snow’s side. For once he was standing up for the Dark Queen which was a shock to everyone. “That woman has helped keep this family together. She has done nothing but help this kingdom and many others. So I suggest you watch your tongue sir.”

“Or what? You will cut it out?” The king questioned from atop his stead.

“No, I will,” Emma answered from behind him, “I didn’t know any of you growing up and some I wish never to know. Surprisingly it isn’t the ones considered to be evil that make that list. I suggest your Majesty that you keep your dog on a short leash before something happens that you both regret.”

The King looked to August, “Get our men ready. We are leaving.” Snow nodded her head and Regina removed the vines from the man. August stood and bowed to his King. Quickly moving he made his way to the few men that were with the King. “Its sad that you have been so corrupted. I was hoping we could have a strong truce.”

Snow shook her head in disgust, “Its sad that you think you are so valiant when you are not. From only one conversation with you I knew I would never want you around me. Leave and never return to our Kingdom. Let any know that we are a place of second chances and understanding. For you are a man of misguided judgement.”

The king's face went red, “I hope you regret not what you do this day.”

“You will never know will you,” Snow sassed back. In that moment Regina was proud of Snow White like she never was before. The king rode off and Snow turned to Charming, “Go on your hunt now and forgive me for messing it up.”

Charming smiled, “Are you kidding me, I have been wanting to fling someone through the air for days!” He kissed Snow then looked at Regina just as she was rolling her eyes, “And thank you. I know you and I have had our issues but I do consider you family and appreciate all that you have done for us.” She nodded her acceptance too stunned for words. He smiled at her before turning towards the hunting party, “So now that is done let us find some game.” The party cheered as Charming mounted and led the way.

“Look at that,” Snow started as Regina moved to stand next to her, “You have won him over.”   
“Should I do a happy dance now,” Regina looked at her and gave a smirk.

“You are so hard headed sometimes,” Snow said as she turned to a still somewhat stunned crowd. “Well what would the rest of you like to do as we wait for them to come back?”

Mal smiled and took Snow’s otherside putting her arm through Snow’s, “Whatever you wish your Majesty.” Regina smiled wide as the three of them made their way through the crowd and back into the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

After most the guests left the White Queen’s castle the ones left could let out a sigh of relief. They have been putting up with far too much the last few days and all they wanted now was to be themselves. Maleficent and Lily stayed behind so they could get to know the other side a bit better. Regina didn’t want to leave her good friend behind so she was working from Snow’s castle. She didn’t like it very much. Every time she was stuck here she felt like she was a prisoner. She didn’t like it when she was married to the King and she doesn’t like it now. Her castle was just that, hers. She didn’t have to worry about what changes she made or how she treated the help. Those who served her knew what was expected of them and did it. Here they still treated her as the Evil Queen at times. When Snow stood up to that King it helped others see that Snow wasn’t going to just stand idly by and let others trash Regina but that doesn’t mean they have forgiven her past deeds.

 

She sat in her old study and looked out the window lost in thought. Wanting to know when everything changed from “kill any who opposed” to “I hope this helps”. As she looked out she realized she actually always wanted to help. No matter how many she killed she was always looking for ways to help her kingdom. She knew she could have let the Kingdom slowly fall as she got her revenge but she didn’t. It has always ran smoothly and never once did people actually die of hunger or disease. They usually died because of something she did. “Go figure,” she said quietly as she looked back to her paperwork.

 

A knock at the door gave her a moment from her own thoughts as Robin walked in. Regina didn’t mind his interruption as he walked up to the desk with a charming smile on his face, “Good afternoon your majesty.” He bowed his head as he spoke then looked the Dark Queen in the eyes. She didn’t mind that he was so casual but for some reason she just didn’t find him as entertaining as before. None the less she smiled back at him, “What can I do for you Robin?”

He took a seat in one of the chairs opposite Regina, “My friend was wondering if she stayed with me for a little while longer. She wants to see the lost kingdom.” His eyes shined as he spoke.

Regina realized the reason that she was losing interest in any kind of relationship with this man, he didn’t think things through as one should. “I suppose that is fine but I can’t say if she can stay here. Unfortunately I do not want any in my castle as I am not there.”

Robin lost his shine but kept his smile, “I understand your majesty. I will see if Queen Snow would mind her staying here.” Regina nodded and looked back down at her papers. If she was looking at him she would have noticed his smile fade and a hard look at her. He turned and left the room.

 

Only a few minutes after the door shut from Robin it was opened again. Regina was about scold whoever was interrupting her when she saw Henry and Emma standing before her. She smiled up at the two who had matching goofy smiles of their own. Emma was the first to speak, “So I heard rumor.”

“Oh and what rumor would that be?” Regina questioned as she sat back in her chair.

“Well I heard that you like to ride,” Emma said smiling. Henry’s face began to beam at her as he looked from Emma to Regina. Regina looked at him with a playful scolding look.

She sat back up, “I wonder where on earth you could have heard that.”

Henry put up his hands in defense, “It wasn’t me mom.”

“He’s right it wasn’t. It was my mother. She told me how you taught her to ride.” Emma moved behind the desk and leaned against it as she looked down at Regina.

“I use to ride. I haven’t been able to in a long time.” Regina tried to dismiss where this conversation was going.

“But you always said one should never be afraid to get back on a horse mom.” Henry added making Regina wish she would have never told Henry about her own riding experience. She had too much work to do and she still had to fix some of the budgeting that was going on. Snow noticed money was missing from somewhere but couldn’t figure it out.

“Come on….One afternoon of riding will make all the difference when you come back and look at those boring papers.” Emma said with a smirk on her face. Regina sighed shaking her head. She knew she had looked over the paperwork for days and couldn’t figure it out. Maybe they were right, she just needed to get away.

 

“Come on mom. Please! I want to go out on a ride with both my moms. I always go riding with Gran and Pop.”

 

At Henry’s plea she slowly stood, “Fine I will go but don’t think we will make this a habit.” She looked from Henry to Emma, “Especially when I need to make sure the kingdom has the money it needs to survive.”

 

“I am all for surviving but I also would like if you lived a little.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and led the way towards the stables.

 

When they reached Regina used magic to change into her riding clothes. She missed the feeling she got when she had them. Daniel popped into her head in that moment and she let a sad smile show on her face as his last words echoed to her, Love Again. She looked up to a touch on her arm finding Emma looking at her. Emma gave Regina a sad smile of her own. Henry had told Emma the story of Daniel and Snow had told her the story of both his deaths. The White Princess had a feeling that the reason Regina didn’t ride unless she had to was due to Daniel. Regina placed her other hand over Emma’s, squeezed it, then moved away to look at the available horses.

 

As she went from stall to stall she didn’t see a horse that she felt a connection with. As she was about to use that as an excuse she heard whining and banging noises from one of the bigger stalls. She moved to open the door when she was stopped by the stable manager, “This horse has yet to be broken Majesty.”

“How long have you been trying?” Her hand never leaving the handle to the stall.

His hand dropped from her’s, “A month Majesty.”

She looked at him with determination, “Then I will do what you cannot.”

Emma was there in an instant, “Regina my father has tried to break that horse. No one has done it. To top it off its a very mean horse. It tried to take me down while I watched.”

Regina smiled at Emma, “Can’t help when a horse sees weakness Princess. I will ride this horse in no time.”

Emma stepped back, “Its your body, just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Regina smiled at her as she pulled the door open.

 

When she walked in she almost lost her breath. The horse was magnificent. It was as dark as a moonless night. Its mane was long and wavy making it look stunning. She stood just in the door as she looked at the horse. As soon as the horse noticed her it stopped pacing and looked at her head on. In an instance it charged towards her. Regina wasn’t one to run so easily though. Right as it was about to run into her it stopped dead in its tracks. It let out a hard breath at her because she didn’t run. They had a stare down for a few minutes before the horse shook its head and took a step back. Regina conjured an apple and a knife. After cutting the apple into four pieces she held a piece out to the mare. The horse eyed the food then Regina. Slowly it took the apple from Regina’s hand and swallowed it. Again a piece was offered and again the horse hesitated before taking it.

 

After the last piece was eaten Regina grabbed the nearby rope and slid it slowly over the mare’s head. Once it was secure she led it out of the bigger stall towards the outer fields. The horse was calm and obeyed as Regina led. Emma and Henry had watched as several people even some of the knights from Henry’s celebration tried to tame the beast. The fact that Regina could get a rope on its neck without it going wild shocked the two. As Regina walked it towards the gated area Charming was walking up, “What is she doing?” He whispered trying to spook the horse. Emma and Henry shrugged their shoulders as they walked behind Regina and the horse. Once the two were in the manger locked the corral.

 

Regina whispered encouraging things to the horse as she ran her hands over its neck and face. She held the horse's attention as she let a calming energy go from her the mare. After a few minutes of rubbing the horse’s neck she moved to the horse’s body. The horse didn’t move to watch her just take in the way Regina handled herself. When Regina felt the horse was ready she conjured a saddle on it. Making sure it wasn’t too tight or loose she moved back to the front of the horse. She didn’t want to hop on and scare her so she let the mare get use to the weight of the saddle.

 

Snow came out to watch as well. A young James at her side watching in awe as Regina seemed so at ease with the huge beast. Snow smiled as she bent down and picked him up, “Aunt Regina is very good with animals. One day I will tell you about how she saved me from a runaway horse.” James giggled at his mother then looked back at Regina.  

 

Once the horse seemed to handle the saddle she conjured reins on it and removed the rope. The horse whined and jump at this but Regina didn’t move away from her. When the horse was done throwing a fit Regina was smiling and shaking her head. She talked in low tones letting the horse know that she was just doing what needed to be done. She grabbed the reins and started to lead the horse once again. The horse pulled back for the first several steps but Regina kept talking to the mare with a calm steady voice. They made a full circle around the corral before Regina turned back to the horse. Once she looked a the horse she started to explain, “Now that you have gotten used to all this change I plan on getting on. I won’t hurt you and I won’t push you too hard. I need you to just relax and trust me.” She waited for the horse to take in what she said. With what one could call a reluctant huff the horse nodded. “Thank you.”

 

Regina climbed on and sat slowly down. The horse took a few steps this way and that. Regina started to relax on the saddle and with that the horse started to jump. “Mom!” Henry yelled but Emma kept him from climbing into the corral.

 

“Don’t worry young prince. Your mother can handle that small beast just fine,” Maleficent seemed to come out of nowhere as she spoke trying to calm Henry down. Lily and Ruby were also with her. Regina had drawn a crowd to watch her break this horse. The horse was running back and forth, bucking hard trying to get Regina to fly off. Regina though was determined to let the horse have its way but also get hers.

 

She continued to speak in quiet tones to the beast. “I will not break your spirit. You are too strong for that. I just ask that you work with me. Let me feel that strong spirit.” After a few minutes the horse started to slow. Regina was able to lean over and repeat her words to the mare. As if the mare finally understood she stopped bucking and shook her head. Regina let the horse walk where it wanted and get used to Regina leading. After a few rounds around the small space Regina leaned over and whispered something to the horse. The horse stomped its hoof to the ground in answer. Regina face lit up as a huge smile could be seen. With a small nudge the horse sprinted off. With no fear and no worries in her or Regina the crowd watched in amazement as the horse jumped the coral’s side running towards the woods. Regina’s voice could be heard in the distance, “Catch us if you can!” With one look to each other Henry and Emma ran to get their horses and catch up to the Queen.

 

**********

 

As the three were out riding horses there was someone in the castle snooping around. With the permission of the White Queen Zelena was able to stay. She started searching the castle for weaknesses her sister had. She searched and searched but with very little luck. “The woman has placed herself in a box,” Zelena said to herself. Everyone she talked to on the staff here and at Regina’s castle only said she likes order and has a bad temper. Though the entire time she has been around Regina that temper has never shown. Zelena smiled to herself, She’s gone soft. She gave up the search for today and started making her way towards the main halls. As she walked she ran into Maleficent. Mal didn’t like this woman from their first meeting and she barely controlled the distaste of her when Zelena was around.

 

“Are you lost,” Mal questioned.

A fake smile plastered on her face and a slight bow of the head Zelena responded, “No ma’am. I was just exploring the castle.”

“It is quite the building. The Kings tend to have big taste don’t you think?” Maleficent looked around her then back to Zelena.

“Yes, it would seem that they did.” Zelena’s smile faded only slightly.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.” Maleficent held Zelena’s gaze as she asked the question.

Zelena was barely keeping a smile on her face as she answered, “I am Zelena.”

“Robin’s….” Mal waited for her to finish the statement.

“Friend. We used to steal things together.” Zelena gave.

“Right,” Mal didn’t like the answers she was given but kept it to herself. “So how long do you plan on staying?”

“Not sure right now. I was getting very bored back home and find this place more fascinating.” Zelena replied as she started to walk.

Mal being ever curious walked with her, “I can understand that. My daughter has been thinking about staying too. Seems she has found several people who will let her in besides me. She hasn’t really had too many people she trusts.”

“I can understand that. Trust is a big thing. Can’t always find someone who is worth it.” As they walked Zelena felt more at ease because she could move.

“Yes. Plus Regina is here and it would seem the two have become very close.” Mal stated and regretted it once she saw a pause in Zelena.

“That’s good that she has someone like Regina to look out for her. She has change so much since her darker days,” Zelena said a little colder than she was before.

“Yes well we still may leave. I have my own castle to tend to and those I take care of.” Mal stopped them by turning to Zelena, “Well I hope you find what you are looking for. I must go and speak with my daughter about a few things. Good day Zelena.”

Zelena curtsied, “Good day.” With that Maleficent was gone in a puff of smoke. Zelena’s cold smile was gone and replaced with hatred. She didn’t like the dragon lady to begin with and now it would seem there would be two of them looking out for Regina. She needed to find the one person who could handle it all. “Rumple.” She took off and left the castle to go find some information on her lost teacher. 


	21. Chapter 21

When dinner time came everyone was in the hall to eat. Regina had out run all who tried to follow. She wasn’t one to give in easy but she knew they wanted to spend some time together so she slowed the horse down and the three rode together for several hours. Regina hadn’t felt this free in so long she almost didn’t want to come back. She wanted to run for real and just live an easier life. The other two were too busy talking and having fun to notice the sadness in Regina as they came back to the castle. There were only a few who could notice such changes in the Dark Queen.

 

“Seems you and that mare have some common interests,” Snow pointed out as they sat for the meal. Her tone was low so only the two of them could hear.

Regina looked from her plate to Snow, “What do you mean?”

Snow gave a sad smile, “The want for freedom.”

Regina stopped her movements with a spoon halfway between the plate and her mouth looking to Snow she questioned, “How?”

Snow smiled, “You always wanted that. You blamed me for the loss of it and your mother never let you have it. Now you don’t just kill people whenever they annoy you. You’ve tamed yourself like you have that beast.” Snow looked from a shocked Regina back to her plate, “I will admit though I miss the fiery woman you used to be. She seemed to get results quicker.” Snow winked and smiled at Regina.

Regina smiled back at her, “I could always be the Evil Queen again.” They both giggled. “I guess I need to ride more often.”

“Well I like having you here so if you need anything you just let me know.” Snow paused and a debate over her next words could be seen. She made her mind up quickly though, “I know its hard for you to stay here so if you need to change where you work or how something looks I don’t mind. I want you to see this as just another home.”

“Are you sure about that Snow,” A mischievous grin came to Regina’s face, “I may turn all your whites to black.”

Snow smiled, “I never really liked the whites to begin with.” They both laughed again. “So did you name the horse?”

Regina smiled at Snow, “I did.” Snow waited expectantly but Regina took her time, “I named it Night-mare.” This time the controlled laugh they have been doing was gone. Snow laughed so hard she had to set her utensil down and sit back in her chair. Regina just shook her head at Snow as she smiled. The whole table stopped talking as they watched the White Queen laugh with tears in her eyes.

Snow finally got herself under control, “You are definitely taking that horse with you. Seems she is only understood by you.” Regina smiled as she nodded her acceptance. “Good now how was the ride?”

 

****

 

With dinner done Regina went to her room and got ready for bed. Once she was done with her usual routine she took time to look out the window. She heard someone come in and turned. They came by magic and Regina was surprised to see it was Maleficent. “What can I do for you Maleficent,” Regina asked as she turned to her old friend.

Mal took a step forward, “I think we need to talk.”

Regina led them to a set of chairs in the room, “What about?”

As she sat Mal asked, “How much do you know about this Zelena?”

Regina thought about it before she answered, “Honestly not that much. I know Robin and her are old friends but not more than that.”

Mal shook her head, “You may have moved on and so has this kingdom but not everyone has. You have become lax in your knowledge.”

Regina couldn’t help but agree, “What does it matter?”

“I have had a bad feeling about her since the day we met. After today though I think she has a grudge against you. As we spoke she seemed to grow cold when I mentioned you. I didn’t like it.”

Regina had wondered who this woman was but was so busy with the festivities and now the budgeting that she hadn’t had time to think about it. “Well what do you think I should do?”

Mal smiled, “I already started. I had Ruby follow her and see what she heard. I hope you don’t mind but I made a visit to your castle and spoke to the servants there about her.”

“What did you find?”

“Well she has been asking about you. Seems she wants to know everything there is to know about you. That wouldn’t normally worry me. You keep to yourself enough that most the information isn’t as accurate as it used to be.”

“Then what has you worried?”

“Today she went into town and started asking about _him_.”

“What!?” Regina stood and started pacing, “What has she found out?”

“Ruby told me not much. Most anyone knows about _him_ is that the White Queen and King tricked him into a cage that he can’t get out of. No one knows where that is or if he is still alive even.”

“Why would she want to know?” Regina stopped pacing and looked at her friend.

Mal stood and shook her head, “I don’t know. She could be a former student like most of us.”

“Just because she is a former student doesn’t mean she would want to find _him_. I know I don’t.”

“I don’t either. He has caused me more harm than good. I still thought you should know.” Mal went to Regina and held her hand, “I still care what happens to you. Especially now that Lily has decided you are her number one go to person.”

Regina let out a sigh and looked into Mal’s eyes, “Well she has to have someone besides her mother.”

“True.” The two hugged and Mal made her leave.

 

Regina went to the door and asked one of the servants to fetch the White Queen. As the servant ran Regina paced the room in thought. Could this be the person who cursed Emma? The one that wants to get back at Regina. She doesn’t remember her or know her. All she knows is that Robin knows her. She stopped pacing and shook her head. How could she be so foolish to think he wasn’t after something. He was way too kind towards her. Even those from her side kept their distance. She was one of the most feared of them all. She had taken so many lives and did so many bad things that they kept their distance. She shook her head at the last thought.

 

Snow entered the room without knocking and looked to find a pacing Regina. “What’s wrong?”

Regina looked up, “What do you know about Zelena?”

Snow stopped to think, “She seems a little off but she doesn’t seem as if she is that big of a deal.”

Regina moved to the window again, “Then why is she asking questions about me? Why is she snooping around both our castles? And I found out she is asking about _him_.”

Snow froze all movement as she looked at Regina. She could see major concern in Regina’s eyes. “What else have you heard?” Snow moved closer to Regina trying to keep her voice down. You never know if the walls have ears and eyes.

Regina realized this and waved her hand to cast a spell, “Not much but I realize some of the money that came up missing didn’t start until after her and Robin came back.”

“Wait you think they are working together?” Snow couldn’t believe what Regina was suggesting but she knew that Regina was more willing to look at someone close to her quicker than most. Cora wasn’t one who let Regina think otherwise.

“I don’t know what to think. All I know is that of all the people in this kingdom Robin could easily get away with it. She could be looking things over while Robin does his normal duties. As to why she wants him I don’t know. She could be a former student who wants her mentor back. With that being said that means she knows magic.”

Snow took a seat and tried to keep from panicking. “If she knows magic…”

Regina sat across from her, “She could be the one that I was warned about. That we were warned about.”

“She could have been the one who put the sleeping curse on Emma,” Snow added as she looked from the floor to Regina.

Regina nodded, “Yes and who knows what else she has found out. I should have been more attentive with all the new people coming. I should have paid attention.”

Snow moved closer to Regina grabbing her hand, “We both should have knowing that there was someone out there. This on all of us not just you.”

Regina stood and walked to the window again, “I have gotten to relaxed. People have lost their fear of me and now someone has come here. I should have never gone soft.”

Snow gave a sad smile as she walked over to where Regina stood, “You aren’t soft you’re just tired. You have lived so long, mostly fighting, that when people just accepted you it was a nice change. You lived in the moment and there is nothing wrong with that.” Regina turned to Snow and looked at her with a sad smile. Suddenly there was a quick knock and the door swung open. Emma came charging in slamming the door behind her. She started pacing not really paying attention to the others in the room. When she finally looked up she found Regina and Snow. She paused, “Oh sorry am I interrupting something?”

“Yes princess you are,” Regina rose her eyebrow as she looked at Emma with a stern look.

Emma blushed, “Sorry, I was just angry and I usually come to you so.”

Snow smiled, “Good to know you two have become friends. Now what is troubling you?”

Emma looked from Snow to Regina and back, “Well I think I know who is stealing from us.” Snow and Regina looked at each other then back to Emma. She realized they wanted her to continue, “Right. I saw Hook looking over the vault. It was like he was looking for a way in. So I followed him after he got what he needed. He went to a tavern near by and met up with Zelena and Robin. I don’t know what they were talking about but they were very engrossed in whatever it was.”

“I knew it!” Regina slammed her fist in her other hand. She started pacing trying to formulate a plan. She needed to catch them red handed so that she could do what needed to be done. “Snow what else do you keep in that vault?”

Snow paused her own thoughts to answer Regina’s question, “The most valuable jewels of the kingdom, relics that we have acquired, maps.” Snow stopped to think.

Regina paused with the last item, “You wouldn't happen to keep a map to him would you?”

Snow looked up to her, “We used to but after we were warned I moved it to a more hidden location. I didn't want someone letting _him_ out.”

Emma looked back and forth between the women trying to figure out why them kept saying him instead of a name. She has heard her parents and Regina talk about a him on several occasions but never thought to ask, “Who is _him_?”

The two women looked at one another then back to Emma. Snow was the first to speak, “We don’t say his name because that is how you can summon _him_. Though he is caged and nothing should be able to get _him_ out we try not to use his name. He is called the dark one. He is one of the most despicable beings you will ever meet. He was a mentor to many a dark magician.”

Regina took a step forward and interrupted Snow, “Including my mother and I. He has taught the most successful of us. I was one of his last students.” Regina could see a little bit of sorrow in Emma’s eyes, “Snow and your father had tricked him into his cage. Before that though he had given me one of the most darkest of curses. One that would ensure I would be able to kill anyone I chose to.” She stopped looking at Emma and turned finding it easier to look anywhere but at the blond.

“You were going to kill my parents,” Emma stated.

Regina nodded, “I was but then my mother showed up unexpectedly and with someone I never thought I would see again.”

Emma started to put the pieces together, “Daniel.”

Regina turned to see Emma’s shining eyes looking at her, “Yes. We were so happy for a short time. I looked at the world anew. I forgot about the curse and hid it away. I never went through with it. I couldn't. If I did then I would have lost Daniel. I couldn't do that to myself again.” Regina took a deep breath and walked back to the chairs. Taking a seat, “I was too happy to want to get revenge. After so long of me fighting with everyone and thing having him was a breath of fresh air. Little did I know my mother was keeping his...impulses under control with spells. I should have known but I didn't want to see anything but him.” Snow sat next to Regina and put a hand on Regina’s.

Snow looked up from Regina to speak to Emma, “You see, most of us have had some kind of run in with the dark one. He is not one to be messed with. Yes you can get what you desire but there is usually a high price for it. He is always planning and scheming. He isn't a being we want free.”

Emma sat down, “You said there was a curse you were supposed to cast for _him_...Why did he want you to cast it?”

“I’m not sure. He never was open about what he wanted.” Regina answered.

Emma sat back and went through the information she knew about the dark one on her own travels, the story she was told now, who else would know what he wanted. She knew that he was a cunning man. Usually got his way but in this case he did not. He has been locked up for longer than she has been alive. She just didn't know where and why.

“Emma, honey, what are you thinking,” Snow asked.

“Do you know anyone that knew him,” Emma asked instead. Snow shook her head to Emma.

Regina though looked towards the fire, “Belle.” The other two looked at her. “She may still be at his castle, “He had put a protection spell on the place when he left so she couldn't run from him. She was one of the only people I know who could get through to him. I used her as a bargaining chip on a few occasions.”

“The dark one was in love?” Snow was shocked to hear such a statement.

“Yes dear and she was in love with him. She was the only one that could see past the beast he became.”

Emma sat up straighter, “Do you know where she is?”

Regina looked at Emma questioningly, “Yes. His castle.”

“We need to get her, but we can’t bring suspicion to us. I can leave as I please with no one really caring but you two can’t. Who can help me with out causing too much commotion?”

Regina wasn't sure what Emma was planning but Emma was quick on her feet and most her plans worked out. “I could send Mal and Lily with you. With how close you three have come to be no one would be the wiser.”

Snow nodded and added to the plan, “I will have Ruby find a few others to help watch these three until we figure out what they are really after.” With that the women agreed and a plan was set into motion. 


	22. Chapter 22

Mal, Lily, and Emma made their way from the White castle towards a building that none have been to in many years. Lily and Emma were excited about the adventure but Maleficent knew the Dark One and wasn’t eager to enter into his domain. He may be but a legend after all the curses and spells and stories but he was a real being to her. To those he taught and taunted. He wasn’t one to mess with. She would find a way to fix this problem but she wouldn't risk her new friend or her daughter’s life.

With the ride being about a day's out they took their time going through the woods. Emma was mapping her way through the woods. The magic Cora used on the kingdom made it so that any map that led to it could only be read by someone from that kingdom. Emma found it amazing that such a feat could be done. From what she heard Cora was second best when it came to magic and the Dark One was number one. Regina right below the two of them and Maleficent was right there as well. There were several others that people have talked about they aren’t really talked about as much as the three women. They came and went very quickly but these four staid through many generations. Good to know she was able to see beyond the stories though. The hurt and pain caused by others is what caused them to go bad. Now the love and acceptance of others has helped them become good and stay good. She was excited that she would learn from such strong people though.

As they went through the woods they were mostly quiet. They didn’t want to be ambushed. The sun was starting to set and after years of going through the forest Emma knew it was better to keep moving instead of sleeping. She didn’t want to make camp and looked around to see if any of the night beasts were starting to stir. They could start as soon as the sun hit the horizon.

“You doing good there princess,” Mal asked.

Emma looked to the older woman, “I am worried that the beasts will come out before we get through the forest.”

Mal looked to Lily who smiled then back to Emma, “IF anything should come out you have two dragons with you dear. We can take care of it.”

Emma had forgotten who she was riding with. She let out a breath and shook her head, “I’m sorry I forgot. I’m not used to traveling with such capable people. Most are good with swords but some of these beasts are stronger than steel.”

Mal nodded her understanding while Lily spoke up, “Its nice to be seen as normal most times but I promise we will not be disturbed by these beasts.”

Emma laughed at the younger woman. She was full of herself but with a mother like hers and the training she has Emma could understand it. “Good to know that this silly human is so protected.” They all laughed together and Emma felt herself loosen a little with the knowledge.  She would be well protected with these two and she was guessing that was why Regina wanted them to go.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

They rode up slowly to the glistening gold castle. Emma felt herself fill with awe as she looked at the building. She couldn’t believe this place sat in plain site and never was attacked.

“You can see it,” questioned Mal.

Emma looked at her with a curious look, “Yes...Why?”

“We will discuss that later when we don’t have to worry about traps.” She noticed Emma’s face fall, “Don’t worry princess I will not forget to talk to you about it.” Emma nodded as they continued on. As they walked closer Emma could see the little designs in the gold cover stones. She could see all kinds of little details on the building as they approached. When they made it to the huge doors that kept out intruders she felt very small. The tall wooden doors seemed to reach the sky as she looked up. Lily laughed as Emma looked on with awe and surprise. Mal gracefully dismounted her horse, “We will leave the horses here.” She motioned for the other two to follow. Without a word both of the younger women did as they were told. They walked up to the doors and Maleficent made hand motions while saying a few choice words. There was a bubble or shield around the castle that began to shine as she spoke. When she was done she put her hand forward and was thrown back hitting the ground hard. She sat up and grumbled something under her breath. Lily and Emma ran to help her up. “Damn imp!” She stilled herself then took a breath and let it out. “I’m not strong enough to do this. I need more power.”

Lily smiled, “You’ve got mine mom.”

Mal smiled at her daughter, “Thanks sweety,” she looked to Emma, “I will need you as well.” They walked over to the same spot. “Each of you put a hand on my shoulder.” They did as she told them. Looking back at the doors she continued her instruction, “I will say what needs to be said but I want you two to imagine that the magic that is here is slowly fading. See it fade into nothingness so we may enter. As you imagine this stick your other hands out towards the door.” The two women nodded their heads as they took their positions.

Emma had a hard time at first doing as she was told. She kept wanting to see if it was working. Finally Regina’s voice came through, “Will you just trust that you know what you are doing.” It was said during a fight over the orphanage she was creating. Emma felt like she didn’t know enough to run the project. Regina of course had more faith in her abilities. Regina was right as usual. Emma smiled as she thought of Regina. With the last few words said she moved her hand forward and felt slight pressure, a tingle, then nothing. She opened her eyes and looked over to Maleficent. Her face was radiant as she smiled towards them, “Good job you two.” She took a step forward and nothing happened. “Now let's get through the rest of the castle.”

They were inside the overly decorated castle. They moved slowly with determination through the main halls. Mal was the first to say something, “Now if I was holding the one I love captive where would that be?”

Emma answered, “The dungeon.” The other two stopped and looked at her like she was a little on the crazy side. She shrugged her shoulders, “What? He sounds like a crazy type of person. I figured the most illogical place to put someone you love would be the dungeon.”

Lily laughed a little, “I don’t Emma.”

Mal was smiling, “Actually I would have to agree with you princess. He wasn’t one to make a whole lot of sense.” Emma’s face lit up and she stuck her tongue out at Lily. Lily laughed at her antics, “Come now children.” Mal led the way to the dungeons.

When they made it down they opened the little windows to take a peek inside. Some had people or things inside and others were empty. Regina had described the woman to the three with great detail. It was easy to figure out who they were looking for. As they looked through window after window. They started to wonder if she was in the dungeon after all. With the last one looked through there was no sign of her. The three regrouped to figure where to look next.

Emma was the first to speak, “Do we know anything about her?” Mal looked at Emma and seemed to try and bring back memories of what she knew. Honestly she just heard a small whisper of a rumor about the Dark One’s love. Regina was the only one to actually have seen her.

“I do not but perhaps Regina does,” She started searching for something in her cloak.

“And how do we ask someone who is a day’s ride for this information,” Emma questioned.

Lily smiled and answered with a grin, “With a mirror. They are kind of her thing.” She shrugged.

“HA! I found it.” Mal pulled out a small round mirror. “Regina.” She said into it. Emma moved around to one side as Lily moved to the other. They all waited for any sign that she was there. “Regina!” Mal said a little louder. After a couple minutes Emma thought the two dragons had lost their human minds. “REGINA!” She practically screamed. Low and behold Regina appeared on the surface of the mirror. Emma’s eyes went wide and she wanted to asked so many questions besides the one they needed right now.

“You don’t have to yell,” Regina said with an annoyed tone.

“If you answered the first two times I wouldn’t have,” Mal answered with a smile on her face.

Regina sighed and shook her head, “What do you need?”

“Do you know anything about this Belle,” Maleficent asked.

Regina looked at them but past them. It was a look of trying to sort through memories. She looked down and seemed to be lost in thought. After a few minutes, “Books...I remember when I held her captive she would ask for them.” Everyone paused. She looked up at them, “What?”

“My dear are you saying you stole the Dark One’s love and lived to tell the tale” Mal asked with an amused smile.

Regina quickly returned it, “I wasn’t the worst of us for no reason, dear, I did things to push his buttons.” She kind of shrugged it off with a playful smile. She then shook her head, “Anyways if she is still there and unable to get out she would be in a place where there was a lot of knowledge to be found. Look for his library or something like it and you will likely find her.”

“Understood. We will let you get back to what you were doing,” Mal said as she tilted her head.

“Wait,” Emma said. She took the mirror from Mal, “How is this possible?”

Regina laughed at Emma, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I know magic but I mean how?”

Before Regina could try to answer Mal took the mirror back, “Oh that reminds me, Emma could see the castle.” That’s all she said and Regina went completely still and silent. “I thought that might be your reaction. I told her we would talk about it when we got back. I figured you could talk to her parents before we get there.” Regina nodded and disappeared.

“Why did you do that? I wanted to know how she does it?” Emma grabbed the mirror, “Regina.” Nothing.

“She won’t answer again right now Emma. She is relaying my message to your parents.” Mal took the mirror again and placed it back into her cloak. “No let's move on and find this woman.”

They made their way through the castle hitting random fireballs and weapons flying towards their heads. Each time was a close call but each time Mal or Lily stopped it. By the time they made it to the library the two dragons were a little tired. Emma went to grab the handle to the door when she was stopped by Mal. She motioned for Lily to do it instead. When Lily touched the handle the entire door went into flames. Luckily being a dragon Lily could take in the flames. She smiled back at the other two, “I am really glad right now that I can do that.” Emma patted Lily on her back and walked through the now empty doorway.

When she stepped inside she felt herself going to the awe stare. The ceiling was very high. The walls were shelves and filled to the brim with books. Not an empty place among them to place a new novel. “Careful Emma you may catch flies one of these days,” Lily joked. Emma closed her mouth and rolled her eyes. The women started to walk further in. Splitting up to walk through the aisles of shelves. Emma was growing tired so did the first thing she could think of, “Belle!” No answer came so she tried again, “Belle! Is there anyone in here!” She heard a psst sound. She stopped in her tracks to listen. It came again. She followed where she thought it came from. When she was unsure she stopped and it sounded again. After following it down several aisles she found a lit candle on a table. She sighed heavily, “Great now I’m going crazy.”

“No child, you are not going crazy,” A crazy french accent was heard.

Emma looked around and could only see the lit candle, “Well if I am not going crazy why am I only hearing a voice and not seeing someone?”

The voice laughed lightly, “Because you are being blind.”

“Fine then prove to me you’re here.” Emma scanned the section again.

Suddenly the flames when higher, “Here I am.”

Emma’s eyes went wide, “Ok so I was being blind.” She walked closer to the candle, “And who are you?”

“I am Lumiere,” the flame answered.

Emma shrugged, “Guess that makes sense. Do you know where I could find a woman by the name of Belle?”

He smiled at her, “She was placed into a deep sleep. Push the table aside and a staircase will be revealed. There you will find who you seek.”

Emma pushed the table to the side, “Got it!” She smiled at the flamed face, “Thanks.” She moved towards the aisle she came down, “MAL! LILY! I FOUND SOMETHING!” She could hear movement coming towards her, “Down here!” She waited for them to follow her voice. When they finally came into view she walked back towards the staircase, “Do you mind lighting the way?”

“But of course,” He answered. Mal eyed him suspiciously before following behind Emma. Each step took them deeper into the castle’s hidden places. The little light from the opening was gone by the time they hit the ground floor. She slowly moved the light around to see where she was. Seemed like another dungeon under the castle. As they walked on and could see more books lining the walls. “What is this place?”

“It is the dark library,” Lumiere answered, “It houses the books that he did not want others to have.”

“Well we know where they are so if we need them we can find them,” Emma answered.

“The princess is up ahead. She will be in a room surrounded by magic,” The candle gave.

Emma stopped, “Thanks. Why are you helping?”

Maleficent let out small laugh, “You decide to ask that after we have entered into the dark corridor and may run into something that could kill us instead of the princess? I must say for all your smarts you sure didn’t think that one through.”

Emma rolled her eyes, though Mal and her got along she still liked to cut Emma down at times, “That is why I brought the candle with us. Most beings want to live.”

Mal’s smile didn’t falter, “Touche princess.” Emma bowed her head and moved forward. As they walked on Emma could feel a familiar tingle. Her skin crawled as she walked on. Mal grabbed her shoulder to stop her, “We need to do what we did outside.” She positioned herself in front and began her chanting. Emma and Lily did as they did outside. When the shimmer went away Mal took a slow step forward. Several fireballs came towards her only to be stopped by Lily and herself. When it looked fine to move on they did so. In a room that was finely decorated a single form lay on a massive bed. As they walked in the room lit up with torches and all the fine gold shined in the fire light.

“I think he was trying to hard,” Lily stated as they moved further into the room.

“Please don’t tell me she needs true love’s kiss,” Emma stated a little annoyed.

Mal looked her over, “No he wouldn’t put her into such a state. He placed a spell not a curse on her.”

Emma stopped to look at the two, “What’s the difference?”

Lily answered, “A spell you cast to make the other person do something but in a polite way. A curse is something you do to someone to make them regret they met you.”

Emma stood still as she thought over the words then shrugged, “Makes sense.”

Maleficent moved over to her quickly, “She looks as much the same as when I last met her.”

“You met her mom?”

Mal nodded, “I kidnapped her as a bargaining chip. Didn’t really make a difference but I remember the fire in her eyes. Let’s see if she still has it.” She started moving her hands over the lifeless body. There was shimmering then nothing and they all waited for something to happen. Mal looked perplex like what she did should have worked. She looked over the girl again and tried her spell to waken her once more. No shimmer this time which meant the first time worked.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to wake up,” Emma stated, “She could like her dream world better than the real one.” The other two looked over to her, “What?” She went to the other side of the bed and fell down into a sitting position next to Belle. “When I was asleep I could hear everything going on which made me want to wake up. Plus it was a room full of mirrors.” She looked from her two companions back to Belle, “If the spell was to make her as comfortable as possible she may not want to wake up. She may need a jolt.” Emma shrugged then leaned against the headboard to wait.

“You could be right Emma,” Mal said after a few minutes of thought. With that she moved her hand and gave Belle a jolt. Belle’s eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Her hand went to her head as she tried to clear away the fog. She looked around and tried to remember what was happening. She looked to all three women then jumped of the bed and ran to a suit of armor. She removed the sword and turned back to the other women.

“Stay where you are,” The sword wasn't as firm as it could be. Years of sleep did that to you. “Do you have any idea where you are?”

Emma stood up, “Yes the Dark One’s castle and you are his favorite person. So here is the thing we need you to put that sword down so we can get some information from you.”

Belle’s eyes fell on Maleficent, “I won’t give her anything.” The sword had followed her eyes.

Emma looked to Mal then to Belle, “Look you have been in a very deep sleep for a very, once again, very long time. Several things have changed since you went to sleep. Now one of those things is Maleficent over there is a mother to that lady there,” Emma motioned with her hand, “Lily. They have come here to help my family. I am the daughter of Snow White and David. Right now we need help understanding a few things about your man love. Can you help us with that?” Belle let the sword drop as she looked at Emma. The amount of information she just got was enough to throw her completely off. Emma moved towards her and helped her back to the bed to sit. Mal and Lily moved so that Belle could see them as she tried to gather her thoughts.

After sometime she seemed to connect everything. “I remember Rumple saying that he needed to protect me. He brought me down here and said that as long as I was down here no one would hurt me. He laid me down and then it went black for a while.” She rubbed her head, “When I thought I woke up it was to him. We lived our lives like we always had really.” She dropped her hands and let out a heavy breath, “I guess it was a dream.” Anyone who paid even the slightest bit attention could hear a sadness to her voice. Whatever she was dreaming was obviously something she wanted to really happen.

“I’m sorry I woke you but I don’t have a choice. You are the only one who really knew the Dark One and right now I need as straight forward answers as I can get.”

Belle looked at Emma and smiled sadly, “I would rather be in reality then in a dream. What is it you need?”

“Well I need to know why he needed to have Regina cast the dark curse,” Emma got straight to the point.

Belle looked from her then to her own hands. She stood and started pacing. She was trying to remember what was happening before everything started changing. “He said that something was coming and he wasn’t sure what it was. He was nervous. Which in itself was odd because he seemed to always know what was going to happen. He told me that he has never felt as deep for anyone as he did me. We laid down and I fell asleep.”

“Do you know what he was wanting the curse for though?” Emma was getting antsy.

“Better question, do you know what the dark curse does,” Mel asked. Belle shook her head, “Thought as much. The curse took you to another realm and creates a reality based on what the caster wants.” Something flashed across her face. “What is it dear child?”

“I’m not sure I should tell you,” Belle answered honestly.

“I can understand where you're coming from. When I first got here and realized I was  in Regina’s or as you may know her the Evil Queen’s castle I almost freaked out. After getting to know her and the changes that have been made, I realized that the stories of her weren’t as accurate as people thought.” Belle still looked sceptical. “Look I need to know what he was after because someone is after my son and my parents and my friends. They want to go after my kingdom...I need to stop them.”

Belle took a deep breath and let it out, “Baelfire.” That name went through Emma like a shock but she waited for Belle to continue, “He wanted to get back to his son.”

Mal looked from Belle to Emma and could see that Emma had gone pale. “Dear are you alright?” She moved to Emma and looked her over.

“Why? Why did he leave Baelfire?” Emma asked with a coldness in her voice.

“He was afraid.” She tried to find the right words, “Before becoming the Dark One Rumple was a coward. He couldn’t stand up for himself or his family. Try as he might he just didn’t have it in him. He became the Dark One to keep Bae safe. When the Dark One’s powers fully took over he was more concerned with power then with Bae’s safety. Bae realized this. He found a way to go to a place without magic. Rumple backed out of the deal he made.”

Belle had lead the way back out of the hidden room. She went to a room where her and Rumple spent most their time. She could tell that Emma needed time to come to terms with what Belle had told her. Belle wished she knew where Rumple was and had a feeling that these women may know. She wanted to find him and let him know she was alright after all this time. She missed him, even though she knew she would have to start all over.

“Will you come with us,” Emma asked to break the silence.

Belle looked to her, “I should wait for Rumple.”

Emma shook her head, “Then you will be waiting till you die. He was captured by my parents and is locked away.”

Belle’s face fell completely. She didn’t know what to do with herself. Tears started to fall and she wanted to yell at this intruder. She wanted to be angry and those who imprisoned her love, but she couldn’t. She cried because she knew he had done enough to earn this. She wiped her eyes, “I will go with you then. I’m not sure how much help I will be but I will come.”

Emma nodded, “Then you will need to pack what you need and we will leave right away.”

As the women walked out of the castle Maleficent cast the same protection spell that they broke. Using Emma and Lily to seal it. They mounted Belle riding with Emma and started their journey home. As the slow trek was made Emma felt herself grow angry. Bae had told her about his father leaving him to fend for himself. Told her about the other realms he had been in but never had he told her who is father was. If his father was the Dark One that meant that Henry had relations with one of the most hated beings in most realms. She knew she couldn’t keep that from Henry. It wasn’t fair to keep such secrets. Question is how would she tell him. How would she tell any of her family. Does the Dark One deserve to know? She shook her head. Doesn’t matter right now. All she knows is that maybe the Dark One will work with them if he knows what became of his son after all these years.

“Care to share your thoughts,” Lilly asks breaking the heavy silence.

Emma looked over to her, “I think I can get him to help us with Zelena.” Lily looked from Emma to Mal who rode on the other side of Emma.

“You must have something he really wants if you think that imp will help you where Regina is concerned,” Mal states as she keeps Emma in her peripheral.

“I do...And before you ask what you will have to wait to find out with everyone else.” Emma stated as she signaled for her horse to pick up its pace.

Lily and Mal let her get ahead so she could think as they talked. “So what do you think she has,” Lily asked.

“Information about his son,” Mal stated. “The way she reacted to the name says as much. I doubt though she can prove it. The Dark One would need proof.”

“If she does have proof?”

“Then she has the biggest bargaining chip anyone has ever had against _him_.”

“Let’s hope she does then,” Lily looked from her mother to her new found friend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed I put the same chapter twice. I do apologize about that. Here is the real chapter 23 and I hope you all enjoy it.

The women made it safely to Snow’s castle after the few days of travel through the woods. Emma was happy to be home and wanted nothing more than to hold her son and see Regina. If she was being real honest she just wanted Regina in this moment. The older woman always seemed to know what needed to be done. As they walked into the great entrance she heard Henry yell her name and come charging at her. She picked him up and swung him around as she held him tight.

“You made it back!” He yelled happily.

“I will always come back for you kid,” She said as she put him down.

“Good to know you keep him in mind while you go adventuring,” Regina’s voice filled her with hope in that moment.

“Well he wasn’t the only one but he was one of the main ones,” She said as she smiled wide at Regina.

Regina hid her blush as she found the new person in the party, “Belle, welcome.”

Belle looked unsure and anyone could see she wanted to run but stopped when Snow came calling to her daughter. She held Emma tight as she let the relief of having her back fill her. “Don’t worry mom I’m fine.” She moved to let Snow see Belle, “Mom this is Belle...Belle this is my mother, Queen Snow White.”

Belle bowed as she knew she should, “A pleasure your majesty.” Belle remember hearing about Snow. There was a rival between these two women; quickly Belle shot up and looked to Regina, “You're here in the same room as her?”

Regina smiled and Snow laughed before she answered, “Well Regina and I have hashed out any of our problems. We run this kingdom together.”

“I must of have missed so much,” Belle said as she looked down and started to look a little pale. Regina’s magic was seen as a chair appeared for Belle to fall into.

Snow looked to the other three travelers, “Missed? What is she talking about?”

Emma spoke up first, “I think that would be best said behind protected doors. There is so much to go over. We should do it after the four of us eat and rest.” Emma looked to Regina, “I would like it if you could keep her as much out of site as possible.”

Regina nodded, “Of course,” She walked to Belle in her chair, “I am going to teleport us to your room.” Belle nodded.

When they made it to the room Regina took a few steps away from Belle, “I will be staying in here with you. I don’t want anything to happen to you before we have the chance to talk with Emma and the others. Just let me know if you need anything.” Belle stayed in her chair as she tried to make sense of everything. The Evil Queen and the hero Snow White have become friends. Snow White’s daughter was almost as old as Snow White and she had a son named Henry. The name Henry struck a nerve with her. It hit her; Regina’s father. Belle looked to Regina, “I feel so lost right now.”

Regina who was sitting in another chair looking into the flames looked over to Belle, “Why is that dear?”

“Well first you don’t sound the same as I remember you being when I first met you. He hated you you know.”

Regina smiled, “I do know,” She sat back and looked back into the flames, “Yet I was his favorite.”

Belle moved to sit next to the Evil Queen as she thought about Regina’s words, “That’s true. He would talk down about you but there was glint in his eyes at times when he did.”

“He was the only one that said I could do more than what my mother said I could do.” Regina let a small smile find her face.

“I wish he would have just let his power go. It would have made things easier,” Belle stated as she looked into the flames with Regina.

“He couldn’t do it. He had lost everything and power was the only thing he had left.”

“No...He had me. I would have stayed with him no matter what.”

Regina sat up and looked over to Belle, “Now that I believe. You loved him as the monster so you could love him as the man. Too bad he couldn’t just see that.”

Belle nodded as she looked into Regina’s eyes. A moment of silence and she looked back to the flames, “What else has changed?”

Regina got a little more comfortable, “What do you remember?”

Belle thought for a moment, “I remember him saying that you were soon to follow through on your plan. He needed to take care of a few deals before you did so. He needed to make sure he was covered.” Regina thought back and remembered what time she was talking about. Belle continued, “He said that when you were done him and I would have a happy ending.”

Regina shook her head, “Doesn’t he know that villains never get happy endings?”

Belle looked at Regina a little taken back, “But you have one.”

Regina looked at her for a moment then looked back at the fire. She never stopped to think about her life as it was now. She never thought to consider what it meant for her at this time. She turned her head back to Belle, “I guess you're right. I do have a pretty good life right now.” She let out a sigh as she looked back at the fire, “I worked hard for it though. I lost everything then I gained one thing at a time.”

“Guess that means your a good guy now?” Belle questioned as she looked at the flame. Regina laughed at Belle’s statement and Belled soon joined. How odd it was that she felt so comfortable with the woman. Then again she has never seen her like this.

________________________________________________________________________________________

They all met in Snow’s study. Regina and Maleficent made sure that the room was protected against any spying. They also removed all the mirrors or shiny items. With the room secure they all sat down at a table that Regina placed there. Snow sat to Regina’s right and Emma to her left. Mal to Emma’s left then Lily then Belle, Charming and right back to Snow.

Emma spoke first, “So to begin with Belle was put to sleep with a spell. She has been asleep since you captured Rumple.” Everyone gave her a look like she should watch her mouth. She rolled her eyes and continued, “He wanted you to cast that curse so he could get to his son Baelfire. He went back on their deal and has been trying to get back to him ever since.” Emma didn’t want to say the next part but knew she had to. “He was too late though. Bae is dead.” The room seemed to get even quieter than before.

Snow looked at Emma with questions, “You knew Bae?” Emma nodded, “There’s more,” Snow stated and Emma nodded again.

Regina grabbed Emma’s hand, “Well you better continue then.”

Emma took a deep breath and tears started to fall, “Bae is Henry’s father.” Emma wasn’t sure if it was her or it really happened but the room seemed to dim and no sound could be heard even if something tried to cause it. Regina kept Emma’s hand in her’s.

Belle broke the silence with a whispered, “How?”

Emma looked from Regina to Belle, “Bae had told me he was from all over. He said he wanted to take care of us...I told him I was pregnant and he said he would make sure we had a home. We were still thieves. We had to steal for our meals.” Emma took a breath and continued, “We had just stolen a couple loafs of bread when we were caught by a knight. We tried to explain but the knight didn’t care. He and Bae fought. Bae fought hard but wasn’t quick enough. The knight gutted him.” Emma paused taking a deep breath, “Without thinking I grabbed my sword and went after the knight. We fought and I knocked him out. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn’t do it. So I left him there and took Bae’s body to bury it.” Snow stood and went to Emma’s side. Regina and Snow hugged Emma and let her cry. Emma let them hold her, let them love her. She still wasn’t used to it but let herself go. She hasn’t been this emotional since Bae died.

“You ok love,” Snow asked as she looked into Emma’s eyes. Emma nodded, “Good sweety. You have gone through so much. I wish I was there to keep you from it.” Tears had filled Snow’s eyes. She wished she would have never lost her daughter. Emma took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She nodded to her mother letting her know that she was ok and that she needed to continue.

“This means that Henry is his grandson,” Regina stated. Emma nodded, “I should have known.” She whispered as she let go of Emma’s hand and sat back in her seat. She seem to go into her own little world. She couldn’t lose Henry to him. She couldn’t just sit here either. Zelena was after her and now she may lose her son. If the imp gets out with Zelena’s help she may lose everything she has gained. She was right after all, villains don’t get happy endings. She felt a hand on her cheek. She came back and found Emma was the one wiping away her tears. She grabbed her hand and moved it to her lap. She cleared her throat and sat back up, “What are you planing then princess?”

Emma squeezed her hand, “We tell him the truth about Bae. We will tell him about Henry if he agrees to help with Zelena.”

Belle spoke up, “Take me to him before you tell him any of this. Let me see if I can get him to talk before you do any of that.”

Snow gave a reply, “I’m not sure if that is a good idea.” Snow went into her own thoughts as everyone stopped to think.

Regina looked down at her lap and stared at her and Emma’s hands. As she looked at them she realized she felt calmer when Emma was around. She felt like she had more to fight for. She couldn’t help but feel like she had finally found her place. She may be stuck with Snow White and her shepherd husband but she was fine with that as long as she had Emma and Henry. If she lost them she knew that who she was before would come back full force and then some. She took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder. She could feel eyes on her. Emma was trying to read her mind. Find out what was wrong but Regina couldn’t let her know. She could stand it if Emma didn’t feel the same way she found herself feeling. She gave a weak smile to the blonde before looking back down to their hands.

“Regina,” Snow said questioningly, “Do you think you can act like your old self for a short time?” Everyone looked at the white Queen with Questions.

“I guess I could if I needed to...but why?” Regina gave Snow her full attention.

“I think if we play him a little we could get more information before having to use all our cards.” Regina smiled big as she thought about manipulating Rumple like he used to do to her. Snow then started to explain how they could use what information they had to get what they needed. After a little debate a plan was created.

“Well now that we have that figured out, there is another matter,” Mal stated. Everyone looked at her waiting for what she was talking about. She smiled and looked to Emma, “It would seem that our dear princess has the gift of magic.”

Regina looked to Emma to see her reaction and almost laughed. Her face went pale and her eyes went big, “What are you talking about,” Emma whispered.

Regina explained, “His castle is protected against any non magical beings. The only way to see it is if you have magic.”

Emma finished the thought, “So when I said I could see it I was saying I had magic.”

“Should it really surprise you princess,” Mal said smiling, “After all you helped me break the spells and set them back up.”

“I thought you needed my energy or something not magic,” She looked like she was going through every memory she had trying to figure out if it showed itself before.

“How,” Snow asked.

Regina looked at her, “You two have true love. I’m sure that the product of true love is going to be pretty powerful.”

“That actually makes sense. He was always fascinated with these two,” Mal motioned to Charming and Snow.

“What does that mean for me,” Emma asked, “What about Henry?” As Emma asked she looked to Regina with concern.

“Henry does not have magic as far as I can tell. I did a few tests on him to see but he didn’t pass them…He could show signs in the future. I know I didn’t really show potential until I chose to learn it. As for you?...Well you need to learn how to use it and access it. If you don’t you could hurt someone.”

Snow looked to Regina with her last words, “Will you teach her?” Emma noded to her mother’s request.

Regina wanted to tease Emma but found the sad puppy dog face she had to be too much, “I can help and I’m sure several others will help as well. We just need to make sure it's somewhere that others can’t spy on.”

“Agreed on both accounts,” Mal spoke up, “I will help with things should you two have any kind of disagreements or if she runs into something she can’t teach you.” She looked to Lily then back to Regina and Emma, “I will be your go to sounding board much like Regina is for Lily.”

“That would be helpful,” Emma said as she looked down to her hands.

“Then its settled, Regina and Mal will help you learn magic. You can use this study and do what you need to it to keep us and any items we keep in here safe.” Snow stated.

With the meeting over Mal and Lilly took Belle to get some food while Emma and Regina went for a walk. As they walked through the courtyard Emma’s mind was going everywhere. Regina let her stew as they walked so she could figure out her own feeling on the subject. When they made it to a bench in one of the many gardens they both sat and took in their surroundings.

“Can I do it,” Emma asked.

“Do what,” Regina asked as she looked from the flowers to Emma.

“Learn how to control my magic,” She stated as she looked at her hands.

Regina smiled and put her hand over Emma’s, “I believe you can. You just have to learn how to control your emotions. If you fear what you have then you will never control it.” She looked out at the garden, “When I lived here these gardens weren’t as beautiful. Leopold didn’t really care what they looked like as long as they didn’t get in his way. Snow was young and was learning how to run a kingdom. As for myself, well I was lost and lonely. I was invisible to everyone but Snow it seemed. I wanted to find something that would show I was here. I chose the gardens. I planted a few apple trees and felt a bit better about myself. I slowly took over the gardens and turned it into a place for me to get away in.” Emma could see the pride in Regina’s eyes making her smile. Regina didn’t talk much about her past with Leopold but Emma heard stories from both sides. “I’m glad your mother hasn’t let them suffer since she took the castle back.”

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand, “I am too.” Regina turned her sight back to Emma. They looked into each other’s eyes and got lost. Neither understanding why they felt so comfortable with the other since the beginning but they have. Emma had heard so many nasty things about Regina before they even met. Those rumors turned many against the woman but Emma never gave them much stock. She wasn’t one to believe blindly. With how well Regina had taken care of Henry and even herself she knew Regina wasn’t all bad. She went through hell as a child and now she is still paying for what her mother created. “Thank you.”

Regina turned her head slightly sideways, “For what princess?”

Emma smiled, “For saving my life on more than one occasion. For taking Henry in when you didn’t have to. For seeing my fears and trying to ease them.” Emma took a deep breath and smiled wide, “I guess for just being you.”

Regina let a smile show as she blushed, “I’m just glad I was able to get this far in life and have actual love in it.”

**“Me too,” Emma said as she stood. She turned to Regina, “Well I better get some lunch myself I want to start our lessons as soon as possible.” Regina nodded and expected Emma to walk away. Emma though was fighting with herself. Finally deciding why the hell not she leaned over, kissed Regina’s cheek, then turned and walked away.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated on a usually set day. I have been trying to get the story finished and it would seem I keep hitting blocks. Thanks to everyone who reads though!

Regina stayed in Snow’s study as she thought about Emma. Never would she have thought that Emma really had any interest in her. She new that they tended to flirt with one another. Then again should she read that much into it. Should she really worry about that now with everything that has been happening? Regina shook her head. Snow did say that living in the now was better than worrying about the future too much or holding onto the past. Would it be a bad thing if she fell for her son's mother? What is wrong with me? She thought about the situation. How would Henry take this? She smiled, he would take it with a happy grin most likely. He just wanted everyone to be happy. How lucky was she that she was able to raise such a kind person. A true believer at heart and easily forgiving.

He had learned of her past from some workers as he sneaked through their castle. He had asked about it in front of Emma. That was one of the hardest things she had to deal with in a long time. Emma was kind to her though. When Henry left to think about what he was told Regina started crying. Try as she might she couldn’t stop the tears. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and held her whispering words of encouragement. After that day Regina had grown to trust Emma much more. Emma seemed to be the only one who was willing to try to get beyond her walls. She smiled to herself as she thought of Emma.  
"Hope that smile is a good thing and not one of those, I am going to have so much fun at someone else's expense, smiles." Emma said with a smile on her face as she walked into the room.  
Regina turned to look at the other woman, "Maybe a bit of both," Her smile widened, "After all you are going to be my student."  
Emma wasn't one to just take Regina's words at face value though, "Bring your worse your majesty." She bowed with her last words.  
Regina laughed at Emma's display, "Shall we get started then princess?" Emma nodded and so the lesson began.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

Snow noticed Maleficent outside in the courtyard so made her way to the ex villain. As she approached Mal seemed to see her and prepared to leave from her spot.Though the two had progressed towards more than just toleration, Mal tended to avoid Snow.  
Snow decided that she wasn't going to let that happen this time, "Maleficent!"  
Slowly the blonde woman turned, "Did you need something your Majesty?"  
Snow smiled, "You can call me Snow. I would really like if you did."  
Mal smiled, "I will try. What can I do for you?"  
Snow motioned for them to sit on the bench Mal had just stood up from, "I was wondering if we might talk."  
Plain confusion showed on the witch's face, "If you would like."  
Snow smiled, "I would." They sat in silence for a moment as Snow tried to gather her thoughts.  
After several minutes of silence Mal couldn't help but laugh and make fun of Snow, "Well this is a wonderful conversation."  
Snow looked at the older woman and chuckled, "Sorry. I have a specific question to ask but I'm not sure how to."  
"Well the best thing to do is to just ask," Mal offered.  
Snow smiled then nodded, "How do you know Regina exactly?"  
Mal smiled at Snow, "She helped me find my fire again." Mal looked out in front of her, going back in time, "She was always a stubborn woman. She showed up wanting to learn from me. She wanted to be as dangerous as the dragon." Mal shook her head, "Honestly she was more dangerous than me."  
"What makes you say that?"  
Mal smiled, "Regina has always been very charismatic. At that time she was invisible as well. She could come and go as she pleased. She definitely was a fiery one. She seemed timid when I first met her. As we talked I realized that she was just finding her voice."  
"I always remember her being very talkative. She was always a very good listener."  
"For you my dear she was. For the rest of the kingdom she was just the invincible Queen. She had done things that she was still coming to terms with. When your father died she was more than capable of taking over. During her invincible times she learned how to run a kingdom. She learned what to do and what not to do. She was determined to have the kingdom and make it successful."  
"There were times I remember people talking about her like she was a godsend." Snow stated as she thought about the past.  
"That's because she wanted people to fear her powers and realize that should they mess with her kingdom they would die. She had several of us who would have helped her. She never asked for help once she came into her own though."  
"What happened with you two though. She seems to have a special place for you?"  
"Now I see." She smiled at Snow, "You want to know if we were involved." She held Snow in her gaze and Snow nodded. "Well dear we had...Fun times." Her face lit up a little as she thought about it. "She was a very eager student." A wide smile came across Mal’s face and Snow blushed. “She wasn’t one to just give up either. She reminded me of who I was and we called on each other when needed.”   
“So you two no longer do that?” Snow’s curiosity was getting the better of her.  
Mal shook her head, “I thought she was dead when word spread that her mother had taken her vengeance. I assumed that she took Regina’s heart. Come to find out the old woman was just trying to find a way to make amends.” Mal gave Snow a sad smile, “If she only realized she had to have a heart to learn to love again.”  
That caught Snow’s attention, “What do you mean?”  
“Well it was said that the woman removed her heart so that she could attain power and not let her emotions get in the way. This is why she was so efficient at magic.”  
“When you heard about what happened were you sad?”  
Mal gave a weak smile, “I was but had to focus on my child. Lily became my most important priority.”  
“I can understand that. Seems one thing after another has happened to us,” Snow’s eyes glistened as she thought about their history.  
“You are a kingdom full of heroes of course things keep happening. All of you can handle the situations.”  
Snow looked at her, “Why does that matter?”  
Mal gave her a smirk, “Dear when people are strong and capable others tend to want to take them out.” She looked out into the garden, “You should get used to it, as should the rest of them.”  
“And you?” Snow asked as she watched the witch.  
Mal’s face fell a little, “I am a dragon who was never very good and keeping to myself. Especially with Lily. She likes to go out and see things. I won’t leave her side though.”  
“So you will be strong too,” Snow said with a smile, “We will be there to help you both be if you need it.”  
It has been a long time since someone told her they would be there for her. She wasn’t sure how to handle it but found that hearing Snow say she would be there for her was a nice change of pace, “Thank you Snow. I appreciate that.”  
Snow Grabbed her hand, “Of course.”  
Shaking the mood from her a bit Mal asked, “Now why do you want to know the nature of said relationship?”  
Snow blushed a bit, “Well I wanted to know if she liked women.”  
Mal had a feeling of where this was going but she liked to see Snow squirm, “Oh, and why is that dear?”  
Snow sat up a little more then cleared her throat, “I have a feeling that Regina and Emma are more than friends.”  
“Yes dear they are,” shock showed on Snow’s face, “They are mothering a child together and they have become the best of friends from what I can see.”  
Snow sighed, “I mean more along the same lines you and Regina were together.”  
Mal smiled, “If they were would that bother you?”  
Snow looked out at the flowers and trees, “I’m not sure if it would.” She looked back to Mal, “It feels a little weird because Regina was married to my father.” Mal nodded her understanding so Snow continued, “At the same time though I see how they try to hide their laughter from David and I. I’ve also caught Regina going to touch Emma then stop herself.”  
“Well she isn’t sure if Emma likes her back,” Mal informed, “So she tries to keep herself in check so she doesn’t get hurt.”   
“I honestly thought that Regina was starting to fall for Robin.” Snow said as she thought about current events.  
“She liked him and possibly could have fallen for him,” Mal shook her head as she continued, “But after him just bringing Zelena in and expecting Regina to be fine with it...Well let's just say Regina doesn’t like surprises.”  
“I want Emma to be happy but fear that being with Regina may only bring temporary happiness.”  
“And why is that?” Mal asked wanting in truth to know what was going through Snow’s head.  
“Regina is at times one of those people who hold herself back and I don’t want Emma to get hurt because of that.”  
Mal knew what Snow was talking about. It as a trait of most of the reformed villains. Why should those who have done so much harm deserve to be happy. She was still working on it herself but understood what Snow was saying. “I know what you are talking about but maybe Emma could show Regina how far she has come. Maybe she can get Regina to finally move forward.”  
Snow smiled at Mal, “You could be right. I guess I’m combating with myself because I care so much about them both.”   
“Well then they are two very lucky women,” Mal smiled as she stood turning to leave.  
Snow stood and grabbed her hand, “I know we are still getting to know one another but I you are becoming a very important person to me as well.” Mal lost her words as her eyes began to glisten. She finally gave a small smile and nodded to Snow. Snow took Mals hand and put it in her arm, “Now,” Snow said as she lead the way back towards the castle, “Since you now know my worries feel free to jest not just myself but the two of them.”   
Mal smiled wide, “My my Snow you are mean.” They both laughed as they made their way inside.   
_______________________________________________________________  
It had been an hour after their first lesson had ended and Emma was still a little upset. Regina had pushed her hard to get results. Regina made Emma remember things that she really didn’t want to. At one point Regina even threw a couple fireballs her way. Emma let out a sigh because she knew it was her fault. Any time Regina would start pushing Emma towards a memory of something unpleasant Emma would end up throwing random magick bursts. It wasn’t something she intended to do but she felt a little better after she did it.   
“You don’t look so good ma,” Henry said when he found Emma laying in her bed.  
Emma lifted her head up and looked at him, “I’m just out of energy kid.”  
“Mom pushed you hard during your training didn’t she?” He climbed on the bed and laid next to her.  
“Yes she did. I expected as much though. I need to be able to defend myself should something happen.”  
A low whisper came through the room, “I’m glad you see it that way.” Both Henry and Emma sat up causing a smile to appear on Regina’s face, “I hope your not too angry at me.”  
Emma sighed a little, “I am a little angry but its not at you.” Emma looked to Henry and before she could say a word he started climbing off the bed, “Where you going kid?”  
Henry landed on his feet, “You and mom need to talk. You were going to ask me to leave you two alone.”   
“My aren’t we getting smart,” Regina noted with a smile.  
“I’m not a little kid anymore moms. I can tell when I’m not supposed to be in a room.” He hugged a now standing Emma then hugged Regina and left the room.  
“He sure is growing up,” Emma noted.  
Regina nodded, “He is indeed.” Slowly she looked back to Emma, “I know there is so much you have gone through,” Regina started but was cut off.  
“You're not allowed to blame yourself for anyone of it. If anything its whoever screwed your mother over that caused it all.” Emma took a deep breath then let it out with a huff. “I’m just not one who deals with things very well. I try to just forget they happened.”  
“And you think I am all forgiving? Come now I tried to kill your mother for years.” Regina gave her usual smirk, “I just don’t want these lessons to destroy the friendship we have.”  
Emma grabbed Regina’s hand, “It won’t and if I’m honest it would only make it stronger.”  
“Why?” Regina whispered. Emma was holding both her hands and was only getting closer to her. Their eyes were locked. It was hard not to feel the butterflies in her stomach or the tingling in her hands.  
“Because when I talk about my past I’m entrusting you with my heart.” Emma’s voice slightly cracked with her last words.  
Regina stared into Emma’s eyes, “I will do what I can to protect it.”   
Emma’s eyes flashed to Regina’s lips then back to Regina’s eyes, “I know you will.” It seemed like time stood still as they stood in their spots. Regina decided she was tired of waiting and wondering so she moved. Slowly she touched her lips to Emma’s. It was light to see what Emma would do. When Emma didn’t back away from Regina she moved closer and made sure Emma could feel her entirely. Regina could feel Emma’s hands moving to her hips then sliding towards her back. Regina moved her right hand to Emma’s face as she had her left on her hip. The kiss was slow and gentle. Emma was upset at herself for not doing this sooner. After several minutes of tasting each other they slowly pulled apart.   
Emma smiled like a goof, “I should have gotten mad at you sooner.”  
Regina slightly bit her bottom lip then gave her winning smile, “I agree princess.” Her eyes went back to Emma’s lips, “I would have to say that I rather enjoyed that.” Regina’s eyes met Emma’s again.  
“Good to know,” Emma said quietly as she moved in to continue their makeout session.  
_______________________________________________________________

Zelena grew angry as she listened to the report from Robin. He just told her that the extra guards outside the vault were only there as a rouse. Anything in the vault was gone and he suspected that they were on to Hook and himself. “You fools can’t even pretend to be good enough for them,” She yelled at him. “You should have tried harder with my sister. That fool Hook didn’t do more then try to bed the princess.” She cleared her throat in disgust. “Can you two do nothing right?”  
“We have been doing everything else for you,” Robin answered as he took a step towards Zelena, “We have located a place that will get us the key to getting Rumple out of his cage.”  
Zelena stopped in her pacing and looked at him with a wicked smile, “Will you have it here when I find the Author?”  
“Hook is procuring it now.” Robin said as he took another step, “Darling can I ask you something?”  
“Zelena smiled at him, “And what would you like to ask?”  
“How did you find out about the Author?” He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.  
“Well lover if you must know,” She smiled again taking a step to close the small distance between them, “I stole the heart of a child. I sent said child to the man known as the apprentice. The old coot was more than willing to share the stories of his adventures to the girl. As he spoke he mentioned a man given the power to control destiny for others. His title was the Author. Said author was locked away in his own book.” She gave a chaste kiss to his lips then turned away, “I broke into his home. I tried to kill him but it didn’t seem possible. So I froze him. I found a key but not a book.” She pet the top of her favorite winged monkey’s head, “I need to find the book to use the key. Once the Author is out I can have him write me a new life.”  
“Then my dearest why do you need Rumplestilskin?”   
“If this plan should fail I have a back up on. I may need to take a little longer to enact it but I will find the right ingredients and need him to give me one of them.”  
“I see,” he said as he took her hand and led her to their bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So curious how things change. I was struck with inspiration and wrote several chapters. I just hope people like where I'm going with it. I am going to try and add every few days so that people can get the chapters slowly. As always feedback is welcome.
> 
> ENJOY!

They entered into the cave like dungeon with a cloud of purple smoke. Snow and Regina were the only ones who made the trip. They wouldn’t let the kingdom be unguarded by having everyone with them. With Snow’s study under complete protection they used that room for anything they needed to plan. The room is also rigged for traps and triggers to prevent people from stealing anything from the room. Regina took a deep breath, focused her mind, then went into Evil Queen mode. 

She walked up to the cage that held her teacher and stopped a few inches from him. He stood by the bars and smiled at her like he knew why she was there. She eyed him with distaste as she waited him out.  
“Well dearie are you just going to stare or are you going to say something?” He talked with his hands as he questioned her.  
“I am trying to figure out why I have even come,” She turned away taking a few steps away from him. Looking down at her nails as if they were more interesting, “I have what I want.” She sighed a little then cut her eyes up at him, “Belle hasn’t aged a day.”  
Rumple’s face fell, “If you hurt her I will kill you.”  
Regina tisked at him, “How do you think you’re going to do that, imp?” She looked around him then back at him, “From where I stand you are locked away safely for me to do as I will.”  
His face went into an angry sneer, “You came here for something Regina. What is it?”  
She slyly looked over to him, “Zelena.” He went stiff then relaxed, something only she would have been able to see. She moved to lean against a wall, “It seems you know her.”   
“Well so do you in an off way dearie,” his smile returned.  
She started preparing herself to use her cards as best she could because she could tell he would use all he had to get out of the cage. “I want you to tell me in plain words not riddles imp how I know her and what she wants.”  
“I may care for Belle but what you ask is far more than I may be willing to give…” He looked up and then back to her, “BUT! If you could get me out of here…” He looked around leaving his words unsaid.   
She smiled and laughed at him, “You must think me an idiot. You think that I would just show up with Belle as my only card. Think again...I also know where he is,” She let her signature grin show then whispered to him, “Baelfire.” His face went cold and he looked like he could shoot daggers from his eyes. She laughed at his reaction turning her back to him as she continued, “No Rumplestiltskin you will give me what I want to know and I will let you first see your Belle. Once I have verified all your information I will then tell you about your dear Bae.” She paused to look at him, “Deal?”  
He huffed out, “Deal.”   
“Good,” She straightened up, “Now who is Zelena?”  
He smiled wickedly at Regina then began slowly pacing, “She was my pupil,” he gestured to himself with his usual theatrics, “She was very good just not able to really love. She was Cora’s first daughter,” He waited for Regina’s reaction but she wouldn’t give him the pleasure of having one. “Well, well dearie it looks like you have finally learned to hold yourself together. Is this due to your new interest?”  
“You can say what you will imp but I will not give in to your taunts.” She kept her cool, “Now what does she want?”   
He smiled at her, “What you’ve got dearie. She has hated you since she found out about you. Always said she should have been the favorite.” He paused looking at her, “Wish I could have figured out how to use her instead of you.” Regina felt a surge of angry but kept it under control. It wouldn’t do to have him get the better of her now. He smiled wider as he realized that his pupil has finally learned to keep herself on task, “As far as what she wants...Well...I am afraid I can only guess it has something to do with getting rid of you or turning your life into hell.” He laughed at his last words. Regina rolled her eyes and turned to leave.  
“We had a deal dearie...Belle.” He said as demanding as he could while keeping his tone pleasant.  
She stopped in her tracks and only slightly turned her head back, “When I verify this piece of information you will have her.” Before he could rant and rave she quickly made her way through the corridors.

When she arrived where her and Snow parted she let out a breath she had been holding. She hasn’t had to be that cruel in so long she forgot what it felt like. She loved playing with Rumple usually. He was just a cruel person. After all that she has been through and done she just didn’t like the way it felt. She wanted to throw up for more than one reason.  
Snow stood, “Guessing it either went really bad or really well.”  
Regina took another deep breath, “I know who Zelena is but I want to go over the information with everyone.”  
Snow nodded, “Are you alright?” Regina nodded. “Are you sure, you don’t look so good,” Snow questioned.  
“Can we please just get back,” Regina snapped.   
Snow looped her arm in Regina’s, “That’s fine but just take it easy on yourself.” Regina forgot for a moment that Snow actually cared. After all these years she still had to remind herself that she isn’t as alone as she used to be. 

When they appeared in Snow’s study it was already filled. Ruby, Lily, Maleficent, Emma, Charming, Belle, and the dwarfs were already talking about something. Regina held onto Snow so she wouldn’t fall over. Snow stayed close to her and Emma was soon at her other side. She wasn’t feeling very good and wasn’t sure why. The two Charmings helped get Regina to a chair.   
Emma kneeled down in front of the chair then moved Regina’s face to look at her so she could look the Queen over, “You are pale Regina. Your sweating. What happened?”  
Regina tried to answer but felt her stomach turn. Letting go of Snow White she moved her hand to her stomach, “Nothing but talk.”   
Mal was standing back, “You sure that’s all that happened?”  
Regina was too weak to look up at her friend, “I can’t think of anything he did.”  
“Doesn’t matter if he tried,” Snow said as she looked to Mal, “He can’t use any magic while in that cage.”   
Mal looked a bit angry, “Well something has happened to her. She looks like she is about lose her lunch.”  
Regina held up her hand to stop all the chatter, “It could have been something else that is just starting since I used magic or it could just be that I am catching something. Let us not jump to conclusions.” She took a deep breath and sat up. “Now everyone sit down and let me tell you what I have learned so I can be taken care of.” Without another word everyone took a seat. “To start with Zelena is here because of me.” She took a slow breath to keep her stomach under check, “Apparently she is my sister.” Everyone looked from her to each other then back to her. She was still trying to get over it herself but didn’t have time to right now, “She wants me to suffer like she has. At least that is what I was getting from Rumple. She was his student like we guessed. He said that he wished he could have taught her to use the curse I didn’t. Something about not able to love.” She leaned back and let her head rest on the chair and closed her eyes, “In essence,” She took another breath, “This is all happening because of me.”  
“No,” Emma said, “This is all happening because of your mother. She had the other child, she seems to have abandoned it, she kept it from you, and now this child wants revenge.”   
“She’s right Regina,” Snow agreed.  
“Doesn’t matter if she is related to you or not,” Ruby broke in, “She has something planned and whatever it is,” She shook her head, “Its big.” She stood and started to pace near her chair. Its a habit she has due to the wolf inside her, “She is gathering some crazy ingredients and enlisting the help of any dark creature...I do know however that she needs him in order to complete this plan of hers.”  
Weakly Regina spoke, “Which means she is either not strong enough to do it or he has a certain quality she needs in order for this to work.” Her eyes were closed and she was searching for a reason she felt so sick. Everyone went quiet as they tried to think about reasons or how to stop this. The reason for her sickness hit her, during the last practice session Emma had hit her with some kind of blast when she got upset about Regina pestering her. “Damn.” Regina lowly stated. Everyone stopped their own contemplation and looked to her. She sat up and looked over to Emma, “You made me sick.” Emma looked like she wanted to argue but then started to blush.  
“How did Emma make you sick,” Snow asked.  
“She got mad at me during our practice session and hit me with something. I didn’t think much of it then because I felt fine. Now however that is the only thing that sticks out during my day.” Regina sighed and sat back.  
Mal was all smiles, “Looks like she wanted you to feel how she felt.”   
“Mom fix her,” Lily ordered.  
“Why the student should be able to do it,” She said with a little laughter in her voice. Regina could tell that Mal was just playing with everyone but she was in no mood to deal with it.  
“Mother!” Lily said louder, “She is still learning. Regina has come to our aid a few times when I messed up and hurt you.”  
Mal let out a sigh, “Fine.” She looked over to Regina, “You really have to let me have a bit more fun daughter.” With concentration and mastery from years of practice Mal lifted the spell Emma had placed on Regina. “There you go, now you should be able talk without losing your lunch.”  
Regina took a deep breath then smiled at Mal, “Thank you.” Her stomach was relaxing and her body was feeling better already. “Now that I can think a bit more clearly,” She looked over to Emma and smiled big at her then looked to the others. “Have you heard about anything they are planning?”  
Ruby spoke up, “They are trying to find a map of some sort to find him. Other than that there isn’t much else they talk about. They seem to think that you have hidden it in that vault.”  
Snow shook her head, “Its a good thing we moved the gold and jewels out of there. Should they get in there they will find a trap. We have even doubled up on the guards to make them think that there is something of value in there. Other than that the map they are looking for is nowhere near here or even in this kingdom.”  
Regina looked to Snow, “How long has it been where it is?”  
Snow smiled, “It doesn't stay in the same place for very long. Besides David and myself, you are the only other one who knows where he is. The map can only be seen by the eyes of our descendants. We gave it to the fairies. They keep it hidden. They will only give the map up if and when absolutely needed.”  
Distaste flashed in Regina’s eyes, “I may not like them but they can be useful at times. At least they did that right.”  
Emma smiled, “Well good to know that you can look past your distaste.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and squeezed it. It was short moments like this that made things seem to fall in place.  
“Well then my dears, we will need to look into getting more information on these three.” Mal said as she tried to give her old friend and new one a moment to themselves. “We will need to look into who they really are. There should be something about them from other kingdoms. Lily and I will look into that. Ruby you and your people continue to listen to them. Have them followed the best you can without being caught. You four will keep running the kingdom as usual for now.”  
Regina smiled at Mal, “So you are taking the lead on this now?” Mal just winked at her and stood. With a bow her and Lily were gone in a puff of gray smoke. 

Regina went to her room after the meeting to let her body rest. Snow and Emma went for a walk around the gardens just to let off some of the stress from the last few days. After walking for several minutes Snow cleared her throat, “So how are you and Regina doing?”  
Emma stopped and looked at at her mother, “We are both a little stressed. We don’t want anything to happen to Henry or James. I think she has cast a new spell every day just to make sure they are protected. She even taught Henry a quick spell with something she charmed that would teleport him to her should something happen. She has him learning about herbs and all that so that he can see if something isn't right with his food.” Emma guided them to a bench so they could sit. “Other than being really paranoid she seems good though.”  
Snow just listened to Emma as she talked. Emma and Snow didn't get very many chances to just be alone. There was still so much she didn't know about her daughter. “So what about you?”  
Emma looked over to her mother, “Fine I guess. A bit overwhelmed with everything...I’m just happy I’m not doing all this alone.”  
Snow looked from Emma to her hands and sighed, “Sad thing is you may not be going through this if you never returned.”  
“True but then I wouldn't have Henry, have gotten to know you and dad, James, Regina. I would still be very alone. I like having you guys and your issues more than being alone.” Emma gave Snow a smile that reminded her of Charming.  
“Well I guess you could call me selfish then because I am happy to have you as well.” They laughed freely letting the laughter loosen them up. When it slowed down Snow asked, “Can I ask you something?”  
Emma kept the smile on her face, “Sure.”  
Snow took a deep breath, “Is there something going on between you and Regina?”  
“What do you mean?” Emma was a little confused by her mother’s question.  
“Well you two seem really close. You seem to really rely on one another. You two remind me a bit of Charming and myself...” Snow said with a small smile on her face as she let her words fade.   
Emma looked at her mother and wondered should she share the most recent development or should she keep it to herself, “If there was something going on would it matter?”  
Snow smiled, “You know I thought about that question when I first had my suspicions.” She looked at Emma with genuine care, “It wouldn't as long as you two took care of each other.”   
Emma smiled at her answer even more, “Good to know.”   
“So are you going to answer the question?”  
Emma got that goofy grin on her face that she gets when they kissed, “Well we kissed the other day.”  
Snow seemed to light up, “And was it what you hoped?”  
Emma leaned back and looked at the sky, “It was more than what I had hoped! I can’t wait to do it again.”


	26. Chapter 26

Mal barely dodged out of the way of a fireball, “Well hello to you too.” She smiled at Regina who had one of her evil smirks.  
“Thanks Maleficent, I think she would have actually taken my head off with that one,” Emma said a bit out of breath.  
Mal looked to Regina on her left then turned her head to look at a tired out Emma and smiled, “It wouldn’t have taken your head of dear….It would have just turned you bald.” She laughed at Emma’s middle finger response. “Now now don’t be such so crude princess.”  
Emma rolled her eyes, “Did you come here to irritate me or to give us information?”  
“Emma that is not very nice. She is a welcome guest in this castle,” Snow said as she walked in. A mischievous gleam in her eyes. She made her way to Mal’s right side.  
“Well if she was trying to irritate you,” Emma didn’t have the chance to finish.  
“Doesn’t matter what she is or is not trying to do Emma.” Snow reprimanded Emma.  
“Be careful dear,” Regina joined the conversation walking towards Mal and Snow, “It would seem these two have made an agreement. You won’t win with both of them going at you.”   
Emma got a cocky smirk, “But if you were on my side then I would have a fighting chance.”  
“Now why on earth would she do that,” Mal asked smiling.  
Both women blushed a bit at the question. Emma stuttered for an answer, “Well...umm...you see…”   
“Well do get to the point princess,” Mal said while Snow tried to contain her laughter at both of them.   
“You two are ridiculous. Do you really have nothing better to do than pick on Emma here.” Regina asked trying to help Emma.  
“Yes we do actually,” Mal turned her sights on Regina, “Have you been giving her the same lessons I gave you once upon a time?” Mal winked at Regina who seemed stunned into silence. “Moving quickly aren’t we?” With that question Snow started laughing. Emma and Regina made quick eye contact then looked away.   
“You two are such children,” Regina finally announced.  
“Yes well we keep you young,” Mal answered with a smile all her own. Just then a puff of grey smoke showed up in the room.   
“I did it,” Lily announced excitedly. She looked to the four women and then made eye contact with her mother, “What did you do?”  
“Why do you assume I did anything?” Mal tried acting appalled but had a hard time keeping her smile at bay.  
“Now Lily it wasn’t all your mother. I was helping her,” Snow admitted. Lily stopped glaring at her mother to look at Snow, “You helped her?”  
“Yes daughter of mine. Snow and I have become quite close,” Mal said as she put an arm around Snow’s shoulders, “We have even had a few lunch dates.”  
“Does dad know,” Emma asked trying not to think of her mother cheating.  
“Yes of course he does,” Snow said with a smile.  
“Now how did you win Charming over so quickly? It took me years to even have him look at me without distaste.” Regina questioned her friend.  
“Well its one of my secrets and its not one I am willing to share,” She replied.  
“I’m glad that should I leave you four alone you won’t try to kill each other,” Lily stated.  
“Now I might irritate them daughter but I doubt they would kill me,” Mal said with a bit of a pout.  
Lily smiled, “You have just as much charm gaining an ally as you do creating an enemy.”  
Mal Shrugged, “I can’t argue there.”  
Emma laughed at how easily Lily could reprimand her own mother, “You know sometimes its hard to tell who the mother is between the two of you.”  
Regina got a smirk finding an opening, “Yes dear friend. How long has your daughter been raising you?”  
Mal wasn’t one to let a few words hurt her though, “For a few years now. Its so much fun teasing her I just can’t help it.”  
“Geez mom...Thanks for that,” Lily rolled her eyes.  
Regina finding it irritating being the reason for the joking changed the subject, “So did you come here for an actual reason or to disrupt our lesson?”  
Lily looked to her mother again, “Really? You haven’t told them yet?”  
Mal shrugged it off, “I was having too much fun.”  
Snow went serious, “What has happened?”  
Lily answered, “Rumor has it that one of the things that Zelena is looking for is Squid ink.”  
Regina’s face went to stone as she looked at her young friend, “You’re sure that’s what you heard.”  
Lily nodded and Mal answered, “Come now dear why would we lie about something like that.” Mal’s face was stone as well.  
“Well if it has you two looking like this that is a bad thing,” Emma stated.  
“Emma,” Regina said, “If she gets that its possible she may just get Rumple out.”  
Snow seemed to freeze in her place, “How?”  
“If one works the magic right it would just take a breath of squid ink to release him from his prison,” Regina answered.  
“Then take me to him and let me talk him out of going with her,” Belle had walked in for the last part.  
The five women turned to look at her. Mal answered, “He is power hungry my dear girl. You may love the beast but can he let go of power enough to keep you?”  
“She’s right Belle,” Regina chimed in, “If you try to convince him that he needs to stay where he is then he will assume we turned you against him.” Regina let out a sigh then looked Belle in the eye, “And I would hate for him to take your life, believe it or not.”   
Belle smiled at Regina, “I know you have changed since the last we met. I also know he may come after me but I have to try. If he understands why I am saying the things I say then maybe he will stop whatever plan he has.”  
“You are full of hope dear and he may feed off that,” Regina answered.  
“No she will be safe because I think she needs to do it,” Snow spoke up.  
Regina rolled her eyes, “Of course you do because you're on the hope committee Snow.” Mal and Emma tried not to laugh at the interaction.  
Snow shook her head, “Committee or not she needs to do this. Not just to try and help us but because of everything she has been through with him.”  
“Thank you Snow,” Belle stated as she looked back to Regina, “I can do this. I want to do this even if it means my life at the end of the day.” Regina shook her head, sighed then turned and walked away leaving everyone to wonder what she thought.  
Everyone but Emma. Emma smiled at the room, “She will do it. She just doesn’t want to say that she thinks you're worth more than a maybe plan.” As she said the words she started making her way out. “Don’t worry guys she will do whatever is needed.” The three women gave each other a knowing smile as Emma exited the room.  
___________________________________________  
They walked side by side through the dimly lit caverns. Snow kept a fair distance from them. Regina wasn’t one to break a deal especially with the dark one. When everything checked out with what Rumple had said she had to follow through. On top of it Belle and the others insisted they do so. They were quiet as they walked. Regina had hoped the silence would make Belle turn around.   
“You and the White princess seem to be very close,” noted Belle as they took slow steps.  
“Emma and I are raising a child together, of course we are.” Regina wasn’t ashamed of where things were going with Emma but she wasn’t about to tell the world either. That would just be one more person to use against her. Also her lover’s mother was right behind them.  
Belle smiled at Regina as she turned back to look at Snow then to her again, “She doesn’t mind you know.”  
Regina stopped and stared at Belle. Snow walked up next to them, “Is everything ok?”  
Regina looked to Snow like a deer caught in headlights while trying to hide it. It wasn’t very successful. Her answer to situations like this, “Of course it is.” She huffed and started walking by herself.  
Belle blushed a bit, “I kind of told her you wouldn’t mind if her and Emma were together.”  
Snow smiled big, “Well that was an odd reaction.”  
“I didn’t mean to cause problems,” Belle said as they made their way again.  
“You didn’t. Her reaction just means she likes Emma more than I realized.” Snow moved a little faster to catch up to Regina. She grabbed Regina’s arm to make her slow down, “You do remember that you need Belle with you, right?”  
Regina rolled her eyes, “Of course I do. I just needed to have a few seconds alone.” Snow smiled at her and grabbed her arm as the three walked together.

When they were almost to his cage Regina let go of Snow and walked forward signaling for the other two to wait. When she walked into his view he stood up straight and smiled, “So you have returned.”  
“I unlike some never break a deal,” she said pointedly. Her eyes conveyed that she knew about Bae and his demeanour changed.  
“So what do I win today for my honesty,” he asked with a bit of a hiss.  
“Snow,” Regina said just loud enough for them to hear. In walked Belle and Snow White. Belle walked so she was even with Regina. Snow was on the other side of Belle.  
“Belle,” He whispered.  
She took a small step forward, “Rumple.” Tears were in her eyes and voice. She stepped towards him and took his hand.  
“I have missed you,” he said quietly to her.  
“When I woke up and realized what had happened I missed you and was angry at you.” She let go of his hand. “I had my happy ending and it was stolen from me because it wasn’t real. Why would you do such a thing to me?”  
“Belle, you have to understand that I just wanted to make you happy.” His eyes went soft.  
“Instead you have hurt me more than any other time. I had you...The real you. Not the dark one, the beast, but Rumple. Now I have nothing. You should have let me go if you knew something was coming. Let me live my life.”  
“I couldn’t do it,” He said with a strain to his voice.   
“No, because you are selfish.” She looked into his eyes and held his attention, “Are you planning an escape?  
“He looked behind her to the other women, “Why would I answer that with them here?”  
Belle looked behind her, “Can we have a moment please?” Snow nodded without a second thought and left. Regina on the other hand couldn’t just leave like that. She wasn’t one to believe everything in front of her. Belle gave a watery smile, “I will be ok.” Regina reluctantly nodded then left her alone. Once they both were gone, “So?”  
He took a deep breath, “I have no plans but have seen some possible outcomes. In several I do get out.”  
“So you will leave and do what? Resume where you left off,” Belle asked as she stared at the man she loved.  
“I can’t exactly stop being the dark one now can I,” He said with a roll.  
Belle shook her head, “Should you have the chance to escape don’t do it. You are better off here. Should you take that chance though don’t find me. I need someone who will take care of me not deceive me...I honestly thought you could be cured but you love your power too much.” She turned and started walking away.  
“But Belle…” He reached for her as she walked away. As Belle left Regina came back in to see her old mentor. He looked to Regina, “You did this!”  
Regina looked to him, “You gave me no choice. Had you helped me when I asked the first time she would still have you as she wanted you. Maybe dear, you should learn to keep better track of your spells and lovers. You don’t want them to end up like your son do you?”  
His eyes flashed with anger and regret, “You don’t know what your talking about.”  
“Actually, I do,” She smiled at him, “That though hasn’t been earned.” She stood tall and turned to Snow who had entered behind her then turned her head slightly back, “Don’t worry dear you will earn it soon enough.” With that she grabbed Snow’s arm in hers and left.  
____________________________________________  
Emma and Regina were going through their usual routine for their magic lessons when a roar was heard. The two stop mid spells to listen again. “Now what,” Regina asks irritatedly.   
Henry came running into the room screaming, “Moms! Moms!”  
“What is it Henry,” Regina asks concerned at how frantic he was.  
“Its huge!...You have to help!” He moved frantically around motioning towards the door. Grabbing Regina’s hand he started to pull her towards the sound.  
“What is it Henry,” She asks again as she follows him; Emma not far behind.  
“Its an ogre!” He shrieks. Yells can be heard from the guards. As they moved towards the castle door the roar was louder. They could feel the steps of the creature. “See I told you!”  
“Yes you did,” Regina said as she looked at him then moved her gaze to Emma’s. Emma looked scared yet confused. No beast, animal, or person should be able to find this place unless they are led here. “Henry I need you to do something very important for me.” Regina started when she saw Snow carrying James. She motioned for Snow to come to her. Snow did as she was asked and handed the baby to Regina. “You have to keep your Uncle safe. Can you do that for us Henry?”  
Henry nodded as he took James in his arms, “Yes mother I can.”  
“Good now you go to your room and stay there until I come to get you.” She hugged him then moved him arms length away, “Should anyone try to break into your room you say the spell to your necklace that will take you home. Do you understand?”  
“Yes mother I do.” They hugged again and Henry took James to the safest place in the castle.  
“How did an ogre get here,” Snow asked.  
Regina looked to Snow, “It could find the forest easy enough due to the magic but to actually make it into the city,” She was cut off.  
“Someone had to lead it here,” Emma finished for her. Regina nodded her head.  
“You don’t think that she would really do this,” Snow thought that Zelena was off but this off was something else.  
“She may be desperate to get whatever it is she is looking for,” Regina answered.   
“If she is this crazy we may be in for more of a battle then we thought,” Emma said as she started walking towards the ogre.  
“Emma,” Snow and Regina yelled. They looked to each other then to Emma. She paused to look at why both would yell for her.  
Snow spoke first, “If you go out there like this you will be killed.”  
Regina moved her hands and Emma was covered in the purple of Regina’s magic, “You need to have armor and good weapons.” When the smoke cleared Emma was in a lightweight armor that shone dimly. Her sword had jewels of purple and white in it.  
“Thanks,” She said as she looked herself over. Regina nodded her head then motioned for her to go.  
“You need some armor too Snow.” Regina moved her hands again and Snow had the same type of armor but her weapon was a bow with a quiver of arrows. “The arrows will never run out.” She noted to Snow.   
“Thanks,” Snow hugged Regina then ran to help her family and her people. Regina then changed into her armor. Her’s was black with a sword that was jeweled much like Emma’s. She wouldn’t use it usually but worse come to worse she could.

As she walked outside she took a deep breath and readied herself for a fight. As she took in the scene she realized it was worse than she thought. There were two of them. The White army was fighting one while the Dark army was fighting the other. She could see Snow aiming for the eyes of the ogre but it seemed quicker than most ogres. It threw a tree towards running villagers. Regina teleported from her spot to in front of the tree and stopped it in its tracks. With a controlled will she shoved the tree back at the ogre who threw it. It knocked the ogre off balance and surprised the others fighting. As it fell she poofed and was at its feet throwing a fireball at it. Emma made quick movements to climb atop the giant beast with Snow right behind her. Regina turned her attention from this ogre to the other. Snow strung an arrow and fired at the sitting beast. Emma ran with her sword straight for its throat. She focused all her energy on taking the ogre down. When she swung her sword magic followed. The ogre’s head went rolling off its head.

Emma and Snow froze as did most the White army. Regina had just saved a few more villagers when there were loud roars heard. Everyone stopped to look at the sky. In came two large dragons flying right for the second ogre. Lily’s dragon was lighter than her mother’s and little less skilled in flying. When she maneuvered to attack the ogre threw her off balance with a tree thrown her way. Maleficent wasn’t one to let her daughter be attacked. She quickly moved in and bit off the ogre’s head. She dumped it next the other one’s body then flew into the sky throwing flames. When she came back Lily wasn’t far behind her. They both looked like they were going to crash into the earth below but the grey smoke of their transformation kept onlookers from seeing what happened. When the smoke cleared the two were walked towards the fallen attackers. 

Lily seemed a little upset while Mal was smiling. Several others were rushing in from the forest when they all stopped to see the huge lifeless bodies. Regina ran to where Snow and Emma were, “Are you two ok?”  
Emma looked from her mother to Regina, “I think I am.”  
Regina grew concerned, “What do you mean you think you are?”  
“Well,” Snow answered, “She decapitated the ogre with one swing of her sword.” Both mother and daughter looked a little worry as they told Regina this.  
Regina however smiled, “It makes sense that you would.” Both mother and daughter had expressions of concern on their faced. “You have magic Emma. Yours is very much attached to your emotions. Though you have gained the ability to control it you may lose that control. You will us every ounce of it if you can to save those you care about.”   
Snow smiled, “So her magic becomes stronger with love?”  
“Makes sense to me,” Regina commented, “She was the product of true love and with that her abilities will be linked to that type of emotion.”  
Mal and Lily had finally made their way to the trio. Mal spoke first, “Well done princess. You are really coming into your own there.”   
Lily sighed but let a smirk fall on her face, “I have to agree you did a great job there.”   
Emma wasn’t one to keep the praise on her though, “You didn’t do to bad yourself. You kept that second one from hurting more villagers.”  
“I didn’t though. Mom came in all ‘I am a cool dragon and take down anything!’ I on the other hand came in like a baby and almost lost my balance completely.” She let her head fall as she thought about what she had done.  
Regina loved Lily like her own so felt for the girl, “Now that is just not true. Your mother is an old witch who has been terrorizing too many for a very long time. You my child have done nothing but take people on rides and go from place to place. For such little training you did a fantastic job and you will get better.”  
Lily let a smile come on her face, “Thanks.” She let Regina’s arms wrap around her and relaxed a little bit. Mal came to the other side of Lily and sandwiched the girl between them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to get this story completed very soon but it seems life happens. So please just let me know what you think and enjoy :-)
> 
> I also wanted to add a link to a map I am using to write the adventure part of the story. I plan on placing the link with the next few chapters just in case. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1974981
> 
> Thanks to ByTheDawn for making it.

The normal people were all gathered together in Snow White’s study. Each talking about what has happened, who was responsible, and how they would fight back. Henry was still safe with James in Henry’s room. Emma, Snow, and Regina had checked on them first before coming to the study. The room was to say the least chaotic. Regina sat back in her chair listening to the different arguments and how angry that person was or this person was. She wondered slightly if this was how she made them feel when she wasn’t on their side. She shook her head at the thought and moved to sit a little straighter than before. 

Emma wasn’t one to think out loud like the others. Usually she would gather all the information and move on from there. Here, in her mother’s office, she couldn’t get a good thought to come to mind. With all the others talking amongst themselves and the feeling she had of shock, a bit of fear, and pride still filled her. She wanted to try what she had done again. She wanted to recall that power again just so she could help everyone when needed. She kept looking at her hands and then those around her and back to her hands. Regina could feel the Princess next to her vibrating. Regina knew from experience that if Emma didn’t let off some steam soon there could be casualties. She looked to Emma then to the table when she noticed Lily was about the same. She shook her head and stood. The whole room went quiet with her movement, “I think that Emma, Lily, and myself need to take a bit of a break.” The two younger women looked to her with questioning eyes, “With the excitement of the day we don’t need these two losing control and hurting someone.” Both women stood when they finally understood.  
“What about a plan,” Snow asked.  
Regina smiled at Snow, “You and your husband are more than capable of figuring it out. If you need help later I will help but we can’t have these two losing control.”  
Snow nodded, “I understand.”  
Regina nodded with a small smile on her face. She moved around the table, “Come here you two.” It was a command but said with love. She looked to Snow again, “Please keep an eye on Henry,” Snow moved her head up and down in acceptance, “If you need me Mal will make sure you can contact me.” Regina looked at Mal who inclined her head in agreement. With a gesture of her hands purple smoke took them.

When the smoke cleared they were in a dark place with no light. Emma could feel Regina’s hand in hers so she wasn’t complete on edge. She felt movement next to her and the room lit up. Torches, or what looked like torches, came to life and the room was filled with light. As Emma looked around it was a huge empty room. She looked to Regina, “So where are we?”  
Lily answered, “This is a training room. We used it for me when I started to come into my abilities. Mother would get frustrated though. She said this place reminded her of a prison.”  
Regina smiled, “I would have to finish the lessons most the time with Lily.”  
“Wait,” Emma was so confused, “How could you teach her if you were cursed?”  
Regina gave a sad smile, “When I came out of it I contacted Mal to see what has been happening since we were out. She introduced me to Lily at that time.”  
“So she has been learning more intensely since you woke up,” Emma questioned.  
“My mother didn’t really want me to learn very much magic but she couldn’t stop me either. I had started to really develop my magic when Regina woke up. Mom and I were always fighting and one day I sent a burst her way and it scared both of us. So when Regina contacted mom she figured it was safer for me to learn then to suppress my abilities. Regina helped convince her of such. Since then I have been learning mostly from Regina.” Lily smiled brightly at Regina. Emma couldn’t help but feel a little jealous towards the two. She wish she could have started their relationship sooner than they had. Seeing how happy Lily was though did help the spurt of jealousy fade.  
Regina grabbed Lily’s hand and squeezed it, “Just glad I could be there dear.”  
“So what are we doing here,” Emma asked.  
“Well,” Regina sighed, “You two are vibrating with magic. You keep replaying what happened and its making your magic respond. That could create an issue should you get really emotional.”  
“So you brought us here to let off the magical extra’s,” Lily asked.  
“Indeed,” Regina answered as she moved away, “This room, Emma, is enchanted much like your mother’s study. Though this place can change into what we need. Since Lily was having issues keeping her balance while flying then we will turn this into an outside arena.” Just as she said the words the room started to change. “Lily you will turn into your dragon again and Emma you will attack.”  
Emma didn’t feel too good about that, “I don’t want to hurt her. Isn’t there something else I could do?”  
Regina smiled, “I would never suggest you hurt her. I will make sure you both are free to let loose without hurting each other.” She moved out of the way and motioned for them to begin.

Emma stood at the ready as Lily transformed into her dragon. When she was fully changed she took off into the air. “Now Emma shoot fireballs or anything else you can think of at her. She needs to learn to move a bit more swiftly through the air.” Emma took a deep breath and focused her energy on creating a fireball. With one smooth movement she threw her hand up and a very nice sized ball came hurling out towards Lily. Lily was skinned by it causing her to roar. Emma looked harder and could tell that there were no marks. She felt more confident about what she was doing now that she had proof that she wasn’t going to actually hurt her friend. 

Lily came rushing down towards Emma ready to give her a taste of her fire breath. Emma quickly shot a huge gust of wind at the beast making her swerve out of the way. As she did so she lost control and fell into the wall of the arena. She lost her dragon form quickly and slammed her fists against the ground. Emma went to move but Regina spoke from her place, “Now Lily is losing complete control when you mess up really helpful?”  
Lily looked up and you could see her dragon eyes shine as she looked at Regina, “NO!” She breathed out hard.  
“Then change back and try again.” Regina made it sound so easy but Emma had heard how hard it was to complete transformations like this. Ruby and Lily had told her about the first time they were fully aware of the change. Lily stood on shaking feet as she took deep breaths. She let out a scream that turned into a roar. The dragon shook off and took Emma in again. Emma could feel the determination from Lily. Just as well Emma was determined to access the amount of power she had before. 

Lily shot up into the air quickly then came falling back down towards Emma. Emma wanting to let loose yet help Lily decided to use the same tactic. A huge gust of wind came from her and Lily was hit again. This time when she hit the wall she shook it off and charged at Emma from the ground. A hot breath of flame came at Emma. Emma froze up and felt the flames on her. When the fire died Emma felt like she was on fire for a couple seconds then it went away. “Emma you cannot freeze like that in any kind of battle. When she breaths fire either shield yourself or move out of her way.” Regina was determined to help the younger women get over their fears and pride. As Regina spoke both were looking at her. Emma nodded then looked back at Lily giving her the same gesture. Lily’s head inclined down then she took off in the air again. When she came back at Emma she was ready for the gust of air that was there before. Emma though didn’t want to feel the flames again so she made a movement with her hand and a huge cylinder of earth came out of the ground going right for Lily. Lily spun out of the way barely keeping herself from hitting a nearby wall. She corrected herself as quick as possible then went for Emma again. As the beast came at the princess she let lose a funnel of fire. Emma instead of freezing threw up a magical shield. The flames looked beautiful under the small dome that protected her. When Lily flew up high again Emma released the shield. A smiled played on her face as she moved into a stance ready for another go.

Regina felt herself fill with pride at both students. Neither of them were ready to give up. They wanted to prove to themselves they could do this. As she watched Emma get ready for the next attack she couldn’t help but take all of the woman in. She was strong in every sense of the word. Emma has broken through so many barriers that most people didn’t even realize were there. She felt her blush as her eyes ate the woman up. She shook her head and refocused on the fight in front of her.

When the trio returned to the castle it was dark and barely a sound was heard. They appeared in Snow’s study in a puff of smoke. Lily and Emma were exhausted from all the fighting. “There you three are,” Snow’s voice came to them. “I was worried that something may have happened to you.”  
“We’re fine mom,” Emma looked to her mother with a tired smile, “Just tired.”  
“Looks like you two got a good work out,” Snow could see that both girls were ready to fall over. “Why don’t you two go to bed.”  
Lily nodded, “Thanks you two for the help.” She hugged both of them before disappearing in a puff of grey smoke.  
Emma looked from her mother to Regina with a bit of a blush, “I guess I should go too.” Emma was having a bit of a conflict though. She had been spending late evenings with Regina the last week. They would talk until Emma passed out on the couch in Regina’s sitting room. She wanted to fall asleep to Regina again but wasn’t sure how to ask. Snow could see some of that conflict so turned away in an attempt to give the two a bit of privacy.  
“I will teleport you,” was all Regina said. With a wave of her hand Emma was in Regina’s sitting room. When Emma was gone Regina looked to Snow, “Did you need to speak with me?”  
Snow smiled, “I wanted to get a little more insight to what was going on.”  
Regina understood a mother’s worry, “As a beginner Emma’s powers feed off her emotions completely. She was playing the fight over and over in her head, this caused her magic to respond. If she didn’t use what she was triggering she could have let out a random blast and hurt someone.”  
Snow thought about Regina’s words for a little bit, “I know that the magic stuff will mostly be your territory but if you wouldn’t mind explaining things I would feel better about this.”  
Regina could feel uncertainty from her, “Are you afraid of Emma’s magic”  
Snow sat down and looked up at Regina, “A little.” She sighed, “The only experience I have with it isn’t really all good.” She was a little weary bringing it up to Regina after all they have been through but she needed to talk to her about it.  
Regina sat next to Snow with a sigh, “I understand. If I had learned from anyone else but Rumple I may have been a different person.” She looked from Snow out into the space of the room. Remembering some of her lessons, “He once tried to get me to kill a Unicorn.” She let tears form. “I couldn’t do it because to me the creature, most creatures are innocent.” She replayed her past as she spoke, “Later I ended up killing another of his students to show I was ready to move on in my training. I have killed creatures and humans alike since.” She shook her head then wiped the tears away, “If I could have learned the way Lily and Emma are I would be stronger in light magic. I am mostly teaching them defense magic and very little attack. Any kind of attack magic comes from within them.”  
“Does that mean none of its dark?” Snow had to know what her daughter was getting into.  
“It can be,” Regina looked at a fearful mother, “Look if the user is pure at heart then so is the magic most times. The dark spells and curses that are out there I haven’t even shown them. Almost everything you see them doing comes from them. They think ‘This is what I want’ so their magic responds and does it. For instance Emma cutting the ogre’s head off. She wanted him gone so he couldn’t hurt anyone else. She was going to everything she could to kill it. Somewhere in her mind she saw her sword going completely through the ogre. In response when she swung her magic helped her complete her vision.”  
Snow let herself breathe a little easier, “You plan on making sure they stay away from the darkness.”  
“I would never want them to go through what I did.” Regina gave a sad smile before looking off into history again.  
“You know you have become more like the person I first met. You just have more of a back bone then you used to.” Snow commented bringing Regina back to the present.  
Regina smiled, “If only my mother could see me now.”  
Snow smiled back, “She maybe looking at you know. Who knows in death maybe she realized you are perfect the way you are.”  
Regina stood and Snow followed. She turned to Snow and hugged her, “You really need to get paid for your hope speeches Snow.”  
Snow giggled, “If only it was that easy.” She looked at Regina and got a playful smile, “You better get back to my daughter or she might be worried you forgot her.”  
Regina’s face turned red as she looked away from Snow, “Ah...I will see you tomorrow.” In a puff of smoke she was gone. Snow giggled again at Regina’s exit. She took a deep breath and the door to her office opened. Charming walked in with their little boy. His smile lit up the room as he looked at his wife. “What are you two doing down here?”  
Charming gave a pretend shocked looked, “We missed you. You seem to be so busy with all this planning we haven’t just had time for us.”  
Snow let out a sigh as she took James from Charming, “I know.” She kissed James’s head then looked at her husband, “I’m sorry.”  
He smiled at her as he took her and their child in his arms, “Nothing more can be done. I’m just glad everything isn’t going completely crazy around us.”  
She moved out of his arms, “I think it helps we have Regina, Mal, Lily, and Emma with us now. Before we wouldn’t be so strong.”  
“I’m not sure about that. We have always found a way to deal with what was coming at us.” He said a little sad that his wife thought them weaker.  
“I’m not saying we didn’t and don’t. What I’m saying is that the others have seen more about what magic can do and Emma thinks so much with her heart that she can do more than any of us.” She gave a small smile to Charming as she made her way out of the study, “It feels less like a load on just us and more like an issue with a solution.”  
“It is nice to know that when Emma takes over that we won’t have much to worry about,” Charming noted.  
“If Emma takes over,” Snow stated as they walked on.  
“Why wouldn’t she?” Charming didn’t like where this was going.  
“She is about our age right now Charming. She may not make it much longer than we do. If anything either James or Henry will take over.” Snow explained as they made their way through the halls.  
_________________________________________________

When the smoke cleared Regina took in her room. Her eyes finding the mother of her child quickly. Emma had taken up the couch and was already asleep. Regina couldn’t help but smile as she took in the young blonde. She knew that she had come a long ways from the murderous ruler that she was but she realized recently she would quickly go back. With Zelena attacking her family she would kill even her own sister to make sure those who have truly earned a place in her heart were safe. A blood family may matter most for some but for her they caused nothing but hurt and heartache. These people who have taken the time to get to know her beyond the outside appearance were her true family. She would never take that for granted. 

As she moved closer to Emma she could see how much their son looked like his mother. The same face he had while sleeping showed on Emma’s. Regina let out a soft chuckle as she waved her hand to get Emma a blanket. The younger woman snuggled into the couch now warmer with the cover. Regina kneeled down to Emma and kissed her gently on the head, “Don’t worry princess I will make sure you are safe.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I debated on posting just yet but I am so excited about getting this story done that I figured this would help inspire me. 
> 
> Thanks for all those who are reading it and I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> Always open for any suggestions!

Ruby waits just outside the inn that the trio have been meeting at. She has been listening in on their plans for days now but can’t find something that will give her a clue to what has been put together. As she listens in she feels dread fill her as Zelena’s words come to her, “I have a source that tells me that the best way to get what we want is to find someone. This person is one of the more powerful beings,” She pauses to move, “He is even stronger than the dark one.” Ruby froze with those words, “They call him the author. He can create anything he dreams of and that means he can also rewrite history. He is the key to get what we all want.”   
“You really think he will though,” Robin questioned.  
“Yes love, can he give us what our hearts desire,” Hook was next to ask.  
“You two have no understanding in how this all works. In order for this to work we need to find him. When we do then we will be able to get done what we wish.” Ruby could hear the smile in the woman’s voice.  
“Will you let him write my happiness though,” Hook asked. Zelena was silent, “You know that all I want is my Milah and the crocodile's skin.”  
Zelena scoffed, “I do know dear and I made a deal with you. Once I get what I need from him you are more than welcome to take his life.”   
“As long as you stick to the deal love I will do what is needed,” Hook walked out of the room.  
“You seem to have him convinced he will get all his desires,” Robin commented, “Is it really that simple?”  
Zelena laughed, “Yes dear it is. This author wrote the beginnings of all that has happened. He was locked away so he wouldn’t tamper anymore though. Now if we find him we can have him rewrite all of our lives. We can make it so that the villains win and not those damned heroes. I will make sure to give my sister a dreadful ending as well. She will never have what she desires if I can help it.”  
“No,” whispered Ruby. She signaled for another to take her place as she made her way back to the castle.

At the castle the White and Dark kingdom was preparing to celebrate unity day. A time that created peace in the kingdom. Regina and Snow thought that a celebration would help the people feel more at ease with the current events. Though they would have double the guards and keep an eye out for anything unusual. Regina and Snow had the castle cleared out so that a spell that was similar to the one on Snow’s study could be placed on the rest of the castle. The only ones who could hide anything was now the royals and their trusted friends. They also made sure all rooms that were not necessary to be open were completely locked down. This will prevent anyone from hiding out until everyone was asleep. 

Ruby came running through the high walls of the castle, through the large oak doors, and passing anyone who even wanted to ask her what was going on. She ran until she got to Snow’s study. She burst through interrupting the meeting Snow was having with a royal from another kingdom. “Forgive me my Queen but its urgent!” Ruby had bowed due to the other royal but it was a rare site. Those who noticed her quick pace had come as well. Regina was in the office a few minutes after Ruby burst in. The royal bowed and excused himself from the impromptu meeting.  
Once he was gone, “What is it Ruby,” Snow questioned.  
Ruby shook her head, “I think you should get the others here fast.” Snow looked to Regina as if asking how it could be done. Regina pulled out a little mirror and started calling through it.   
Mal was the first to answer, “What is it dear?”  
“You need to get here. Can you get Lily and bring her here as well,” Regina asked.  
The sorceress nodded, “I have the princess here with me as well. We will be there in a moment.”   
Regina looked to Snow, “You may want to send for David.”  
“No need I’m here,” He said as he entered into the room. Belle and the dwarves were right behind him. “We came when someone reported to me that Ruby was running towards Snow’s study like there was something wrong.” Snow smiled at him and motioned for everyone to take their seat. As they started towards their chairs the last three had teleported into the room.  
“Now that we are all here, what is going on Ruby,” Snow questioned.  
“Her plan sounds impossible but it would seem she may get what she wants.” Ruby tried to focus on what she had heard, “They were talking about how they were looking for something. Then she mentioned someone called the author.” She looked up from the table towards Regina, “She said he wrote the past so he could rewrite it.” The room froze with the information.  
“Are you saying he caused all that has happened to us,” Regina questioned.  
“If I heard correctly then yes. He was misusing his power so he was locked away somewhere. She intends to find him so that he can rewrite what has happened. She wants to make sure you, of all people, pay.”  
“Well if she goes after Regina she is going to have to go through me as well,” Emma stated with a determined calm.  
At the same time Regina muttered under her breath, “Bitch.” She then took a calming breath, “Do you know where she was planning on looking for him,” she asked.  
“No I didn’t get to hear that. I came here once I heard the major part of her plan.” Ruby had a look of fear on her face. “It would seem she plans on letting that pirate kill the dark one and then making sure the heroes never truly win.” Belle’s face fell with that information. She was still coming to terms with the loss of her true love.  
“If the author was powerful enough to write our lives and even rewrite them, then who is stronger than he,” Regina questioned. The room looked down at the table as they thought about the question.   
Mal was the first to speak, “The original casters.” It was a simple statement that seemed to hold so much for the two eldest magic users.  
“They are said to be dead,” Regina replied. You could see confusion on anyone’s face as the two spoke. Each pair of eyes going back and forth.  
“They were immortal by the truest sense of the word. They may not be known anymore but they still exist somewhere. They would be the only ones who could give or take such power.” Mal said with conviction.  
“If they still live then they would have been the ones to lock him away.” Regina paused for a moment then something she remembered Rumple mumbling under his breath, “The apprentice.” She looked into Mal’s eyes, “The apprentice.” She repeated to the dragon.  
“I thought that was a rumor,” Mal answered.  
“No. When I was learning Rumple had tried to get something he said was very important. When he came back he was upset because of the apprentice. Whoever they were or are they are just as strong as the dark one.”  
“So I have heard but why if such a being exist don’t they come forward and say who they are?”  
“The casters didn’t want their knowledge going to a self absorbed person. Whoever this person is would need to be almost as pure as true love.” Regina went back to thinking about who in the past would be such a person.  
“Well if that’s the case the only person I know that is the product of true love is Emma. I haven’t heard of anyone else being of such strong magic.” Mal sat back crossing her arms and thinking. The room was silent as the two women thought about what could be done.  
“Question,” Lily broke the silence. All eyes were on her as they waited for her to ask, “If true love is what a person had to come from couldn’t someone from the same type of magic be able to find them?” Mal and Regina looked from Lily to each other then back. Lily felt a little foolish but it made sense to her, “I’m just saying that when you and I come and go from this kingdom we use Regina’s magic to guide us. Ours calls to hers.”   
Mal looked to her hands with Lily’s thoughts. Regina looked from Lily to Mal, “That isn’t supposed to be possible Mal,” Regina stated barely above a whisper. The room seemed to be filled with unease as Regina looked at the older blonde.  
“You’re right it shouldn’t be,” Was her answer.  
Lily looked to her mother, “Wait if that isn’t supposed to be possible then how can I do it?”  
“You’re actually calling to blood,” was Mal’s quiet reply.  
“Blood,” Emma questioned as she looked from Mal to Regina. Regina’s face went pale as she looked at Maleficent. “Well I know this must be big but can someone please explain?”  
Regina could see the same question in Lily’s eyes, “Blood to blood magic can only be done by those who are related.”   
“So Lily is related to you,” Emma questioned again.  
Regina looked from Emma to Mal, “How is this possible?”  
Mal looked up and seemed to get a bit of her confidence back. A smirk fell on her face before she explained, “That night you turned into a dragon with me.” She paused to let Regina remember what she was talking about. “We had cast the spell so you and I could go flying together. You seemed to be on such a high when we got back to my castle after flying.” She looked around the room then back to Regina, “Your magic was the strongest I have ever seen any kind of magic. The rest as they say is history.” Everyone looked from Mal to Regina. Regina had tears in her eyes. She looked to Lily with such sadness that it would break anyones heart.   
Still a little in disbelief, “So my father is Regina?” Lily looked to Mal for confirmation.   
Mal inclined her head, “If you don’t believe me you can use the potion of paternity.”  
Lily looked from Mal to Regina, “Is that why I feel so connected to you?”  
Regina was still trying to get herself together when she cleared her throat, “It very well could be.” Regina stood quickly, “I need to clear my head.”  
“Wait,” Lily stood so quick her chair fell, “Don’t leave.” She walked around the table to Regina, “At least don’t leave without me.” Regina gave a watery smile as she grabbed Lily’s hand. With just a thought she took them from the room to her garden at the Dark castle.  
“I had hoped that neither of them would find out,” Mal finally said.  
“Why,” Emma questioned. “Why shouldn’t they have known?”  
Mal took a deep breath then let it out with a sigh, “I didn’t want Lily to think that Regina abandoned her and I didn’t want Regina to feel like an unfit mother. You see by the time I found out I was pregnant Regina’s mother had already cast the curse but I didn’t know about it. I tried to contact Regina for years but she never answered. We had a fight shortly after that night that had her saying she would never talk to me again. After five years of no contact I decided that I better just live with it. I raised Lily on my own telling her that her father was a good man who got dealt a bad hand in life. She accepted it and we never really talked about it. I hadn’t found out about the curse until Lily was about ten. After years of telling her the lie I figured it would be best to keep it that way. Then Regina contacted me. We had a talk and got things fixed between the two of us. When she offered to teach Lily magic I readily agreed knowing that this would be the best way for them to get to know one another. I wanted them to be at least good friends but it would seem fate has other plans.”  
Snow Reached over and grabbed Mal’s hand, “I understand why you did what you did. I just hope that they do as well. As a mother sometimes we make decisions with only the hope it turns out right.” Tears were falling down Mal’s face as Snow pulled them both up so she could hug the conflicted woman.  
______________________________________________________________________  
The two walked in the garden quietly as the events of the day took over their thoughts. Regina couldn’t believe that this was happening. She had a daughter. A strong willed, loving, funny, resilient daughter. She always wanted a child of her own but events with her mother made that seem impossible. When they made it to her favorite apple tree she stopped to stare at it. What would her father think were he alive. Her head dropped as she thought about the man. “Do I call you mom now,” came Lily’s voice.  
Regina looked up and to her right at the young girl. She smiled, “I honestly don’t know.”  
Lily shrugged, “I guess I could always call you dad.” A mischievous grin showed on the girl's face, “I guess Emma will have to gain my favor if she plans on courting you further.”  
Regina couldn’t help but laugh at her daughter’s remarks, “I would rather you call me mom or Regina. As far as Emma I’m sure she will be just fine.”  
Lily smiled, “She seems to have breathed a bit more life into you since the two of you have been spending so much time together.”  
“She has.” Regina gave a small smile then turned to sit on the bench near the tree, “I’m sorry Lily.”  
“Why?” Lily took the spot next to Regina.  
“I should have been there from the beginning. If I wouldn’t have left your mother like I did I may have known about you sooner. I could have been there from the start.”  
Lily shook her head, “From what I understand Cora was determined to have you under her control. I don’t think you could have outrun her.”  
“I could have tried,” Regina wasn’t going to give herself such an easy out. She should have been there for her daughter. She should have been the mother she was never given.  
“Stop it,” Lily grabbed Regina’s hand, “If Cora knew who I was what would she have done?”  
Regina snapped her focus to Lily’s face, “I’m not sure but it probably wouldn’t have been good.”   
“Then its a good thing that we didn’t find out before you were cursed. I just wish she would have told us when you contacted us again. Or at least me when I was older.”  
“I think she was trying to protect us in her own way,” Regina said with a sad smile.  
“I know...I just wish I would have known sooner,” Lily said as she laid her head on Regina’s shoulder. When Lily and Mel would have a fight the two would come out here and Lily would confide in Regina. Regina was always there to listen and give advice. “Does this change anything,” Lily asked.  
“I’m not sure,” Regina answered, “With how old you are and the years we have already spent together I’m guessing the most that would change is what we call one another.”  
Lily sat up and looked at Regina, “Just to make it clear I am one lucky kid.” Regina raised her eyebrow questioning her daughter, “I have a dragon for a mom and a Queen. I am doubly gifted.” Lily said with a smile.  
Regina shook her head with a smile, “Yes well you are also a princess.” Lily’s face went from playful to shocked, “Come dear, you said it yourself, I am a Queen.” Regina gave an evil smirk to her daughter.  
_______________________________________________________________

After lunch the next day the group met again. Everyone was a bit tense when they had all taken their seats. Regina and Lily had decided that though it wasn’t done in the best of ways they would try to forgive and move on. Before the meeting got started completely though Regina had to poke fun at Lily, “Now in normal circumstances we would be sitting next to one another. You will be to my right or you will be placed next to Emma.”  
Lily froze then noticed the glint in her new mother's eyes, “I thought I would get your chair.” The short gest at one another helped everyone relax. The two women have yet to talk to the person who kept their secret but for now they had bigger things to worry about.   
“So after we left was there any kind of progress,” Regina asked.  
“We decided to see if there was more information that maybe we could find out,” Snow answered. “I sent Ruby back out to listen and report back to us.”  
All eyes were on Ruby. She cleared her throat and looked a little scared, “They are already gone. I have several tracking them but I’m not sure where they are going just yet. It would seem they are heading north.”  
“Well if some of us leave soon then we can track them,” Emma stated.  
Regina nodded, “I will be one of the ones going.” Everyone paused at her words. “I am strong enough to protect anyone who goes with. I can also communicate without having to send someone all the way back here. Mal and Lily will stay here to deter anyone beast or Kingdom from attacking.”  
Snow sat back to think about Regina's plan and realized she was right. Taking a deep breath she looked to the Queen,"You and Emma should go."  
"Why Emma," Charming questioned.  
"She is as strong as Regina but not as well practiced. They will be able to work together to fight anything with just the two of them." Then you could see the pride on her face, "Plus she is very good at tracking." Emma sat a little straighter knowing her mom was proud of her while Regina and Lily rolled their eyes. Mal and Ruby started laughing at the whole interaction.  
"Will you two settle down. We need to finish planning," Regina said irritated. The two looked at one another and then Regina and started a whole new set of giggles. "Why are they even here?"  
Lily shook her head,"Because Ruby can hear everything and mom knows more about magic than most people here."  
"And they both make things a little lighter," Snow added. Charming smiled at his wife as the rest of them looked at her like she had grown a second head.  
"Fine Emma will come with me," Regina said trying to get the meeting back on track. I will give you each a mirror to carry that will allow us to communicate back and forth." She looked pointedly at Mal, "I expect you to continue training Lily with her dragon form as I have." She looked to Lily, "If she isn't you need to let me know."  
"Not even her mother for a day and already giving commands," Emma said with a smirk.  
"Be careful princess," Lily spoke up, "I now have a little say to who is in Regina's life."  
Regina smirked at her daughter, "Is that so?" Lily's response was a smug smile.  
_________________________________

The group came up with a plan to find the witch and her minions. Emma and Regina will follow their trail from the last known location. From there they will try to figure out where the author is being locked away. Mel, Belle, and Snow would research into the history of any apprentices that would know where to look for the author. Everyone would be helping in some small way to find the one who started all this.

Emma and Regina clothed themselves in pants and shirts packing cloaks and anything else that may be needed. The group gathered to say their farewells. Snow hugged her daughter and a woman who was more than just a friend to her. Once she stepped to the side Ruby wished Regina good luck and hugged Emma. Though the two were on more than speaking terms Regina wasn’t ready for a hug from the wolf. Charming gave a daddy bear hug to Emma telling her to be safe. He turned to Regina who was ready for just a few kind words. Instead the man hugged her like he did Emma, “Keep the both of you safe.” He whispered in her ear then walked to his wife.  
Lily was next, “You better keep your hands to yourself princess.” Lily joked with her. They both hugged and Lily moved to her mother, “Come back because I have so many questions for you.”   
Regina smiled with tears in her eyes, “I will make sure I am here to answer.”   
They were interrupted when a voice that was slowly changing broke in, “Why would she have questions?” Everyone looked to Henry. With everything that was going on they forgot to explain to him about Lily.  
Regina bent down, “Well Henry…” She wasn’t sure how to tell him.  
Emma broke in, “Kid Lily is your sister.” Regina looked at her with disapproval but was relieved it was out there.  
“Wait so I’m related to a shape shifter,” was the first question from his mouth.  
Lily smiled and walked up next to Regina, “Yeah kid and I’m related to one of the greatest soon to be hero.”  
His eyes got big, “You mean me?”  
Lily nodded, “You have all these strong people around you...How are you not going to be something great?”  
He jumped and hugged her tight, “Thanks.” She held him tight then let him fall, “Does this mean I get to be apart of the mission?”  
Lily smiled, “What should we call this mission?”  
Henry went into great thought trying to come up with the perfect name, “Cobra.”  
Lily looked around, “Sounds good. We are starting operation Cobra right now.” She let him hug his mothers then grabbed his hand and went inside to start looking for clues.  
“She’s good,” Emma stated from Regina’s side.  
“She is,” Regina said as she watched them go to the castle. Once they were inside she turned to Emma, “We better get going.”  
“Right,” Emma smiled and waved one last time then they were gone.


	29. Chapter 29

They had finally found Regina’s sister and followers. They were heading north and were gathering clues to get to the author. Though Zelena could teleport they had to travel like everyone else. They went through the infinite forest and were on their way to Hamelin. Peter Pan was said to venture there so there must be a reason why. With each passing day though Regina grew irritated at times. She would leave only to return when she had cooled down.

“Well everything is packed up and ready to go,” Emma said as she finished putting the last item on her horse. She looked back to Regina who was standing looking out into the forest around them.   
“You know,” Regina said quietly, “I let two children come to this forest to get something from the witch who used to live here.” Emma stayed quiet. She rarely heard Regina talk about her past so she wanted to let Regina speak, “They were lost and unsure of where their father was. I sent them into a death trap and I didn’t even care. Two children went into the witch's home. A place that was laid with traps for children.” She turned to look at Emma, “I wasn’t even relieved when they killed the witch. I just wanted the apple from them.” Tears filled her eyes, “I know I don’t deserve half of what I have but is it so wrong that I’m glad everything happened to me that did?”  
Emma shook her head, “I don’t think so,” She moved closer to Regina, “I’m very happy that everything happened to me that did. I wouldn’t have all the great people in my life like I do now. Who knows how different things would be had I been with my parents and Cora never cast that curse.” She grabbed Regina’s hand, “I don’t think my parents would be so open to our relationship like they are now.” Regina gave a small smile. “I also don’t think you would look at me the same either.” Emma cupped Regina’s face, “And this,” she gave Regina a short but passionate kiss, moving back just enough to speak, “Wouldn’t be possible.”   
Regina gave a bashful smile as she looked at the woman who had stolen her heart, “You might just be right princess.” She moved in and gave the blonde another kiss.

After a short makeout session the two were on their way again. Their horses moving slowly through the forest. Emma had been through here before with Mal and Lily. Rumple’s castle was through here and not far from a place that was said to be haunted by Peter Pan. Emma got the chills just thinking about it. Regina looked over at her companion with a curious look. Emma smiled, “Just thinking about where we are going.”  
“Not one of the more popular traveling places,” Regina looked around listening to the forest.  
“Have you ever met this famed Pan?” Emma looked around as well as they traveled on.  
“No, but I do know the dark one doesn’t like him.” Regina commented.  
“Well from what Neal said he’s not a very good person,” Emma said as she thought about the stories Baelfire would tell her.  
“What did he tell you,” Regina asked as she moved her horse next to Emma’s.  
“He was taken from a nice home in a world without magic by Pan’s shadow. He escaped and was taken aboard a pirate ship. He was eventually traded to Pan for the pirate to get something. He escaped the lost boys but almost went mad by himself. Finally he was able to escape back to the world without magic. He said things there were hard but he figured it out. He came back when an odd couple had found a dragon. He was trying to protect it when they threw him through a portal. The only place he could think of when it opened was here. He wanted to see his father one more time.”  
“Sounds like he had been several new places.” Regina couldn’t say much more than that.  
“Yes, he was well traveled. I miss him at times.” Emma gave Regina a sad smile.  
“I can understand that,” They continued on in silence. Each step taken letting them fall deeper into their pasts.

The trip was mostly the same as they moved through the woods. They would have spurts of conversation or practice some magic here and there but mostly it was quiet. Neither of them really needed much from the other. That might be why it worked so well, they didn’t NEED to have one another but they chose each other. It was a change that both of them relished. To just be themselves around one other person was a gift all its own. 

The trio they were following were good at hiding from any other person but with Emma’s senses and their combined magic the two followed only a few hours behind them. It had been a couple days since they traveled from their home to the first place they knew the witch would be. Regina was determined to do what she could to bring down her sister. She wasn’t even sure why she had this need to make sure she was the one that did it. Regina and Emma kept a mirror attached to their hips so that when it glowed they knew someone was trying to contact them. Emma’s started to glow brightly distracting them from the road ahead. Emma removed the mirror from her belt and looked into the looking glass. It was her mother who was waiting for her, “What did you find mother?”  
Snow smiled at her daughter, “Well it would seem that there is confusion about who could possibly be the apprentice. Some say he and some say she. Other claim a beast. Its really all been confusing. We think we may need to go to the last person who saw the apprentice alive.”  
“Rumple,” Regina stated.  
“Yes,” Snow answered, “Belle said she would be willing to talk to him about it. She thinks that if she keeps him informed maybe he will be more helpful for us.”  
“Or just use us,” Regina answered. Though they couldn’t not see each other because of how Emma was holding the mirror they knew what the other was thinking in most cases.  
“I agree with that statement as well. I just don’t know what to do. The information we are finding isn’t very good and Mal is running out of resources. We could try to go to Rumple’s castle and see if he has information there. We may not be able to split up very much more though.”  
“Well we are heading that way following these three,” Emma intervened. “Maybe we can stop by and see what we can find without losing them.”   
“We can’t risk that. Maybe we can teleport someone to you and you can get a couple people through the barrier. Once you do you can leave and continue following.” Snow suggested.  
“The best person to send would be Belle,” Emma stated. “She would know where more things are than anyone else.”  
“Wait you two,” Regina stopped the conversation, “We may not want to split up too much here. If we do it could cause more issues.”  
Snow let out a sigh, “We have two options his castle or him. Which do you want?” A blunt statement that had Regina think about the options. One hand they could get the information easy enough on the other he could find a way to get the information to Zelena. Still having someone go through that castle would take longer than trying to get it from the man himself.  
“Have Belle try him,” Regina replied after really thinking it over. “If he doesn’t want to then we will regroup and plan again.”  
“We will let you know what happens,” Snow replied before her image faded.  
“Do you think he will tell her,” Emma asked as she put the mirror back into her belt.  
“I’m not sure the full range of what he will and won’t tell the girl. I just got glimpses of the relationship between the two. Anything else I know is usually third hand from another person.”  
“Maleficent,” Emma looked to Regina for a confirmation.  
“Yes. She had tried to get something from him and in order to do it they kidnapped Belle. She wasn’t very happy with the results.” Regina was looking ahead again.  
“Are you still mad at her?” Emma looked ahead allowing Regina what little privacy she could.  
“A little. If she would have told me why she did it when we first met we could have worked on letting Lily know. Henry wouldn’t have felt so alone either. He only met her a few times while I was looking for you.”   
“Why?”   
“She was always very good to me but I was still very paranoid about the whole thing. I didn’t want to put Henry through being found out before I wanted him to be.”  
“Do you think you would have just let her in?”  
“Not right away. I would have wanted the paternity potion to prove it. After that I would have let her meet Henry.”  
“Wait, you just believe her now though,” Emma was confused.  
Regina shook her head, “No, Lily and I agreed that something so different was rare enough we had to double check. So we did use it that night. It was positive.” Regina gave Emma a little smile, “I was happy and hurt. We hugged and she fell asleep in my arms. We cried for the loss time we had.”   
“You apologized and told her all the ways you should have done this or that then she told you no.” Emma said it like it was such common knowledge.  
“How,” Regina was stunned that Emma knew her so well.  
“Well you did the same thing to me and still do. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that you can’t keep blaming yourself for other people’s mistakes.” Emma looked at Regina with such love in her eyes that Regina had to look away. The last time someone looked at her like that they were killed right in front of her.  
“I guess I feel like I am to blame for more pain and misery then I ever thought.”   
“You just care more for people that mean something to you then you like to let on. That is why you are so cruel at times.”   
Regina raised her brow, “Is that so princess?”  
“Oh yes my majesty,” Emma said with a wink. The two’s banter was broken up when they got to a town. The place was smaller than where they lived but much bigger than most towns.The streets were crowded so they made slow progress. Once they got to an inn that doubled as a bar they stopped to see if anyone had seen the three they were looking for. As they walked in the place was packed. People from all over seemed to be here for something big. As the women made their way towards to main bar area they were shoved around. Emma started to get frustrated with the whole ordeal so she shoved a pretty big man to the side hard enough he knocked several others down.   
_______________________________________________________________________________

The two took slow steps up to the cavern in the woods. They wanted to make sure any traps that were there wouldn’t take them by surprise. As they started to walk into the cavern the rocks above the entrance started to crumble and fall towards them. Zelena quickly moved the rocks away from them sending them down the hill. “Well at least we know we are onto something,” She said with a smile. “Come now my their let's find this author shall we.” Her smile turned wicked as she turned to enter the dark place.   
“Do you think Hook can distract them long enough for us,” Robin questioned as they walked into the darkness.   
“Probably not. Those two don’t like to play games. Wouldn’t put it past my sister to kill the man.” She shrugged off as she held her flamed hand out looking around the dark hall.  
“That would make his request easier to not fulfill,” Robin noted.  
“Well he was never going to make it past this part of the plan in all honesty. His vengeance is filled with that much wit if you ask me.” Zelena only asked the pirate to help because he was easily manipulated by his need for revenge. Easy enough to promise a dead man something. Several different traps went off and each one was disarmed by the witch. She was strong just like Rumple had told Cora but she wasn’t much better than the pirate she left to die.

When they made it into a hug opening on a pedestal sat a book. On its cover the title read Once Upon A Time. “Boring title if you ask me,” Zelena stated as she opened it up. Pictures of her sister and her Rival Snow shown with bright colors. The battles between them. The struggle each side had. Never really an ending to show though. As she flipped to the end of the book she noticed a page that showed a door. No writing and not much explaining why it was there. Her eyes lit up. “Robin my dear can you see if you can find a key. It would seem we have a door to open.” As requested Robin started looking. Zelena looked from where she stood to see if she could find it. Nothing out of the ordinary showed so she looked down at the book, “Now if you were a key where would you be?” Something on picture shown. She looked closer and could see letters. The word spelt out Apprentice. Zelena smiled, “Well it would seem our quest is not yet over. We must move on.” She looked back at the book, “Where is this person?” The words Forbidden Forest shown through. “Well done,” She snapped the book shut and placed it in her sack. “Come now Robin we must make our way into the Forbidden Forest.  
_____________________________________________  
The brute stood up as quick as he could. Emma wasn’t scared though she was more than willing to stand toe to toe with the drunk man. “Who do you think you are bitch,” the man slurred out.  
“This bitch will kill you if you don’t move out of my way fool.” Emma was ready to strike with everything she had including magic if he didn’t back down. She didn’t care what anyone thought about her she just wanted information and then to leave.   
“You talk big for being so small girl,” his gaze leered at her.   
“If you think she is alone then you are very wrong.” Regina spoke up. She had changed her clothing into the Evil Queen carb that most had heard tells of. Some of the patrons heard that she was still alive so moved quickly away from here once they realized who she was. The man obviously didn’t get the memo because his gaze about ate Regina up in that moment.   
“I can take you both,” the man announced. Emma was losing her patience but Regina was already gone.  
“Is that so,” Regina stated then with a pull of her hand the man flew out the door to the bar. Everyone went quiet, “We came here trying to get information about a group of three.”  
“What did they do still your pony,” a man who wanted to prove his lame bravely stood and asked. This time Emma let him have it. He was out the door landing on the other brute before anyone could say anything more.  
“Now you all remember me right,” She said with a cruel smile. “I am the Evil Queen and this here is my new student.” She moved towards a few of the people smiling as she took them in. “Now as I said before we came here to find a group of three. One who is dressed in black but has a knack for looking a bit on the green side, Robin of locksley, and a pirate who goes by the name of Hook.” Several heads started to turn as they looked to a corner in the bar. There sat the pirate on his own. Drinking away what he had earned helping the witch.  
He gave the best charming smile he could, “Well hello ladies.” He moved his cup up as if saying cheers to them. When he was about to take a drink a fireball threw the cup from his hand. He shook his head, “Come now I paid good money for that.”   
“And I would rather kill you then deal with you but here we are,” Emma retorted. Her hand holding another flame ready to throw.   
Regina touched her shoulder making Emma look at her. Regina’s eyes told Emma that she needed to calm down. Then Regina looked to the pirate making her way to him. “Hook,” she said with a sly smile and a bit of sex to her voice, “How is my dear sister treating you?” She took a seat next to him and Emma made her way to stand in front of the table. The others started to leave the bar not wanting to get in the way of the two women.  
“Well love she is treating me quite nicely. She gives me coin to fill my cup and a way to get my vengeance.” His smile was wide but something behind his eyes said that he wasn’t so sure of the last part.  
“Well it would seem she has left you here on your own.” Regina moved her hand to his shoulder. Emma wanted to grab Regina’s hand and put it on Regina’s lap but stopped herself. These are people that Regina has dealt with longer than Emma has. She needs to wait it out. Regina knows what she is doing; she hoped.  
“I am to distract the two of you,” He winked at her then motioned for a new pint.  
“Is that so,” Regina didn’t like that they played right into her sister’s hands.   
“Yes and a fantastic job I am doing,” a pint was placed in front of him by a young barmaid who left just as quickly as she came.   
“Do you know where they went,” Regina questioned.  
He winked again, “Now that would be helpful to you wouldn’t.” He took a drink but dropped it as the Queen’s hand slid into his chest. With a hard yank she pulled the blackened organ out holding it in her hand. His eyes went big as did Emma’s.  
“I suggest you listen well to me pirate,” Regina gripped it hard causing Hook’s face to turn red, “You will tell me where they are.”  
With a labored breath, “I would love to but she didn’t tell me.”  
Regina grew annoyed and angry; which was never a good combination. She started to squeeze a little harder then a sound was heard from Hook. Regina loosened her hold as she looked up and down Hook, “What was that?”   
Without a thought Hook answer, “Its your sister. She is contacting me.”  
“You will act normal and see what she wants. We haven’t shown yet.” Regina instructed with a wave of her hand. Hook shook his head and he seemed to forget what happened the last few minutes. He pulled out a mirror with a smile, “Well hello there love. Miss me did you.” He gave her a huge grin.  
“Not particularly but it is what it is.” Zelena answered with a bored tone.  
“What can I do for you,” Hook asked as he took a drink.  
“First has my sister shown,” She seemed to try and look around where the mirror shown.  
“No, ‘fraid not dear. She and the princess seem to be further behind than we thought.” He took another drink.  
“Good. Change of plans. You will meet us in the Forbidden Forest.” She commanded.  
“Why the bloody hell do you want to go there,” Hook didn’t like places with such names. It usually meant bad things were going to happen.  
“That is where the only person who can release the author lives,” She answered annoyed with him.  
“And who would live there,” Hook questioned without prompting from the Queen.  
“You ask too many damn questions pirate. Do you want what was promised or not?” Zelena fumed at him.  
“I ask because my life is more important then getting my vengeance,” He said a little louder almost yelling at the mirror.  
“You won’t die with this person. If anything you will add another ring to your collection,” She answered with frustration.  
“Well I have been needing a new one for awhile now. I will finish my pint greenie and be there soon.” Hook said with a huge grin. He knew she hated being called that.  
“Watch your tongue pirate or you may lose your life yet,” Zelena answered then the mirror went dark.  
“How will you know where she is,” Regina asked once she was sure that Zelena was gone.  
“She will leave me clues,” Hook answered. Then he turned his head as if seeing them for the first time. “How are you loves?”  
Regina gripped his heart and his memory came back, “Will she know if you are being followed.”   
“Yes,” Hook said with pain.  
Regina loosened her hold again, “How can we follow if he will be tracked by her?”   
Regina went into thinking when Emma spoke up, “Birds.”  
“She would know mine,” Regina shot the idea down right away.  
“Yes she would but not mine,” Emma’s eyes lit up, “My mother has been teaching me how to speak to birds. She also was teaching me how to speak to a few other woodland creatures,” Emma felt a little odd saying such things but she was related to Snow White.  
Regina rolled her eyes, “Of course she has. Leave it to Snow to talk to the little woodland creatures.” Regina looked to Emma, “Why couldn’t she talk to something like a wolf or something much more threatening?”  
“Really you're asking that when its something that will help us?” Emma was little put off by Regina’s reaction.  
Regina sighed, “You're right.” She looked to Hook then back to Emma, “I still have issues with your mother but I shouldn’t take it out on you.”  
Emma nodded her head, “Right. Let’s get going.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am at the point now that I have no extra chapters. Sorry for the 2 week wait for this one but I have been hit left and right with things. Awesome way to start a new year!
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

Zelena and Robin waited in the middle of the Forbidden Forest for Hook to catch up. Robin had set up camp and had them settled in when Hook finally arrived. He was staggering a bit as he walked towards them. “About time pirate,” Robin walked towards him.  
Hook put up his hands, “Calm down mate. I’m just taking in my surroundings.”  
Robin grabbed him and his senses were hit with the hard smell of whiskey. “I suggest you stop drinking until this is done.” He shoved Hook away from him, “Before you're left to die because of it.”  
“Now now Robin,” Zelena cooed as she walked up to her lover, “We will not let this imbecile stop us from getting what we want.” She moved his face towards hers, “We have come too far to walk away empty handed.” She kissed him for a moment then turned to Hook, “I suggest you do what you need to sober up. We are in for a fight once you can stand without swaying.” Zelena rolled her eyes then walked away.

So that they had themselves covered Regina kept Hooks heart, placed a piece of enchanted mirror on Hook, and Emma kept in communication with the woodland creatures. The mirror would allow them to hear what Zelena was saying.   
“What do you think she means by fight,” Emma asked.  
“I’m not sure. Does any of your,” Regina held for a moment trying not to let distaste sound in her voice, “Friends know who is out there?”  
Emma shook her head at Regina’s attempt but didn’t saying anything about it. “There is a cabin not far from where they are.”  
“Could they describe it to you in enough detail that maybe I could get us to the other side of the cabin?”   
“I can ask. Why?” Emma started making odd noises as she waited for Regina to answer.  
Regina cleared her throat, “If we could get to the person inside before they do then maybe we could stop them and find out if they have the location of the author.”  
Emma was talking to a squirrel that appeared. The two seemed to be in deep conversation as the noises went back and forth. The squirrel paused and Emma looked up to Regina, “He said that the person in the cabin is a magic user as well. They have very strong barriers around them that will prevent anyone with magic getting through.”  
“So bad idea to teleport,” Regina thought out loud. She shook her head and let out a sigh, “Can you ask it if the magic user can understand it like you do?”  
Emma smirked then went back to the waiting creature. “They can.”   
“Tell them to ask the magic user to contact me through the mirror.” Regina wanted to warn them somehow.  
Emma relayed the message and the squirrel ran off into the woods. “I also told him to tell this person that there is someone trying to hurt them.”   
“Lets hope that creature was telling the truth and that you understood correctly.” Regina said as they made their way around where the trio were.  
“Can that person contact you even if they don’t know who you are?”  
“Yes because I have someone who watches the mirrors for me. As soon as this person asks to speak I will be told.”   
“Do I want to know who is watching the mirrors?”  
“No,” was all Regina answered then she walked faster ahead.

“Is that so,” The apprentice said to the squirrel. “Do you know who these women are?” The squirrel answered in quick succession with other information. “Well it would seem as if I need to change some of my charms.” She handed a nut over to the creature who ran away into the forest. “Well lets see who is outside my gate,” the young woman sat down in front of a wooden bowl. She then poured water to its brim. As she stared into it the water started to show her images. She could see and hear the Queen and Princess as they made their way around towards the back of the cabin. “Looks like you are avoiding the others very well.” The woman smiled, “Its time I met the Evil Queen and White Princess.” She stood and walked outside to the back of the cabin she stayed in, “Now come to me please.” 

One moment they were walking as Emma tried to get Regina to talk about what the mirror magic was and the next they were in front of a woman. Regina took in her surroundings then looked with daggered eyes towards the apprentice, “Who the hell do you think you are?”   
“Now now Regina,” the woman said with a smile, “Is that any way to talk to someone you are looking for?”  
Regina paused to look at the woman. She was tall but not overtly skinny. She was toned with tanned skin and dark hair. Her eyes shown with a bright blue though. “Who are you?”  
The woman smiled which caused her eyes to twinkle, “Excuse my bad manners,” She bowed, “I am an apprentice, Bradamant.” She stood up straight to take both women in.  
“Your the apprentice we have been looking for,” Emma questioned.  
“Well I am an apprentice,” She gave Emma an amused smile, “There are a couple of us.” She explained.  
“So where is the other one,” Emma asked again.  
“I don’t know,” Bradamant answered, “We only talk when we need to.”  
“You were told about the threat,” Regina asked this time. Finally finding her words.  
“I was.” She turned and walked towards a building next to her home, “It would seem your dear sister is trying to get something from me.”  
“Does everyone know she is my sister,” Regina questioned as they followed the apprentice with their horses.  
“Only the ones who can into the future.” She turned and gave Regina a slight smile, “I was told to watch out for her by the magician who teaches me.”  
“So you can’t see the future,” Emma questioned.  
“It takes many years to learn all of what magic can offer. I have been granted a long life to learn it all.” She opened the building up and motioned for them to bring the horses, “My master only teaches me something new when I have truly mastered the last thing I was taught.”  
Emma looked to Regina, “I’m glad you don’t do that to me. I would go crazy doing that.”  
Regina smirked, “That’s why you are just a magic user and she is an apprentice dear.” Bradamant chuckled at the Queen’s comment as she helped the the horses unloaded.

“I was told you were looking for me but I wasn’t told why,” Bradamant stated as she led them into her home.  
“Well my sister is looking for someone called ‘The Author’. We want to find this person before she does,” Regina answered as they sat down around a table.  
“Well you would be a little late,” Bradamant stated as she served some warm ale, “She found the book already. I’m guessing she is searching for the key.” Both Emma and Regina looked down in a bit of defeat but Bradamant didn’t like the defeated attitude, “Now you two get yourselves together. I have seen worse happen and with all the Charmings involved you will beat this witch.” Bradamant took another drink, “She may have the book but she doesn’t have the key.” Bradamant shrugged, “And neither do I or Circe.”   
“What,” Regina snapped out.  
“Calm down,” Bradamant answered, “The dark one took the key a long time ago. He wanted to prove he could get something from us. All you have to do is go to him and ask.”   
“Why would we do that,” Emma asked.  
“I know your parents have him locked away. Most of this world knows that. I also know where he is but prefer he stays there.”   
“Then if you know so much why don’t you ask him,” Regina questioned.  
Bradamant laughed, “Do you think he would really talk to me. I ‘stand’ in his way of getting what he wants.”   
“What,” Emma questioned.  
"He wants to rid himself of the darkness," Regina and Emma both looked at her like she had grown a second head.  
"You know how he can do that," Regina asked. If there was a way to do that then she could help Belle.  
"Yes and no," Bradamant answered. "You see there is a tool that ever dark one goes after to get rid of the darkness. It won't work like they hope. First the darkone can't touch it because they have succumb to the darkness. Second the darkness has to be removed in a more violent way. It was created in violence so it will end that way. My master was one of the ones who have tried to destroy it. Unfortunately only certain people can now talk to them. The dark one who started it all made sure that only those who were of the original casters were not as accessible as they used to be." Bradamant shook her head, "We have more pressing matters though. We need to find out where that key is."  
“I can see what we can do,” Regina said as she pulled out her mirror. She thought of Lily first. Since she found out who Lily was to her all she could do was think about her.  
“Hey,” her picture showed up on the mirror.  
Regina smiled, “Are you around the others?”  
“Some of them,” Lily looked up then back to Regina, “Snow, Mom, and Belle.”  
“Good,” Regina replied, “I need you to ask Belle if she is willing to talk to Rumple again.” Lily looked up so she could ask the others. Bradamant got an amused smile on her face. She didn’t know someone had gotten to the dark one. Maybe there was some hope for that quest later.  
“She said yes and they all asked why,” Lily answered.  
“We need to know where the key to the authors cage is,” She answered right away.  
Lily looked confused, “I will let them know.” She looked up again. “They don’t understand but they will go and see what they can do.”  
“Contact me once you have the information,” Regina commanded. Lily nodded with a smile. “Stay safe,” Regina stated as she was ending the communication. Lily smiled then the communication was ended.  
“You know your ‘mirror’ may turn on you if you don’t set it free,” Bradamant said to a frazzled Regina.  
“How will I get things done otherwise,” Regina questioned.  
“The mirror could still work,” Bradamant smiled, “You just have to know how to use it.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Belle seemed to run to her beast when they reached the caverns. When she was about to walk into the area where Rumple could see her she slowed and gathered herself before walking in. A few torches were lit so that the prisoner could be seen. His usual confidence seemed to be leaving each time Belle visited him. It hurt her but she needed to move on. Rumple loved his power too much to be with her.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure to,” He asked with curiosity.   
Belle stepped closer to him, “The author.” She could tell that he knew what she was speaking about the moment she said the title. “You took the key...Where is it?”  
“Right to the point,” He said with pitch that was out of place.  
“We need to get it before someone else does,” She replied.  
“Why should I?” He didn’t like being on this end of things. “I have been stuck here long enough to know you don’t come to me unless you need to. Who is trying to free him?”  
“Zelena,” Belle answered. “She plans on destroying all of our happy endings and I don’t want that for anyone.”  
“Even if it meant ours,” he questioned. His foresight showed him the possible outcome and it could work in his favor.  
“Especially if it meant mine.” She shook her head, “I would rather be lonely and unloved then to get the ending I want with such a cost.”   
Rumple stared at her for several minutes, “I don’t like that answer.” A simple reply that turned Belle’s skin cold along with her heart. “I think this time I will keep my mouth shut.”  
Belle didn’t want to do it but she knew that the low blow might get him to help, “Even if it meant that you knew what became of your son?”  
Rumple’s demeanor changed to defensive, “You and that Queen have held him over my head for too long. First she wouldn’t let me see you the moment I answered her question. Now you don’t want to be with me but keep my son from me.” He shook his head, “No, I refuse.” He stood his ground and looked at the woman he loved, “I will not be used any longer. You tell me what you know and be happy that I haven’t gotten out of this cage yet.”   
“Don’t like the feeling do you,” Belle asked barely above a whispered as she looked at the ground.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You do this to everyone you can. Use what they hold dear to get what you want.” She looked up with tears in her eyes, “I never wanted to do this to you Rumple. I love you and hate that things have turned out like they have. I refuse to let other continue to be hurt by the things you have done.” She took a step closer, “What we have done to get the information we need to save this kingdom and many others is what you have done to get to an end goal that was purely for selfish reasons.” She looked him in the eye, “Now you know what others have gone through just to get the help they need from you.” Rumple’s jaw dropped at her speak. He wasn’t used to people speaking to him let alone his Belle being so blunt with him. She was strong willed but he had never seen her be so forthright about what was going on between them. Didn’t matter though. His vision of what could be was too much of a temptation. He turned and went to the shadows of his prison. Belle shook her head then turned to leave.  
\----------------------  
As they waited for the others to contact them a crash broke the silence. Something came through the window and lit a fire. Zelena had broke through the charms of the Apprentice and was attacking. A couple arrows flew through the window right towards Regina and Emma. Regina caught hers while Emma jumped out of the way. Regina turned the arrow to ash as she looked outside. They wanted to play dirty then fine. The door to the cabin flew open and Regina gathered energy as she walked outside. Bradamant and Emma right behind her ready to back her up. A huge fire flew from her combined hands as she sent out a wave of flames instead of just a ball. Zelena easily protected herself from it while Hook and Robin ducked under it. Zelena threw her own flames at the trio in front of her and laughed as they moved it away from them. The Apprentice threw Robin into a tree knocking him out. Emma took Hook who seemed to think it was funny she would fight him. Regina and the Apprentice turned to take Zelena on together. 

Emma charged at Hook who blocked her blow for blow. He was getting cocky though and that always ended badly for a fighter. He swept her legs out from under her and she landed hard on her back. “Looks like I will have you on your back yet love,” He commented. Emma didn’t say anything back. Instead she kneed him in the groin which made him fall to the side. He stood with the pain between his legs readying for the next move. Each strike Emma tried to take he blocked it. She was getting annoyed especially when he had the advantage of a hook for a hand. 

Zelena had threw the Apprentice through the wall of her cabin leaving Regina alone. The two threw fireballs back and forth. Regina taking steps to move closer to her sister. When she finally took a step into Zelena’s personal space she seized the chance to punch her right in the face. Zelena took a step back then snapped her head up to look at her sister. Regina didn’t wait for the retaliation though. She punched Zelena in the stomach taking the older sibling’s breath. Zelena threw her hand out and sent Regina flying through the air and through the roof of the cabin. 

Emma had Hook beat because of the amount of stamina she had. He tried a few dirty tricks but she was ready for them. He got the upper hand when she went for him as he was bent over. He elbowed her in the stomach and she went back holding it. Finally realizing she could easily win she threw her hand out and made him fly into a tree as well. Zelena appeared out of nowhere right in front of Emma. Her hand sunk deep into Emma’s chest. Emma froze and wasn’t sure what to do. She quickly thought of everyone she loved, worried what Zelena could do with Emma if she controlled her heart. Zelena faced spread into a wicked grin, “Looks like you will be my puppet dear.” With that she pulled on Emma’s heart. Emma let out a gasp in pain but nothing happened. Zelena couldn’t remove the heart from its cage. “I will never be a puppet,” as she said the last words a light emanated from her throwing Zelena back.

Regina and the Apprentice had started to get up when the shock was felt. They both looked to the source but the shock couldn’t register for any of them. Zelena threw Emma back into the cabin hitting the two brunettes. With another quick action the roof fell on top of them. Zelena ran to a Robin who was shaking his head as he starting to stand, “Lets go. I don’t think they have what we need anyways.” She teleported to Hook, “They needed information about it just like we did,” then she teleported to their camp where they could regroup.  
\--------------------  
“So,” Mal asked.  
“He won’t speak,” Belle looked a bit defeated, “He had a vision of the future and its too tempting for him to help us.”  
“Damn,” Mal snapped out.  
“We will need to figure out another way then,” Snow stated.   
“Let’s get back then so we can let Regina know,” Mal said. With a wave they all went from the caverns to Snow’s study. They went to the larger mirror so that they all could be see and seen.   
Snow looked into the surface of the mirror and called out, “Regina”  
The surface shimmered then Regina appeared looking worse for wear, “Did you get the information.”   
“What happened,” Snow asked.  
“Did you get it,” Regina all but shouted.  
“No...He refused to help,” Snow answered.  
“I should have gone myself. None of you know how to deal with him.” She said in a condescending tone.  
In the background, “Regina stop it.” Emma’s voice came through but sounded weary. “They can’t help he’s an ass. Let’s just regroup and go after them again.”   
“I have no idea where they went!” The three on the other side of the mirror were worried and confused.  
“We know who had it and from what Zelena said she understood who had it as well.” The mirror moved and blurred things as Emma helped Regina up, “Can’t you do that blood to blood thing Lily does?”  
Regina looked at Emma with a shimmer of hope. Another voice floated through, “That would be a good thing to use right about now your majesty.”   
Regina looked to the Mirror, “We will contact you soon but right now I have a bitch of a sister to find.” The mirror went black.  
“Well that was productive,” Belle stated.


	31. Chapter 31

As they got to the hidden castle Zelena smiled. The book had a very faint glow to it when they teleported to the castle. Robin looked around then back to his lover, "What are we doing here?"  
"We are here to get the key to the book." She took a few steps towards the front gates but stopped when she felt a power emanating off of it. Robin and Hook took a few steps in front of Zelena only to be thrown back. Zelena rolled her eyes as she put the book back in her bag and moved her hands up. She started to chant something that caused what looked like woods to the other two to shimmer. She was there for several minutes slowly tearing down the cloak and shield. Once the shield faded and the cloak was gone Zelena fell to her knees. The among of energy she had to use in order to get through was more than she was used to using.

While Robin looked over Zelena Hook stepped towards the castle. He had his hand out in search of any resistance. When he made it to the door he turned and smiled at the other two. "Looks like you did it love."  
"Of course I did." She was standing now, "Or you two wouldn't see the castle still." She walked towards him. Thrusting her hand up the doors opened. "Now let's find that damn key."

The book in hand she made her way through the front doors of Rumple's castle. The faint glow seemed to stay steady until they decided to walk down into the depths of the castle. As she walked on the book's glow was much easier to see. The more steps they went down the brighter the book became. They stopped in front of a door that didn't seem to really be a door. Zelena moved the book closer to the wall and sure enough it illuminated a little better. She handed the book to Robin and started searching for the way to open the door.

When she felt a tingle in her hand she noticed the spell outside was different then the spell inside. The magic though strong on this door was not as strong as the one outside. Not having time to investigate or really care she moved her hands and felt the spell start to disappear. When she was done the door slowly opened up. "Well there we go," She said with a smile. The vault opened just enough to let them in one at a time. When she walked through the book out in front glowed more intensely.

They made their way through various artifacts as they searched for the key. After turning her and there and seemingly unable to really tell where they were any longer the books glowing lit up the little section around them. "Seems we are right where the key should be," Robin stated.  
Zelena nodded, "Look for any keys you can find."  
As the other two started looking Hook about lost hope, "Umm I think we may need more than the three of us to do this."  
Zelena looked to where he was looking and found a barrel full of keys. "Well we better get started before those heroes catch up to us." So the three of them took a key at a time holding it up to the book to see if it would glow even brighter. Each key seemed to be a loss cause.

\--------

Regina steadied herself outside of Rumple’s castle. They had teleported here as soon as they got themselves gathered. She had been calling to Zelena’s blood when she felt a familiar place come to her. Looking now she knew Zelena was very strong if she was able to break the spell that Mal cast on the castle.   
“How are you,” Emma asked as she watched the older woman.  
“I’m fine,” She snapped out. She spurred her horse forward and they walked through the castle walls. The place was deserted leaving an eerie feeling lingering. Regina was hit with so many memories of this place Emma could visibly see the walls go up around her. Emma let out a sigh as she looked forward. They jumped off their horses and made their way inside the castle walls. 

Regina knew the place well enough but the dark one wasn’t someone to hid things in plain sight per-se. She took a deep breath as she felt her spell calling for her sister. She would rather run the other direction and stay locked away again with her family then be here. Emma and Bradamant were with her but so were the demons of her past. She wouldn’t openly say she feared them but she would acknowledge that they were there. The trio walked further and further into the dark castle. Each step echoing off the walls keeping themselves on high alert. As they walked down deeper into the castle’s belly Regina felt goose bumps on her arms. Emma grabbed her hand as they continued on. 

A large door appeared before them that was open just enough to let a person in. “His vault,” Regina whispered.  
“I thought there was such a thing but none of us have seen it. It would seem that the dark ones are collectors,” Bradamant said as she moved her hand to open the door a bit more.  
“He never liked not having something that would be considered powerful,” Regina said as they walked around the open door. As they walked in they noticed a flicker of light. They rushed to catch the culprits and was shocked to find four instead of three.  
“Isaac,” Bradamant said with distaste.  
The man turned and smiled, “Yes, indeed.” Zelena laughed then flicked her wrist and they were gone in a puff of green smoke.  
“Don’t tell me that was the Author we didn’t want her to release,” Emma asked to the room.  
“The one and only princess,” Bradamant answered. Regina was silent as she turned to leave. The other two not far behind. When all three were out she shut the door.  
“I need one of you to cast this spell,” Regina stated calmly.  
“What do I need to do,” Emma asked.  
Bradamant stepped up, “I will do it.” She looked to Regina, “I have no living blood relatives so it would not be open as easily if it was Emma.”   
“Blood relatives,” Emma looked at Regina questioningly.  
“Using blood to seal a door will prevent those without a blood linage to get to the object inside. This vault has too many powerful magics that if we don’t protect them someone,” She took a deep breath then let it out as she spoke, “My sister could come back and open it.”  
“Don’t you think it's pointless,” Emma looked to them, “The author could write it open.”  
Bradamant was already working on the spell, “True as that might be...I would rather not take a chance.” She took a step back as if examining the spell, “Plus,” She turned back to the two women, “He doesn’t really have enough ink to do what needs to be done. Not yet anyways. Let’s go...We need to figure out a plan.”  
“First we lock up this place much more efficiently than Maleficent did.” Regina teleported them out of the castle to where the horses waited. “Let’s get this place sealed then we will go back to our kingdom and figure out the next plan of attack.” Once again Bradamant cast the spell causing a strong shimmer to erupt when she was done.

\---------------------------------

Snow and Charming were worried as they waited for the fairies to arrive. An urgent message to the queen came last night telling them something has happened. Almost in unison the fairies and the trio popped into Snow’s study. The blue fairy looked at the three as if they should know better before she noticed who one of them were. She bowed her head, “Apprentice.” Bradamant tilted her head and looked to Snow before bowing, “Snow,” she stood up, “it is a pleasure to meet you,” She turned and winked at Regina, “Not as nice as you though my Dark Queen.” Regina rolled her eyes and stepped towards Snow.  
Snow bowed and stood, “A pleasure,” she then turned to the fairy, “What has happened?”   
The whole room turned to the fairy, “The map is gone and I fear so is Rumple.” The room went silent as they all stared at the fairy.  
“Are you so daft that you couldn’t even keep a piece of parchment in your grasp,” Regina roared at the blue fairy.   
“I don’t see you holding the author’s prison,” the fairy retorted.  
“Don’t,” Emma started but was cut off.  
“Now both of you stop it,” Bradamant spoke sternly. The fairy bowed and took a step back. “Though they should have never placed the whereabouts of the dark one on a piece of paper at all we can’t blame them Regina.” She turned her stare to the fairy, “As for the Author he wasn’t just let go without a fight. Watch what you say.” For the first time ever Regina could see someone put the blue fairy in her place.   
A smirk appeared on her face as she turned to look at Snow losing it, “We need to figure out how to fix this.”  
“What can the Author do,” Snow looked at the Apprentice for answers.  
“IF he can find more ink than he can write a new book, BUT he would have to have a book first.” Bradamant walked over to the round table taking a seat as she looked around, “The book is just as important as the quill and ink.”  
"Where are the books held," Regina asked.  
"I have no clue," Bradamant looked around the room as if not interested in the conversation.  
"How would they get new ink," Emma asked.  
"In this realm?" Bradamant stood and started looking around. "The dark one and the light one's blood would need to be mixed."  
"Well maybe if we can protect the light one we can prevent the Author from really helping Zelena," Emma reasoned. She started pacing, "Who is the light one?"  
Bradamant smiled big at Emma, "Good news you already have her." Everyone paused at her words. "Bad news you can't protect her," Bradamant walked so she was right in front of Emma, "She won't let you," as she said the words her eyes went to Regina. The room froze as they all looked at the brunette witch with amazement.  
"Did you hit your head harder than we thought," Regina broke the silence, "How can I be the light one when I have killed so many?"  
"You can't turn from your birthright. You were tainted by the darkness because he wanted to turn you to his side. If he would have succeeded then this world would be gone. You were born of the light Regina." Bradamant stated.  
"If I am so light then where were the one's who should of helped me when I was a child abused by my mother? Where were they when I married a man who used me? Where were they when the love of my life died...Twice. Where were you?!" Regina looked from Apprentice to blue fairy and back.  
Bradamant lost the playful smile she was sporting, "You were off limits to us. Your true mother gave you into the hands of harm so you could make the most change. You could touch people's life in the seat of power. They needed you to find your own footing though."  
"True mother?" Emma whispered.  
Bradamant looked back at her, "Yes. A Goddess gave birth to the bringer of light. She was to be the peacemaker of the world. Unfortunately you were taken from your path when darkness sensed you. Once the darkness was held tight by the chains of light. That changed when the sorcerer also known as Merlin tried to rid himself of the gift of immortality. His lover killed a man when she drank from the holy grail and became immortal like him. The sword excalibur was used for this vengeance. The two fought over the sword. Namue broke the sword so her new found power could not be taken. Merlin took the sword and plunged it in a stone so only a hero could pull it. The tip that was broken was turned into a dagger. The dagger was then enchanted to control Namue and all who came after her."  
"The Dark ones," Regina said in a quiet voice.  
Bradamant looked at her with the words, "Yes...The Dark ones. Each one gaining knowledge and know how trying to reach an end goal. Usually getting rid of the darkness inside and the other to get rid of light. Which ever their goal is comes at a high price."  
Feeling the weight of the information Regina walks to the table and takes a seat. She starts taking the information in when she looks to the Apprentice, "What does this mean for me?"  
"It means you have greater power than you realize. It means you can defeat anyone who steps up to harm you. It also means that you are as pure as the child of true love. You must accept this in order to stop the Dark one and his lackies." Bradamant made her way over to Regina. "Believe in yourself and with the help of the ones who love you darkness can be defeated."

\--------------------

Hidden in a fortress that none know about in the deserts far from the White and Dark kingdom the book lies open on a table. The last page showing an open door with a serene backdrop showing through its opening. The Author has stretched and smiled at his new companions to find a job well done. The map showing the location lay on the table next to the book. "What are you smiling about," Zelena questioned the distasteful man.  
"I am freed from my prison. After too many years I can feel the freedom of the world around me."  
"Wipe that look from your face. You brought me the map that shows nothing but a lay out of the land. Do you know what that means?" Zelena snapped at him. Isaac shook his head. "Well dimwit, it means that there is magic on the map. There is only a few ways that this can be broken. Do you happen to know how the magic could be broken?" Again Isaac shook his head. "Didn't think so. This map is useless unless we figure out how to unlock it like we did your door."  
"Right," Isaac sat thinking for a moment. He replayed the events that happened after the Dark one was locked away. Then it hit him, "Blood." Zelena looked to him with a questioning look, "Snow had the secrets hidden away with her blood."  
"How are we supposed to get the royal's blood," Robin asked to the room.  
"You will need more than that," Isaac stated to the room.  
"What the bloody hell does that mean," Zelena was growing tired of all the extra steps she had to take for this. She just wanted her happy ending finally.  
"In order for me to write a new story I need an enchanted book and ink made from the darkest heart and purest magic." He looked at the witch whose skin had turned green as her anger took over.

\----------------

“How can Regina be the light one,” Snow questioned the Apprentice.  
“Her mother is a Goddess who fell in love with a man. They courted for many years but of course a Goddess couldn’t marry a mortal. Her father a prince, whose father was a harsh man. Hardly holding a heart in his chest. He wanted to make his kingdom the richest and found anyway he could to make it happen. There was a deal struck between a miller’s daughter and the King. Should she turn a full room of straw into gold she would marry his youngest son. The woman agreed. She was locked away in a tower. As she sat in the room with a small window surrounded by straw she called out for help. The darkness in her was aching to get out, so the Dark one appeared. A deal was made that he would get her first born if he helped her turn the straw into gold. He taught her how and in the morning the King was a very rich man. The prince married the miller’s daughter.”   
“Cora,” Snow stated.  
Bradamant nodded then continued, “Once they were married the woman planned to take the King’s heart. You see the Dark one had fallen in love with the miller’s daughter. He wanted to have a family with her. The contract was then edited to show that the Dark One would have a child with the miller’s daughter. So on the night they planned to murder the King and run away the King lived.” There was confusion in the room. “When people in power see people who want power they use that to their advantage. The King convinced Cora not to kill him but instead work with him. She didn’t realize he was just saving his own skin. The miller’s daughter then took out her own heart. Realizing that she would lose any power she had if she let her heart rule her.”  
“My mother removed her heart,” Regina questioned.  
Bradamant nodded, “She wasn’t aware though that while the King kept her busy her husband had been seeing his lover, the Goddess Artio. The bear Goddess loved him dearly but could tell that he was not a strong man. He was a very gentle soul, which is why she fell for him. She had met the woman he married and knew she would destroy him. When she realized she was pregnant she went to the seers, they told her that her daughter would be the bringer of light. This of course doesn’t make a lot of sense. How can a mortal be a bringer of light? We still don’t understand all of it ourselves.”  
“But why did she leave me with my mother,” Regina questioned in an angry tone.  
“She didn’t want you to die.” A simple answer but still not enough. “There were several Gods who heard of her child and vowed that she would not tip the balance. So in order to protect you she hid you away in the most illogical place. With one of the darkest people there was. When she did this the entire kingdom was given false memories of her pregnancy and she believed you hers. Artio blessed your father with a stronger spirit so he would not kill himself. She knew you need some goodness in your life if you were to live in all the darkness your father’s kingdom offered you.”  
Tears formed in Regina’s eyes, “I am destined to die no matter what I do. As a child I was hated and now as an adult I am.” 

Regina and Emma left the room to get away from the complete role reversal of it all. She was this light magic and she was supposed to be protected by all these people. She couldn't let them do that. She couldn't just let them risk their lives for her. If all it takes is a little blood maybe she should just give it to them. She shook her head of the thought.  
"Hey," Emma grabbed Regina's hand to slow them down. Regina turned to look at Emma. "You don't have to go through this alone." At Emma's words she pulled her hand out of Emma's grasp. She shook her head and walked away from Emma. Emma wasn't one to let go when Regina got upset. Regina had gone off on Emma a few times. This though was different. She was hiding away from the issue.  
Lily was behind her, "I will go to her this time."  
"It should be me," Emma stopped her.  
Lily smiled, "She is afraid of what it all means and doesn't want to lose everything she has worked so hard to get. Let me go. I can remind her of a few things. When we are done you go in and finish up with all the love stuff.”  
Emma wasn’t sure about this plan but she knew Regina was in a dark place, “Fine.” The two walked together through the castle to find Regina.

\----------------

Regina sat in front of her apple tree lost in thought, going over all the new information. How things have taken such a great turn. She was the darkest of them all but now she is being told that she has the soul or heart or whatever they want to call it of the light one. She shook her head. This just will not do. If Zelena figured it out then she would go after everyone she loved to create her new story. If she gave up her blood though then the ones she loved would still lose something dear to them. How does one make a choice?  
"With their heart not their head," Came a voice from behind her.  
Regina turned her head and looked for the voice. There stood a woman whose most pertinent parts were covered but mostly skin showed. "Cora would disagree." Was her simple response as she turned back around.  
"True," The woman said as she moved to sit next to Regina, "At least when you knew her she would have said that. In her last days her and I spent many days together. She placed her heart back where it belonged and realized all the darkness she had inside. She was trying to find a way to break the curse she placed butI explained that she couldn't."  
Regina looked to the woman, "Why?"  
The woman looked to her, "Well you needed to find your own version of true love so I needed the curse to be broken how it was intended to be. When Emma had Henry she sealed your fates. I needed you to see your worth. I tried to help you as a child. First as your imaginary playmate but then as random friends you had in your life. It's one of the reasons you fought the darkness so hard."  
Regina felt her heart freeze with the woman's words. She took in the woman's features and almost gasped like a small child, "It's you isn't it?"  
The woman smiled, "Yes child it is. I'm sorry that you have had to go through so much. I wanted to save your life but in the end I seemed to have destroyed it." The Goddess shook her head, "I was so occupied with making sure you lived that I didn't stop to think what would happen if you lived as a shell. Snow was placed in your life by Cora's vengeance. I had hoped that by having such an optimistic person around it would help save you from yourself. I knew about Daniel a little too late. I had to step away from you because the others were getting suspicious. So I left you and your father in the hands of the darkness. When word got to me that your true love had died and that Snow had helped in it, I knew I had lost you." Tears glistened Artio's eyes.  
"Why didn't you come to me then? Why are you here now?" Regina felt her anger rising.  
"I couldn't bring myself to put your life in danger still. I kept my distance but sent people and creatures to help keep some light in your heart." Artio looked from the apple tree to her daughter. Regina was taken back by the hurt and loss that reflected in them. Regina could see her own eyes looking back at her. A lifetime of disappointments, if not several lifetimes. Artio gave a small smile, "I don't expect you to forgive me or jump into my arms claiming to love me. All I wanted was to see you. I wanted to see how my little girl has turned into a strong ruler, mother, friend," She tipped her head with a smile and wink, "Lover..." Regina blushed at her words. "I would rather die than continue to think me being away from you is a good idea. I won't run this time if I see them circling."  
"What will they do to me," Regina was feeling like a small child with all this.  
"Nothing at this point." Artio looked back at the tree, "The light has faded so much from the lands that the darkness is everywhere. We need to restore balance to the land. The only way to do that would be to let the light shine." Artio stood and walked a few paces towards the tree, "You see only when we let the light shine in the dark can our hearts be warmed."  
"So they will leave me alone?"  
Artio shrugged, "Most of them will but there will always be someone who doesn't want the light even among Gods. I have already been threatened should I aid you I can consider myself against them." Artio touched the tree, "It doesn't matter though...The day I gave you to Cora is the day I stopped living. I lost my heart that day." Regina watched as the tree grew stronger in front of her eyes.   
"Will you stay with me," Regina whispered the request. Artio turned and looked at Regina with tears falling. Her reply was a nod of the head and a tight embrace.  
___________________________________________________________________

“So how do we get the book,” Robin asked.  
“I would receive a new one when I finished the old one. I highly doubt that I will get a new one any time soon. The Apprentice may be strong but she doesn’t hold the power for the books.” Isaac stated as he looked through his book.  
“Last time I saw the Apprentice she was an old man,” Zelena stated, “Did that one die?”  
“No,” Isaac answered, “She likes to play tricks on people. She may have known you were watching so disguised herself.” He looked from his book to Robin, “Never liked that chick.”  
“What does a baby chicken have to do with this,” Robin questioned.  
Isaac looked at Robin like he lost his mind then realized what realm he was in, “Never mind it doesn’t matter.” He looked to Zelena, “She would have to hide where she would get the books from or we would need to find the master behind her lessons.”  
“Yes let's walk up to her and ask where said book is,” Hook spoke up from his corner. “We have been planning this for years and seem no closer than the day you contacted us. Either you start coming up on top love or I’m walking.”  
Zelena threw her hand out and Hook went flying into the wall behind him. “Will you stop your whining, we have come farther than we thought possible in this short time. Just give me time to think.” She sat across from Isaac, “The one who holds the light magic…” She said as she thought through people she knew in this realm.  
“Must be Snow White and Charming’s daughter or son,” Robin stated.  
“Why would it be them,” Zelena looked to the man.  
“They have true love so she is the product of that love and she has magic now.”  
“You would be wrong,” Isaac said as he flipped another page in his book. “Light magic has been in existence for some time now. The person who holds it has a special linage but not of true love.” He sat back in his chair, putting his feet on the table and crossing his arms he continued, “I am older than I look. When the bringer of light was born there was a magical ripple through the realm. Too many babes were born for anyone to know which one did it. Whoever the mother is has kept the kid hidden even from the Gods.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at the sex side of stuff. If you have ideas of how I can transition better I am all ears. Otherwise I hope you enjoy!

Emma and Lily sat in Regina's sitting room waiting for the brunette to return. Henry was talking to the adults with very little response. As Emma got up to leave there was a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared Regina was standing next to a barely dressed woman.  
"Mom," Henry and Lily said as they moved towards her.  
Regina gave a smile to them both. She hugged them both tightly, "Hello dears."  
"Where have you been mom," Henry asked as he took a step back.  
"I went home. I needed to clear my head." She looked towards Emma with her last words. Emma shook her head and smiled because they all overlooked the one place she would have gone.  
"Who's this," Lily asked.  
Regina looked over to Artio for her permission to reveal her identity. Artio nodded her head so Regina looked back to the other three, "This is Artio....My mother." Three heads moved to look at the woman and shock clearly showed on their faces. Regina smiled as she closed first her children's mouth then Emma's with her had. "Staring isn't polite." She reprimanded.  
Emma stepped around Henry and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you ma'am."  
Artio took her hand, "Nice to meet you as well Emma."  
Lily stood next to Emma, "Umm hi...I'm Lily."  
Before Lily said much more Artio took Lily into her arms, "Its good to finally meet you in person." She let Lily go and looked behind them to Henry, "And this young man must be Henry." She walked towards him and kneeled down to hug him. He accepted the hug with a little hesitation but relaxed when the other women smiled. "It is so nice to be able to meet all of you," Artio said as she stood, "I had hoped to come sooner but I was taking extra precautions to hide my location."  
Emma was confused, "Why?"  
"If the wrong people find me with Regina they will try to hurt her and that is the last thing I want." Artio looked at Regina with her answer.  
"Well then if you're as strong as your title says you are maybe you can help us," Emma stated.  
"What would I be helping with?"  
"We need to make sure that the Author doesn't get his hands on a new book or your daughter's blood."  
Artio looked to Regina, "Why would they need your blood?"  
"The Apprentice said in order for the Author to make more ink to write a book he would need the blood of the light one and the dark one....So Rumple and myself." Regina moved around to the door holding Artio's eyes.  
Artio looked away after a moment of silence, “He can’t write many changes without a book and he can’t get a book without the magician.”  
“We can discuss more when we have everyone. For now its time for dinner and we shouldn’t be late,” Regina stated as she opened her door making a motion for everyone to leave. Emma, Lily, and Henry gave her an odd looked then did as she commanded. Artio was behind them when Regina stopped her, “Can you cover yourself a bit more? I understand that you are used to the freedom your position offers but I don’t need to deal with more than needed when everyone finds out who you are.” Artio paused and with the look that Regina usually only got around Emma she blushed. With a movement of her hand she was dressed much like a man wearing black and purple to match her daughter’s colors. “Thank you.” Regina motioned for her to follow the others. 

Closing the door behind her she took a deep breath and turned to walk down the corridor. Emma turned to make sure Regina was really following when she noticed that Artio had caught up with them. She side stepped the small group and waited for Regina. “So are you happy about this or is something going through that head of yours?”  
Regina looked over to Emma and stopped them when she grabbed Emma’s arm, “I want to be happy but I feel like something isn’t being said.”  
“You could be right or you could be reading too much into it.”  
Regina nodded, “I agree I could be but it doesn’t stop the feeling. She says she has tried to be there for me as she could.” With a shake of her head Regina continued, “Why now does she show up? To make sure that I don’t give into complete darkness? I already crossed that bridge.” Regina took a step closer to Emma, “Thanks mostly to you I was able to come back from it. Did she come to protect me from whatever is going to happen between Zelena and I? If so why didn’t she come before Zelena got the Author?”  
Emma wrapped the woman in her arms letting Regina’s head fall to her shoulder, “Even Gods have rules. She wasn’t supposed to keep you. She broke that rule and kept you anyways. She must feel something for you if she went against such strong beings.” Emma’s embraced tightened, “She could be playing a game or she could really be tired of not really knowing her daughter.” Emma shook her head, “It doesn’t matter though because you and I can protect each other and those we love together.”   
Regina moved to looking into Emma’s eyes, “What do you mean?”  
“You are half God, I am the product of true love, we have so much power just between the two of us. Now if we include your daughter and her other mother we have a power house backing us.”  
“Zelena took us both out and the Apprentice. If she could do that two more magic users doesn’t mean much.”  
Emma blushed, “Well I know for a fact you were holding back,” Regina’s eyes widened but Emma laughed, “Don’t worry though because I was too. I didn’t think I could really hurt her or the two idiots she was with.”  
Regina sighed, “I can understand that. I guess the main issue with your power is that you can’t just kill, you have to have a real reason to kill them not just think you should.”  
“I can do it now that I know that you and Henry would be in major danger,” Emma leaned in and kissed Regina’s plump lips. Regina let a smile grace her lips as they kissed. Moving to deepen the kiss they heard someone clear their throat. The women broke apart and looked at the intruder.  
“I understand that you may need the comfort right now Regina but everyone is waiting for the two of you,” David said with a smirk on his face.   
Regina blushed as she removed herself from Emma, “Well then we shouldn‘t keep them waiting.” Regina started walking away from father and daughter.  
“I see she is still in charge,” Charming said with a smile.  
“She will never not be in charge dad. Come one before we have to deal with her and mom’s wrath.” Emma smiled at David and walked in the direction of her lover.

\-------------------------------

Emma and Regina lay in Regina’s bed relaxing after a few days of ups and down they just wanted to shut out the world around them. Spending a few hours by themselves so that they could get their spirits up enough for the next fight.   
“Do you think that we will be able to just live without having to fight so hard,” Regina asked. Her head was resting on Emma’s chest listening to the strong beats beneath her.  
Emma ran her hands through Regina’s long locks, “I hope so. I mean who could possible think to mess with us if we end up taking out the wicked witch and her cronies?”  
Regina smiled, “I wish I could just believe that.”  
Emma used her free hand to Regina’s chin moving her face to look up at her, “I know after everything you’ve been through its hard to see the brighter side but it is there.”   
Regina leaned up and kissed Emma softly, “I hope so.”  
“Have you decided to join the committee,” Emma asked in mock shock. Regina softly smacked Emma as she shook her head. Emma laughed at her response then rolled on top of Regina. Regina let out a squeal making Emma laugh again. When they both quieted down they were staring into one another's eyes. The trust and love they felt for each other shining through. Regina bit her lower lip as she tried to hold back a smile. Emma noticed the action and quickly kissed Regina.

The kiss started off with a soft rhythm as they wanted to convey the array of emotions they have been feeling. As their make out session went from soft kisses to passion filled their hands roamed over each other. The thin night gowns frustrated both women. Finally Regina grew tired of trying to get around the fabric so moved her hand to remove the clothing. "Someone's in a rush," Emma chuckled. Regina just rolled her eyes. Emma moved her head back down to capture Regina's lips as her left hand slowly inched up Regina's side. As her hand moved she left a shiver of tingles behind. Emma watched Regina as her hand made its slow climb. When Emma got to Regina's breast she took her time wanting to drag out the experience. Using just her fingertips she circled the hardening nipple watching as Regina arched her chest up for more contact. When her tips reached the hard nub she slowly let each tip run over just barely ghosting it. Regina let out a gasp as she felt her stomach burning for more.

Emma moved her body over the brunette's, sliding her body between toned thighs, and slowly kissed just behind Regina's right ear. A nip with just enough force to be felt then a kiss to sooth. Moving down a little at a time. When Emma got to her lover's pulse point she could feel the rapid beating of her heart that was accompanied by the quick breaths from red lips. A plea was heard, "Emma," barely a whisper.

When she finally made it far enough down Emma took a dark right nipple in her mouth. A light suck then a rough nip. A moan escaped and spurred the blonde on. Repeating one more time she moved down further. Not moving very fast wanting to remember every inch of the woman beneath her. As she moved down she let her lower body lay against the burnett's apex. Wanting to keep as much pressure on Regina's center as possible.

With her head between her Queen's legs she looked up locking blue with brown. Brown eyes sparkled with desire as they asked for more. Emma smirked before she continued on. The Queen opened herself to give her knight more access. Light kisses trailed on Regina’s lower lips causing her to grip onto the sheets under her. A rough nip could be felt before a soothing tongue moved between the folds. Moving up and down stopping just shy of the cuddle of nerves. Regina could feel herself moving closer to the edge with all this teasing. With one more up down motion Emma took her lover’s clit into her mouth giving it as much attention as she could. As she used her mouth to concentrate on the soft spot she used her hand to enter into the Queen. A loud moan escaped the ex villain’s lips as she felt herself inching closer and closer to the edge. Emma’s rhythm moved from slow and sensual to fast and determined. With a loud release Emma slowed down and let Regina slowly come back. 

Moving up to hover of Reinga again she gently kissed parched lips. When they made eye contact again Emma with shimmering eyes, “I love you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Ran into some issues but here is another chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story!

Lily and Ruby walked in the woods around the White castle listening for any threat. Some of the guides said they could hear the noises of the beasts that everyone thought had moved on. Apparently there was even an attack. As the two women watched the current party moving through the forest nothing could be heard.  
Ruby looked to Lily, “You think that they were really attacked?”  
Lily shrugged, “I don’t know but with Zelena out there anything is possible.”  
With slow steps and alert listening Red asked, “So how are you doing with all the recent events?”  
Looking around Lily answered, “I guess I’m doing fine. At times its hard to accept that my mother lied to me all these years. I mean it would have been nice to know I’m a magical baby.” She let out a sigh, “I guess I understand though. I mean Regina just found out the woman she called mom her whole life wasn’t really her mom.” Lily shook her head as she made eye contact with Ruby, “I guess my family is really mixed up.”  
Ruby laughed, “You couldn’t be more right. Your mom is sleeping with her ex nemesis’s daughter who would be her step granddaughter. She is also the mother of her own great grandson.”  
“Well when you put it like that we sound horrible,” She let out a small groan.  
Ruby stopped their progress so they could look at each other head on. With a lightness to her voice, “Look we can’t choose who we fall for. Life has this crazy sense of irony as well. Just be happy you have a family because not very many people can say they do.”  
Lily stepped forward and hugged Red, “Thanks. Having you around helps.” When Lily pulled back they both smiled at one another. Their staring was interrupted by the ground shaking. They looked around and couldn’t see anything in the immediate area.   
“I will get the travelers safely to the castle you fly and see what you can find.” Red directed as she started walking.  
“Red!” Red stopped and looked back, “Be safe.” Lily watched as she nodded and ran towards the travelers. When Red was out of site she took a breath and started changing into her dragon form. With a loud roar she lept into the sky to scan the area from the sky.

“What’s happening,” the guide asked when he noticed Ruby running up to him.  
“We don’t know just yet but I think we should get a move on.” She had guards get off their horses and let elderly and children climb atop the beasts. The party set into a slight jog as another loud roar was heard. Ruby stopped and let her keen hearing take over. She could what sounded like fighting. Feeling sick she looked to the guide, “Get these people to the castle. Tell the Queens that there is danger. Let them know we need Maleficent as soon as possible.” The guided nodded and the party started running to get to safety. Red quickly changed into her wolf and ran towards the commotion.

Everyone had quickly dressed for battle when they felt the ground shake. They waited for the travelers and their guards to return with dread. When the guide was running followed by his group they knew something was wrong. Before anything could be found out Mal transformed and was in the air going the way they came. The guide ran breathlessly up to the Queens, “Danger. Ruby and Lily stayed behind to fight.” Regina took in the words and felt herself fall to the dark side as a burst of flame was seen in the sky. Mal had a normal fire but Lily’s had a blue tint to it. Her face turned to a determined look as she realized that her daughter could be in danger. Without a second thought she was gone.  
“Did she just leave us,” Emma questioned.  
Snow looked to her daughter, “Lily is in trouble. Regina is her mother, do you really think she is just going to stay here and wait to see what happens?”  
“No,” Emma shook her head, “I just wish she would have taken me with her.”  
“You have to protect her other child. She is counting on you.” Snow pointed out.  
“You’re right mom,” Emma turned to Henry, “You know the plan right?”  
Though Henry was still young he has grown to be as good as his family line. At almost ten he was quick and ready to move at a moment's notice. “I will get James and we will be in my room.” She smiled at her son before giving him a hug. With an I love you from both of them Henry left to find his uncle.

When Regina arrived she found that others had join in the fight. Red had a pack of wolves and the two dragons were going at the beasts as hard as they could. Lily was thrown against a tree and fell hard to the ground. Her dragon form fading as she lost consciousness. The ogre that threw her followed her as she landed. When she was fully human he moved to step on her. In that moment every restraint Regina kept on herself was gone. A huge ball of flames flew from her hands taking the ogre’s head off. The smell of burning flesh lingered in the air. Regina ran to Lily hoping she was at least alive. When she pulled Lily to her she could hear shallow breaths. Mal landed next to them with worry in her eyes. “I will send her back to Emma. She can heal Lily while we deal with these beasts.” Mal nodded then turned her attention back to the other ogre. 

A puff of smoke caught Emma’s attention. After it cleared she saw Lily lying unconscious on the ground. Running to her friend she looked her over. Several cuts and what looked like broken bones could be found. She ran her hands over Lily’s still body trying to fix the damage. As her hands made their slow trek down the still woman cuts were healed and bones were mended. When Emma was done Lily’s breathing was much stronger. “Get water,” she told her father. David ran quickly to do as he was asked. By the time he made it back Lily was in Emma’s arms still on the ground. She took the skin and drank half its contents.   
“What happened,” Emma asked.  
Lily slowly stood up, “At least two ogres came out of nowhere when I was flying to see what was causing the ground to shake. When they saw me they started throwing rocks and trees at me.” She started sipping the water. “I got them a few times with my flame and tale but they are trained fighters. I was overwhelmed by the two of them.”   
“Was it only ogres,” Emma wanted as much information as she could get. They needed a plan.  
“No,” Lily shook her head, “Ruby came running through the woods and attacked one of the ogres. When she did that Golems came out of the ground. She called her pack and several of them were right behind her but there are just so many.” She looked in the direction they came, “I need them to fall back so we can all fight. With your abilities and the trained men we will have a better chance.”   
Emma nodded, “Dad!” David ran to where the two stood talking, “Lily do mind a passenger?” Lily shook her head, “Good.” Emma looked to David, “You will ride her and tell Regina and the others to fall back. We need to stand our ground here at the castle so that we have better protection.”   
“I will make sure they know,” He looked to Lily, “So do I just ride you like I would a horse?”

Regina was losing her strength as she fought to keep the Golems from overwhelming her. She heard a roar before she saw flames. The blue flames took out almost all the Golems out in front of the Dark Queen. She looked up to see Charming riding on the back of Lily. She wanted to yell but knew there had to be a reason. Lily landed next to Regina, “We need to pull back and regroup. We can defend behind castle walls better than in the forest.” Charming explained. Regina nodded then ran where Ruby was fighting off several Cynocephali. With as much power as she could find Regina thrust her hands forward throwing them off of the wolf.   
“Retreat and regroup,” is all Regina said. The wolf noded in understanding then turned. Quickly the pack she had with her followed. Mal landed next to Regina so they could escape together. “Tell Lily to attack on my order. When I say so you both attack with flames and then we fly out of here. We need to give the others time to retreat.” Both dragons flew up high then dived down towards the gathering beasts. Right as they were about to reach the tree line, “Now!” Flames of red, orange, and blue mingled over their prey. Screams and roars could be heard as they flew back towards the castle.   
Charming’s face was pale from the dive, “Well that was fun.” He said with a smile. Regina couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde as they felt the wind hitting their faces.

Emma had all the villagers safely in the castle and she used her magic to fix any weak spots in the castle walls that surrounded them. Wolves, big cats, bears, and a few other predatory animals came running in through the gates. Emma knew that meant that the retreat was commanded and they didn’t have very long before whatever was attacking would be at the gates. Looking up she found Lily and Mal coming towards them. As they started to land they started to transform back. When the cloud left David lost his balance and fell down. Lily helped him up as Snow and Emma walked to get more of a plan going.   
“How are you doing Dad,” Emma asked with a smirk on her face.  
David smiled, “That was fun but I need to work on the landing.” The royals let out a short laugh before they were interrupted by the shapeshifters leaders coming to start planning.  
Emma was a bit out of her Element because these shapeshifters usually lost their cloths when they changed unlike Lily and Mal. Emma cleared her throat as she spoke, “We need to figure out how to take care of these beasts.”  
Artio appeared behind Regina, “Regina and I can take out several of them at once.”  
Regina looked back at her mother, “We can?”  
Artio smiled, “Child you have yet to unlock your full potential. We can do more than that but we don’t want to destroy every living thing around the walls.”  
“Well then you two will stand outside the wall and figure out when you want to send the first wave of attack.” Emma commanded.  
“I will teleport us back behind the walls,” Artio looked to Regina, “Because you're not used to the amount of magic we will be using you may pass out.” Regina nodded her understanding as she looked back to Emma.  
Emma continued, “Once these two are back inside we,” She motioned to Lily and Mal, “Will send another surge through them. If they are still coming then we will teleport shapeshifters and knights from the wall to the ground.”  
Ruby spoke, “Send the wolves into their line of sight. We are faster on the ground then in the woods. Let the big cats land in trees. Leave the bears inside as a last line of defence if we can’t keep them back.” The other shifters nodded to her requests.  
“We will leave the archers on the wall and once the fighting starts they will pick off whoever they can find.”  
“Wait,” Snow spoke up, “What if they have shapeshifters and we can’t tell who’s who?”  
Ruby spoke up, “These are more of the mindless beasts or those who like to kill. There were no shapeshifters that I could see or smell. If they happen to have some though just shoot at the easy to tell beasts.” Snow nodded in the affirmative.  
“Good,” Emma looked around her, “We will make it through this.” Everyone left to start ordering commands. Regina stayed behind, “You will be fine.” Emma assured the Queen.  
Regina nodded, “Where’s Henry?”  
Emma smiled, “He is already in his room with James.” Regina nodded and went to walk away, “Wait.” Emma turned her around, “You can’t leave to fight and not let me get a goodbye kiss.” Emma smile took over when Regina blushed.  
“I’m sorry,” She stepped into Emma’s personal space. “I love you Emma,” left her lips before they both took a little comfort in the other.

Artio and Regina stood in front of the gate waiting for the beasts to show themselves. Regina kept remembering all the fear she had about what could happen should they lose. She was using it to build herself up.  
Artio turned to Regina, “Stop thinking about those things.”   
Regina turned to the woman, “What things?”  
“The pain, anger, and fear.”  
“That’s how I use my magic.”  
Artio shook her head, “That’s how you use dark magic. You are the light one. You are strong because you feel everything so deeply. Stop trying to be the monster that the dark one created. Be Regina the mother, the lover, the friend, the Queen, and finally the woman. You have more power in you then even the savior of true love.”  
“How can you be so certain?” Regina felt her confidence waiver.  
Artio put a hand on each shoulder so she could keep Regina’s attention, “Close your eyes.” Regina did as she was told, “Remember the first time you rode a horse.” Regina smiled at the memory long forgotten, “Now remember the first time you and your father laughed until you cried,” a tear fell down her cheek. “Now remember the first time you like someone. Remember the first person you kissed,” Both times Daniel’s face came to light. “Remember saving a little girl’s life. Finding love with a dragon. The first time you successfully stood up for yourself. The day you got Henry and the first time he smiled. Remember the first time you met Lily. Remember both their laughs and how their eyes shined as the looked at you. How you found Emma though the odds seemed impossible. The day she woke and got her family back. The first time she looked at you and you felt trust. Remember each moment that led to you being as close as you are. Remember that last kiss.” She quieted down as she let her daughter see each image through closed eyes. “You feel that?”  
“Love,” Regina whispered.  
“What else?”  
“Acceptance,” her voice growing more confident, “Happiness, joy, good.”  
“Now feel your power. Feel how much you have to live for. As you feel your power grow from all these good feelings use it to enhance what you know. Use those instead of anger, fear or pain.” Regina slowly opened her eyes. As she did so it felt like a huge weight was being lifted from her body. She felt light and like she could do anything.


	34. Chapter 34

The ground shook as the beasts made their way to the White castle. Emma looked down at the two women in front of the gate and hoped they would make it through fine. Looking to each side she felt like she had more back up then she had ever had in her life. She kept telling herself  _ For the ones I love _ . She would take any life she had to if it meant her son would grow up with both his mothers. She would take the life of anyone who dared destroy what Regina had worked so hard to gain. She would kill any who tried to leave her brother without parents. Today she would use her power for selfish reasons because today it was needed.

 

Regina kept the positive side of herself in the forefront of her mind. Breathing deep with her eyes closed she focused on what needed to be done to protect what she had. She knew what she was capable of as a dark magic user. If Artrio was to be trusted then her abilities would be stronger if she let love take over. As the steps of the enemy came closer the ground seemed to be constantly moving. 

 

“Now daughter push the fire within out side of yourself when I tell you to,” Artrio was watching the enemy as Regina focused on this new way of using magic. As the Cyclops, ogres, Cynocephali, golems, and an assortment of other creatures broke through the tree line Artrio yelled out, “NOW!” Her and Regina pushed out their magic and a bright light flew from them taking out all of the beasts who were within twenty yards of the pulse. A roar of pain was heard as the beasts fell from the blast. 

Regina opened her eyes to filleted corpses, “We did that?” She looked to her mother.

Artrio smiled, “Yes we did and because you haven’t passed out I’m sure we can do it again.” She turned her head from Regina out to the forest that had more coming their way. Regina felt herself build with confidence she had really never had. Her eyes focused now on the charging beast a smile came to her face. She was called evil once but today evil would see what the good in her could do.

 

Emma looked down at the first wave of defense and how effective it was with a smile of hope. 

Snow standing beside her elbowed her daughter, “It looks like the Queen is back.” Emma laughed at the remark as Snow smiled big.

“It sure does. Remind me to never piss her off,” Emma commented.

Lily was looking out then looked to her blonde mother, “If she can do that can I?” 

Mal looked at her then down to Regina, “You can try but I honestly don’t know what you can or can’t do.” 

“Don’t go assuming you have God like powers just because your grandmother is a God Lily,” Emma said with a smile, “We don’t need you to get a God complex.” Everyone laughed around her as they let the banter calm their nerves. When Emma looked from Lily to the forest several huge fireballs came flying towards them. Quickly every magic user threw up their hands and a shield stopped the flames from hurting anyone. 

“Will you stop distracting use Emma,” Lily said with a playful glint in her eyes as she lowered her hands.

“Blame your mother,” was her inspired comeback. 

 

The next wave of monsters came at them and this time the two on the ground waited until they were almost face to face before throwing out another blast. Again the monsters were taken out but this time Regina fell to her knees from the amount of energy she used. Artrio grabbed her and teleported them behind the walls. Water was quickly brought to her so she could gain some energy. 

Artrio looked into her daughter’s eyes, “Do you trust me?”

Regina looked into the brown eyes, “I want to say yes but I’m still working on the answer.”

Artrio smiled, “Do you think I would kill you?” Regina shook her head; Artrio smiled, “Good.” She waved her hand and a goblet appeared, “If you drink what is in here you will gain energy to last for the rest of the day and not get drained of power.”

“There’s a catch,” Regina stated.

“You were always quick to understand...If you drink it you will have power and strength for as long as you stay awake. The moment you lay down to sleep you will be asleep for at least three days.” Artrio put the goblet into Regina’s hands.

Regina looked at it and felt temptation to take the drink and be as strong as she needed to be. She then shook her head, “If I drink this then I won’t actually build myself up. I won’t drink this unless I have to. That isn’t right now.”

“You will always be my hero,” Artrio said as she hugged Regina tightly.

 

“Fire,” Emma yelled as more beasts came close to the walls. Lily, Mal, and Emma threw a blast of magic out taking out several of the beasts. Lily and Mal teleported the shapeshifters and Emma threw everything she could out at the beasts. She looked back at the other two then in a quick decisions teleported herself down into the battle field. Regina ran up to the wall just as she teleported down. She kept Emma in her sights as the woman fought with everything she had against any beast that came near her. A cynocephalus fought hard as it tried to take Emma out. With quick movements it found a weak spot in Emma’s armor and sliced her open. It turned to run but Emma was angry and threw a blast that incinerated it. As its ashes went into the air its weapon and something else fell to the ground. Another of its kind ran and picked the object up calling a retreat as it went into the woods. The battle quickly ended as the attackers disappeared back into the woods.

 

Emma teleported back onto the wall as she held her side where the blade made contact. Regina quickly removed the armor and healed the wound. Artrio looked out into the battlefield, “That was too easy.”

As Regina looked over the wound one more time she spoke, “Agreed. They were after something.”

Artrio looked to the others pointing to Emma as she spoke, “Her blood.” 

Everyone froze as Regina asked what they wanted to, “Why? What could they do with it?”

“Depends...They may think she is the light one or her blood is the key to something.” Artrio stated as she looked out into the forest.

Regina looked from her mother to the Charming family, “That map...Was it protected so only your family could see it?” Snow nodded and Regina sighed, “We are going to have a bigger problem on our hands very soon.”

“Why is that daughter?”   
“They just found a way to see the map that holds the location of the dark one. He will help them get what they want. I fear we may lose this one.”

Artrio smiles at her daughter, “Nonsense! You are stronger than the dark one and they don’t even know it. They think she is the light one,” Pointing to Emma, “Or they think that another is. No one will see you as such.” She shrugged, “They only see the light one as a pure being and if Isaac is helping them he won’t know who the light one is either but he will know its not Emma. They may even think its Snow here or Bradamant even but you were touched by darkness so everyone assumes you are off limits. Most don’t realize the only way to understand the light is by understanding the darkness. You know what fear and hate can do and now you understand what joy and love can do. Which do you think is stronger?”

“Joy and love. When I released my magic it was like an eruption and it felt like true protection not something I was throwing out to save myself from pain. It didn’t feel like fear.” Regina seemed to come to an understanding about her own powers.

“You need to see the bad to be grateful for the good. Now that you understand that on a very deep level you have a choice; Be the monster the dark one wanted or be the light one you were born to be.” 

“What if I don’t want either,” Regina questioned.

“Unfortunately, my dear, you don’t get to not choose. You have power that attracts the strong. You will always be fighting against a corrupt world.” She looked beyond Regina, “But you don’t have to do it alone.”

Regina turned to see all those who were there to fight back with her. With tears in her eyes, “You’re right, I don’t.” 

“Well a Goddess is rarely wrong,” Artrio said with a smile on her face.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Zelena took the vial from the monster with a gleeful smile. Using only one drop of blood she watched as the map came to life and showed the location of the dark one. She looked to Hook, “A little patience is all it takes dear. You still with us or do I need to lock you away?” 

Hook turned on his most charming smile, “What choice do I really have love. I said I would do this and so I will stick by my word.” He bowed.

“Good. Let’s get him and move on to the next part of the plan.” She motioned with her hand and they teleported to the dark one’s prison.

“Well,” He said from his cell, “What do we have here?” He smiled wide when he took in his old student.

“Hello Rumple,” She greeted, “Its been a long time.”

“Indeed it has,” He stood tall. “What do you need dearie?”

“Well I have a plan to give the villains a happy ending. We just need your blood and the blood of the light one.”

Rumple laughed, “Good luck getting that dear.”

Zelena walked up to the bars quickly, “You know who it is?”

His smiled grew wider, “Of course I do.”

She looked at him waiting for him to educate her but nothing came from him, “Well...Who is it?”

He tutted at her question, “I won’t give anymore information out unless I get out of this cage.” She gave a bit of a growl then took a few steps back. Grabbing a piece of parchment from her cloak she opened it up and blew. The ink ate away at the bars of the cell. Rumple side leaped from the prison with a gleeful laugh. “Well now dearie it would seem I owe you a debt.”

“Then you will help me complete my tasks so that I can get all our happy endings.” She smiled wide as she looked down at the crocodile. 

“First we must get to the light one,” Rumple said with a smile. “She is not going to be easy to get to but we can do it with a well thought out plan.”


	35. Chapter 35

Everyone was on high alert after the monsters faded back into the forest. The castle was on lockdown and Regina’s castle was blessed by Artio and Bradement so that no one but those they chose could get in. They wanted to have a safe place for the children to go. They left several of Regina’s dark knights behind to protect the palace. Emma and her parents were putting together a plan to get back the dark one. Regina had disappeared again with Artio after the other castle was blessed.  
“What do you think she is doing now,” Emma questioned.  
Snow smiled at her daughter, “Whatever it is I am sure that it will help us defeat Zelena and the Dark One.”  
Emma let out a sigh, “You’re right but I don’t think I want to wait. I miss her.”   
Charming laughed, “Who would have thought that Regina would find herself even more involved with our family then she used to be.”  
Snow smiled big, “No one. I guess that is how fate works though.” The two charmings looked at one another with a twinkle in their eyes.  
“Will you two stop being so lovey! I don’t want to see it if I can’t have it too,” Emma complained.  
Mal popped into the room at that time, “You should be used to it by now dear.” She gave the couple a smile.  
“I am but I don’t want to see it right now.” She walked out of the room.  
“Well someone is in a mood,” Snow commented.  
“You would be too if your dear Charming was missing for over a week,” Mal pointed out.  
Snow nodded, “You are right about that.”  
“Have you heard anything,” Charming asked.  
“No, I have not. It would seem where they have gone I cannot follow.”  
Lily teleported in, “I can’t find them either. Its like they are in another world.”  
“I’m worried. What if something happened to them and we just don’t know it yet,” Snow started pacing.  
Bradament walked into the room, “I have word that mother and daughter should be here in a few days. They had to do something before they got here.”  
_________________________________________________

Regina looked around the place and recalled it from her dreams. She could remember seeing this place as she slept. It was filled with wildlife and mist, life and freedom. It always reminded her to keep going because she could one day have it. She looked around and smiled at it. She shook herself though because they needed to get down to business. She needed a way to defeat the dark one. Rumple the man was easy use Belle or his son against him. The darkness that resided inside was older than anyone maybe even her own mother.   
“Can the darkness be defeated,” She asked Artio  
“Completely killed?...No. In order to have true balance you do need darkness.”  
“So then what are they other options?”  
“Controlling is one. Restraining it is another.” Artio stated as she watched her daughter walk around her home.  
“Both are not possible. Rumple won’t give up the dagger and he has already been released.” She stated as if it was an obvious statement.  
“Well there is more than one way to control something and there is more than one way to restrain it.” Artio said with a smile.  
“So you expect me to kill Rumple and take his place? I don’t even know where the dagger is to do so.”  
“I would never ask you to kill him and take his place. You have fought and won against the darkness he created for you. No, I would take his place not you.” Artio shakes her head, “It doesn’t matter about the normal way the darkness moves from one person to the next. There is another way.”   
Regina stopped her gazing to look at her mother, “What way is that?”  
Artio smiled, “We put the darkness somewhere that it won’t be able to use someone.”  
Regina took a deep breath, “Would Rumple die?” She didn’t like the man but she like Belle and the woman has been very helpful since this all started.  
“I’m not sure but its the only way I can think of to control the darkness for a very long time. With him out of the way Zelena will be easy as long as you stop holding back.”  
“I’m not holding back,” Regina says sternly with anger in her eyes.  
“Yes you are.” Artio looked back with just as much fire, “You thought her a blood sibling but now you know that’s not possible. Let go of the fact that the woman who claimed to be your mother gave birth to her. You need to be freed of the woman who raised you once and for all. That means you need to get rid of the offspring. Zelena doesn’t let herself be held back by feelings. She uses them to get what she wants. You need to do the same. Let go and just let your powers consume you.”   
Regina turned away from her mother, “I can’t. If I do I will be her again. I can’t have that, not with Henry and Emma counting on me.”   
“You misunderstand,” Artio moved behind her daughter, “You must let what they have help create flourish. Not what the dark one created to flourish. It has been so long since he was around and you have had many years to love. Let those years of love, past and present, fill you and consume you. Don’t let the anger that was in you do so. You can do it.”  
Regina turned to her mother, “Will you teach me?”   
Artio threw her arms around her daughter and held her tight, “Of course.”  
___________________________________________________

The Dark one tried to enter into his own castle but was locked out. The barrier had been tampered with and now he was locked out and away from his dagger. He felt the magic and realized that he would not be getting into this place any time soon. He looked to the others, “It would seem we need another plan. I have been locked out.” Zelena rolled her eyes and pushed her magic at the force field. For a moment it looked like it might go so Rumple pushed with his own. Then with a burst the group was thrown back.  
“I hate my sister,” Zelena stated.  
“Well dearie if you had a sister that would be good to know,” He said as he dusted himself off.  
They all looked at him but Zelena is the one that spoke, “What do you mean IF I had a sister?”  
He looked at the red head with a smile, “Sorry to break it to you dearie but Regina is not your sister. She is the offspring of Henry and Artio.”   
“I know Henry is her father but who is Artio,” Zelena questioned.  
“She is a Goddess and Regina’s true mother. Regina is the light one.” He said it in a tone of annoyance.  
“But Cora said that Regina was her’s.”  
“A spell was placed so that everyone thought that Regina was her’s. Artio was hiding the light one in plain sight so no one would find her. Especially in the darkest of homes. Cora beat the girl senseless and cared very little of her husband. No one would think the light one there.”   
“So now she has some of the strongest magic!” Zelena was outraged.   
“If that is all you got out of the dear then you really are off your rocker,” Rumple let off a giggle. “Now let us move one so we can get this over with and let the villains have their day.”  
_____________________________________________________

With each day that Regina was gone Emma felt her heart aching a little bit more. She would complete her duties then go and stay with Henry. Even though Regina didn’t give birth to him he was still more her son then Emma’s. He would give Emma the same raised eyebrow, or evil glare. He would laugh and it reminded her of Regina. She just needed to feel a little closer to the woman who filled her heart. He was sitting with James on his lap reading a story. Which Emma wasn’t sure but she just liked how well Henry took care of his uncle. She wondered if he would want another sibling. Regina and her could always adopt one of the many orphans in the kingdom. She shook her head. She was getting too far ahead of the situation. She needed to make sure Regina wanted to have Emma in her life forever like Emma wanted her. 

As Emma tucked Henry in she smiled at him, “You know you are pretty great kid.” She sat down and put an arm around him.  
He smiled back, “And you’re a pretty great mom.”   
She laughed, “Thanks Henry.”  
His face got serious, “Is she coming back?”  
Emma heard her own worries voiced through their little boy. She gave a brave smile, “I know she will. She has you to come back to.”  
He nodded then snuggled into her arms. “She has you too ma.”   
“She sure does Henry.” Emma said with a smile. They both fell asleep holding each other hoping for the brunette mother to return to them.


	36. Chapter 36

All they needed was her blood to make the ink. Doesn’t mean she has to die but it does mean she has to bleed. They just needed someone to get close enough to slice her open somewhere and collect her pure blood so they can mix it with the darkness and move on to their grand plan. This is what the others planned but Zelena was try to think of a way to kill Regina. The woman stole her mother and wasn’t even her actual sister. She stole her life and didn’t even work for it. The family that took Zelena in was harsh and she can’t remember her adoptive mother very well anymore. Her father made sure of that. Regina would not live to see another day if Zelena can help it. She will kill her then make the others pay. The heroes were nothing more that slaves to the hope they cherished. She would make them worse than even she was.

Rumple on the other hand had spoke with the other and asked Isaac to make him worthy of the love of Belle and his son. He wanted nothing more than to be more than what he was. The author smiled and said that of course he would. Having someone as powerful as the dark one on your side can never really hurt. They already have a story pretty much written out for when they get what they need. Zelena has made sure she gets what she wants out of all of it. Isaac plans on going back to the world he came from in order to reach his own dreams and goals.

As another day passes Emma finds it hard to keep on task. Lily is constantly there to remind her that she needs to do this or that. Regina hasn’t been home for two weeks and its starting to worry everyone. No one knows why its taking so long and Bradamant was told Regina would be back by now. Not a word since then. All of the people Regina has left behind worry for one reason or another. Snow hopes that Regina hasn’t fallen back to old habits completely and Henry just wants his mommy. The people that have come to see Regina as a just ruler are already telling stories of how she has gone off to defeat the dark one on her own. The royals hope that is not the case. Though Regina is strong in her own right they don’t want her to be overwhelmed by the others helping the dark one. 

“I’m starting to wonder if she is even alive,” Lily says quietly to the study. The children in bed she knows she can voice her concerns without worry.  
“I hope you aren’t thinking you mother is so easily taken down,” Snow states.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it...But she left with a God. They can kill whoever they please.” Lily says in her pessimistic ways.  
“You are too much like your mothers,” Red says, “Regina is fine and she will be back when she needs to be. We just have to trust her on this.” Red moves to take Lily’s hand. Lily takes it without thought and nods her head to Reds words.  
Emma takes the interaction in and then something clicks. She turns her head in curiosity as she sits at the table, “When did that happen?” Everyone looked at her with a questioning look. She motioned to Red and Lily, “Looks like you two have become more than friends.” Red goes to let go of Lily’s hand but Lily tightens her grip. Emma smiles, “I’m happy for you two.” Red gives her a smile that could light up a room while Lily looks down shyly.  
“When Regina finds out you better run Red,” Mal says with mischief in her eyes. Red’s face falls and she gulps. Though her and Regina have become close she didn’t stop to think how the Queen would take to her courting her daughter.   
Snow laughed, “I’m sure she will be fine with it as long as you make Lily happy.”  
Emma broke in, “I don’t know Lily is Regina’s “little” girl...She may go dragon herself.” Emma laughed at the face that Red got to her statement.  
“Like you would fair much better meeting her mother Emma,” Snow mentioned Cora.  
Emma sat up straighter, “I have met both her mothers and both love me,” She said full of confidence. The room erupted in laughter over Emma’s statement. They were so busy laughing none of them noticed the new presence in the room.  
“I hope this laughter isn’t at my expense,” Regina questioned with her arched eyebrow. The room went quiet and they all stared at her. A look of worry came to her, “What is it? Did something happen to Henry?” Emma shook her head still trying figure out if Regina was really there. “Then why is everyone looking at me like that?” Emma stood and ran to Regina’s side pulling her into an embrace and kissing her thoroughly. Everyone else turned to let the two have their moment.  
When they pulled back Emma was all smiles, “I have missed you so much.”   
Regina looked at her like she was crazy, “What are you talking about I have only been gone for a few days.” The room went deathly quiet again as everyone stared at her.   
“Regina you have been gone for over a month,” Emma said. “I have had to tell Henry you would be back any day now. He was getting very upset over it all.”  
Regina’s face fell as her eyes filled with worry, “I’m sorry. It only seemed like a few days.”  
“Its alright. As long as you are here now. We should go wake Henry though. If we don’t he will be upset in the morning.” Emma said as she held Regina tighter. Regina nodded her head but took a step back. She looked to Lily with a smile then a furrowed brow when she noticed Red was holding her hand.  
“I’m sorry if I worried you as well,” She said to Lily.  
Lily let go of Red and went to Regina, “I’m just glad you’re back now.”  
Regina held her tight, “I wouldn’t dream of leaving all this behind.” She said with a smile. Then she looked to Red and back to her daughter, “As far as the two of you we will talk later...Right now I have to check on Henry too.” Red and Lily’s faces went red then Regina held tight to Lily again. She would never leave her daughter just to spend time with an absentee mother. She released Lily after a couple minutes then walked back to Emma. Grabbing her hand they teleported out of the room.  
“Well she didn’t kill you did she,” Snow pointed out to Red.  
“Yet,” Red said with a smirk.  
______________________________________________________________

As the smoke cleared Regina looked the bed to find her little prince sleeping with a scowl. She knew he only had that face when he was having bad dreams. She sat on the bed and pulled him to her lap. She slowly shook him awake with sweet words that could calm. Slowly Henry’s eyes opened to find his brunette mother holding. “Mommy?” His sleep filled voice questioned.  
“Don’t worry my little prince I am here.” She held him tighter.  
He snuggled deeper into her hold, “I was worried. I was dreaming that a monster took you from us.”  
Regina took a slow deep breath to calm herself and willed her burning eyes not to shed tears, “I would never let a petty monster take me from you. I just needed to get somethings done should the dark one come back to claim vengeance.”  
Henry nodded, “I know. You always save everyone.” He yawned, “You’re really good at it mom.” His eyes opened to look at her, “You are my hero and I can’t wait to write your stories.” He gave her a smile, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Regina for her part let her tears fall at the honesty of her son. She would do whatever it took to make sure she was worthy of such a title.   
Emma put her hand on Regina’s shoulder, “Just so you know you’re my hero too.”   
Regina covered Emma’s hand and shook her head, “You are the hero here, savior. Without you keeping me looking at the good stuff I would have gone back to my old self a few times.”  
Emma shakes her head, “You could have done that before I got here but you didn’t. You have kept yourself on the side of good for Henry. I think that you stayed that way as he got old mostly for yourself though. You liked having people see you, not the Evil Queen.” She kissed the top of Regina’s head, “Give yourself some credit my love.”  
Regina looked up into blue eyes, “I never thought I would have this,” her voice was barely above a whisper from emotion, “I’m just happy I didn’t give up when it seemed I would never find my happiness.” She looked down at their son, “I honestly thought that I needed the romantic idea of a happy ever after to feel complete. Right now during all this I feel more full then I have ever felt my entire life.” She moved Henry into his bed and tucked him in, “I guess my happy ending is finding out by being who I really am and standing by it makes life easier.” She turned to Emma, “Thanks for helping me find that.”  
“Glad I could be of service your majesty,” Emma bowed with a smirk on her face.  
Regina let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head, “Idiot.” she whispered.  
“All yours though.” Emma stood and held Regina again.  
“All mine,” Regina said into her neck.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning the breakfast table was full and everyone was in high spirits. Red and Lily sat across from each other so as not to gain the attention of Regina. Snow sat at the head with David at her side while Regina sat on her other side with Emma next to her. Henry sat on the other side of Charming with Mal next to him. Lily sat next to Emma and Red next to Mal. Mal was trying not to start picking on her daughter and lover; finding it very hard. She caught Regina’s eyes and could see the mischief there so she kept herself quiet until something was said by the Queen. Regina cleared her throat, “So how long have you two been sleeping together,” She said it so casually as she lifted a spoon full of food to her mouth. Snow laughed as she dropped her utensil and Charming was trying hard not to laugh. Mal snorted at it and Emma kept quiet, she didn’t want this to backfire on her at some point.  
Red blushed fiercely at the question, “Ummm. Its.” She stammered. Lily was just looking at Regina with a stunned expression.  
“I don’t think that’s an answer dear,” Regina said as she looked to Red.   
“Do you really need to know that,” Lily asked.  
Regina looked to her daughter, “Well she is courting you is she not?”  
Lily looked to Red then back to Regina, “Well...I...I guess.”  
Regina looked to Red with a raised brow, “Are you?”  
With that questioned implying this was just a notch in the headboard Red sat up straight with a serious face, “Yes. We actually have only been figuring out what this is but I consider this to be serious.” She looked from Regina to Lily. Lily felt a rush come over her so she looked down with a blush as she bit her lip.  
Regina smiled at the response, “Well then you both better take care of each other. Gods know we’re the only ones who will make sure of it.”  
Snow picked up her goblet and held it up, “To family.”   
Everyone picked up their one as they looked around and said together, “To family.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

They day was filled with Regina catching up on what’s been done for the kingdom and what has been put in place to protect the people. They were ready for a fight and this time they could strike back without a word of what needs to be done. Regina kept the actual plan to herself though. If she did what needed to be done two people could die. She knew that she would need to take this to the end but she wouldn’t let those who gave her a chance to be who she truly wanted to be die because of who she is. She would sacrifice her happiness for them. She walked through the grounds and smiled as she took in the change of weather. The wind was starting to fill colder and she wasn’t sure when it all happened. How she went from a lonely woman to a mother of two with someone she loved completely. A castle full of family and all of them loved her as she was not who they thought she should be. She looked to the sky with a smile, “I just want to make it through this so I can see what happens next.”


	37. Chapter 37

The five villains stood at the forest edge taking in the castle that held the light one. They had a plan. One that would kill lots of people if it worked out as they hoped it would. Since Rumple had escaped he realized his ability to see the future was blurred when it came to the light one. He was no longer able to see what she could or would do. It scared him a little but he would do anything to get his ending with Belle. He would never give that up. Taking a deep breath he nodded and Zelena gave the command. Once again the forest was filled with her army and once again they made their way toward the palace walls.

The rumpling of the coming army spurred everyone into action. All the children were sent to the dark castle along with anyone who couldn’t fight. Those who could fight went going to the wall to get ready for a fight. Lily, Emma, and Mal stood above the gate ready to blast the one comers in an instance. They had laid magical traps around the castle walls so that all the magic users didn’t run out of energy. They all looked into the surrounding woods as they heard the approaching army. As the few who were ready to fight ran towards the wall explosions went off killing several of them. All the guards on the wall had enchanted bows and arrows. The arrows would never run out and they would always hit their intended target. As more came arrows started to fly through the air taking out the army before them. Emma kept on eye out for what was causing the ground to shake and soon she was swallowing hard to try and keep her fear in check. Giants and ogres came towards them with a look of bloodlust in their eyes. Lily and Mal shot into the air as Emma threw up her hands to create a protective barrier around the castle. 

Once completely changed Lily went from going up to dropping down towards the beasts. Feeling all the rage for what was happening she let it go with a blue flame. As she flame the first wave of ground shakers Mal went behind her and used her tale to kill them with a deadly whip their the flamed bodies. It took minutes to take out the Giants and ogres and once they were down Emma dropped the barrier and waited for the next ones to show. Lily and Mal lit the ground below on fire killing several of the smaller beasts. Emma waved her hand and a moat filled with a black liquid appeared. Lily shot a flame and the moat caught on fire. Once the flames took hold the dragons landed next to Emma in human form. They looked out as they watch the minions fall to their well laid out plan.

Emma had a smile at her face as she turned to look for Regina. When she found her she almost felt her heart stop. In the middle of the yard Regina stood staring at Rumple and Zelena. Without a thought Emma was next to Regina; Lily and Mal not far behind.   
“Well well looks like the princess is getting a hold of her abilities,” Rumple said with a playful tone to his voice.  
“I had a fantastic teacher,” Emma said with distaste gleaming in her eyes.  
Rumple looked to Regina, “You taught the Savior how to use her powers? Well who would have thought the Evil Queen was capable of such a thing.” He was trying to goad Regina. He knew the moment she lost control he had her.  
Instead it was Lily who took a step only to be stopped by Mal, “She’s a hell of a lot better than your glitteriness.” Regina smirked at her daughter’s statement.  
“Your offspring has your temper your majesty,” Rumple noted.  
“It would seem Dark One she has both ours. With what she has learned from the light one I would be careful,” Mal pointed out to him.  
“Like she could even take me,” Zelena said with pure distaste in her tone.  
Regina wanted to throw her through a wall but she held her temper, “You would be surprised what one can do when motivated in the right way.”  
Rumple felt his fear rising because Regina was too calm for his liking. Antagonizing her usually worked and for Zelena to say something about her daughter should have sent her over the edge. She didn’t even flinch at the words. She seemed to be in complete control of what was going on. He started to look around but only saw soldiers and the people in front of him. This wasn’t lost on Regina. She could see him questioning what was going on. He was searching for what was coming but he couldn’t see it. This made Regina feel better about what was about to happen. If he didn’t put up to much of a fight then maybe she could get this done with no lives lost. 

She took a step towards her mentor, “It would seem imp I have more abilities then you led me to believe. My mother was more than happy to inform me on how I can get true power.” Looked to her nails then to Rumple, “Even that which the dark one cannot get.”  
He felt his own rage building, “You can never surpass me!”   
She smiled knowing that she was getting exactly what she wanted, “Oh but I have dark one. I can defeat even an immortal such as yourself.”   
This time Zelena spoke up, “You couldn’t even defeat me in the woods how can you defeat him?” Regina was going to reply but Emma was tired of the woman. She threw a burst of energy at Zelena and the red head’s body hit the wall with a crack. The red head was down and not getting back up. Rumple looked at her with astonishment.  
Emma shrugged, “She was a hassle anyways. She would just be in your way.” She pointed out as she spoke to Regina.  
“You may have created a monster yourself dearie,” Rumple said with a glint of hope in his eyes.  
Emma snapped her eyes back to him, “I won’t kill to just kill but that woman has caused to many realms problems and she attacked when our son was in the castle. No one attacks my family.”  
“Calm down darling,” Regina said in a soft voice, “He can feed off that anger. You and I will talk about what was done here later.” She looked back to Rumple, “As for you...I plan on making sure the darkness is caged for many more years to come.” She took another step and was in Rumple’s face. She lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder. As she did so a shimmer went over him and he froze in place.   
“What have you done to me?!” His voice was shrill and high as he looked at her in fear.   
“I have frozen you with squid ink. Something I learned about sometime ago.” She stepped back, “Artio.”  
The Goddess appeared next to her and handed Regina the dagger, “I have found it finally.”   
Regina nodded then questioned the Goddess, “Bradamant?”  
“Right here your majesty.” Bradamant walked up holding a broken sword. With a smile she handed it over to Regina. Regina conjured a flame that looked different than any that those around had seen before. She held the blades over it and concentrated on the task at hand. With a final breath the two became one. 

As Regina held the sword in one hand she sunk her hand into Rumple’s chest. She removed his heart and handed it Artio. Once the Goddess had hold of it she started to work her own magic on it. Regina looked to Bradamant and nodded. With a wave of her hand Bradamant made a statue of a man appear. It looked like marble. He was built and had a stern look on his face. In front of him his hands wrapped around a sheath that was empty. With one fluid movement Regina stabbed Rumple through his empty chest. As the sword went through him the tentacles of darkness sprang forward and want for Regina. The others tried to help but Artio but a magical shield around the four of them.

Regina felt the darkness trying to take over. She knew this could happen. She was in such a grey area that she could easily swing either way. As she fought to keep the light she had gained she felt herself falter. The darkness seem to be stronger than she was. Then she heard Emma scream to fight back. With her voice the images she had held on to while she was learning to use her newer abilities started to flow. Henry’s laugh, Lily’s posture when Regina said she was proud, Emma’s eyes when they took a moment to themselves, Snow’s smile at having her around, Charming finally accepting her, James’s laughs when she did small magic tricks for him, and finally standing tall next to all of them and realizing she was worth it. With a burst of love going through her she forced the darkness back and into the sword. Once she was sure it was in the sword she removed it from Rumple’s chest and sheathed it in the statute. She fell to the ground seeing only black.

Belle had been waiting on the outskirts as she was instructed. When she saw Rumple fall she ran to him. Bradamant fell to her knees and mended the wounds from the sword. Artio had mended his blackened heart and placed it back in his chest. Artio looked to Belle, “It needs to be sealed with true love’s kiss.” Tears filled her eyes as she nodded and looked at the pale skin of the man she loved. She kissed him and the magic could be felt. He took a deep breath and looked up to see Belle over him with a smile. He didn’t waste a moment as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Regina was out cold and Emma was frantic as she was on the ground holding the limp body. She didn’t know what to do for the woman she loved. Artio kneeled next to her, “Kiss her.” With a smile she looked to Regina, “She just did something that even a God hasn’t tried. She is teetering on staying or going. You need to remind her why she needs to stay.” Emma nodded her head. With a deep breath and a silent prayer she kissed Regina. The magic was felt again but unlike Rumple she didn’t come to right away.   
Emma sat up and was crying harder, “You can’t just go! You are needed here! Who’s going to scare away any of Henry’s future wives? Who’s going to make Red and Lily blush every time they even look at each other? Who’s going to make Mal stop talking with a witty remark? Who’s going to have silent conversations with my mom and make her laugh? Who’s…” Her breathing became rougher has she tried to continue, “Who’s going to love me like there was and will be no one else?” Emma took Regina’s face in her free hand and kissed the red lips again. As her head lay on Regina’s she paused. Putting her hand just above her mouth Emma realized she was breathing. She looked to Artio, “She’s alive but not awake.”  
Artio smiled, “Like I said she did something even a God hasn’t. She needs time but she is back and here to stay.”   
Emma hugged Regina one last time, “Take her to our chambers please,” She asked of Artio. The Goddess nodded as she took her daughter into her arms. Emma looked to the others, “I think its time we ended this little uprising.” Everyone nodded. Emma stood and strode towards the gates pushing them open with a flick of her wrist.

As she walked through the gates the fire in the moat went out and she walked through the forest that was filled with dying beasts. The shape shifters from her kingdom joined the fight after a signal was sent that the leaders of the rise were killed. Emma took in the carnage and felt her stomach drop. She was looking for the three men left who would go to the dungeons for this. As she walked through the blood soaked forest she searched each fallen face for the ones she wanted. As she reach a rather brutal scene she felt bile in her throat. Hook and been beheaded, Isaac was hanging from a tree with a branch sticking out of his chest, and Robin...Robin was in pieces. Emma shook her head and looked to Ruby, “Robin had a son…” She swallowed the thickness in her throat, “Find him. Bring him to me.” Ruby nodded and was off to complete her task. Emma turned and listened to the commanders as they reported who was left and asked what they were to do.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its done. I got inspired and completed it! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you see anything I can work on I am more than willing to listen.

Regina woke with a headache and feeling her like her body was a lump. She tried to move but her body protest against it. She could feel something close to her but she wasn’t sure what it was. She slowly opened her eyes and when the blurred vision was gone she found her son in her lap, Emma on one side, and Lily on the other. She felt herself smile as she realized this was her family.   
“They refused to leave,” Snow whispered.  
Regina tried to find her but she couldn’t really move, “How long?” her voice was scratchy from non use.  
“Two days. You used all your energy to put the darkness away...You needed the rest.” Regina could hear the admiration in Snow’s voice. Regina nodded then closed her eyes again. If this was what defeating evil was then she would do it more often.

When Regina woke again she felt something itching her face. When she swatted at it to stop the itching she heard a giggle. One that would always remain with her. Henry was using her own hair to tickle her face. She opened one eye, “What are you doing my prince?”  
He laughed louder, “I wanted to see if it would wake you up.”  
She smiled big as she realized she was still squished. “Well it was effective.” She turned her head and found Emma’s back to her but still close while Lily had moved a few inches away. Regina could feel Henry moving around on the bed. She heard his feet hit the ground and he ran out of the room. Regina slowly sat up and let her mind get its barrings. Her head wasn’t hurting as bad and the fact she could move was a plus from the last time she was concious. She scooted back to sit against the headboard. Henry came running back in with Snow and Artio behind him.  
“Your looking better,” Snow commented. She was holding a tray with food.  
“Looks like you are going to be a legend my dear,” Artio said with a smile and pride shining through her eyes.  
“I’m feeling better and I only did what I needed to do,” She was never good and saying she was good so she let others do it for her.  
Snow looked from Emma to Regina, “Well I’m not sure how to give this to you without waking her.”   
“No need to worry dear,” Regina moved her hand but nothing happened.  
“You may not get your powers back for another few days. The amount you used to contain the darkness was too much for your body to handle.” Artio informed her as she waived her own hand and the tray landed on Regina’s lap. Regina nodded her understanding as she started to slowly eat. She didn't realize how hungry she was until now.

Lily shot up into a sitting position and looked around the room. When she remembered where she was she relaxed. “Dear are you alright?”  
Lily looked to Regina when she heard her speak. In a matter of moments she realized her mother was awake and hugged her tight. “I’m much better now.”  
Regina let herself fill with love as Lily held tight to her, “I’m happy to hear it.”  
At that moment Emma rolled over and threw her arm right into the tray of food. “What the…?” She sat up making the mess bigger.  
“Darling why don’t you remove your arm from my food?” Regina was trying hard not to laugh. Snow was laughing loudly and Henry was giggling quietly as he could. Lily was just shaking her head.  
“When did that get there,” Emma questioned in her sleepy haze. She removed her arm from the tray and sat up with her legs hanging off the bed. Artio sent the tray to the kitchens so the food wouldn’t make more of a mess. Snow had grabbed a cloth and was wiping Emma’s arm off.  
“A moment before you rolled into dear. Your mother and Artio were trying to feed me.”  
Emma quickly turned and with a red face, “Sorry about that.”  
“It's quite alright dear but you will need to get more.” Regina smiled at her lover.  
“I can do that.” Emma stood kissed Regina and left the room to get more food.  
“Do you want to eat in bed mom or do you want to go to the sitting room,” Lily asked.  
Regina felt her heart swell at being called mom so casually, “I think the sitting room. I would like the windows opened so I can get some fresh air.”

After a few days in her room Regina was itching to get back to work and fix any of the damage that was done to her kingdom. Thing was there was still some unfinished business. The statue holding the darkness needed to have protection placed on it so no one could unleash the darkness again. It was holding residence near the entrance to the white castle. The dwarves had made a glass casing that held it. Artio, Bradamant, Mal, Lily, Emma, and Regina were standing in a circle around it. Already there was word sent to all kingdoms of the great defeat. Now they needed to keep the defeat as permanent as possible. With Emma holding her hand Regina could fill her magic coming back. All of them held out a hand and placed a protections spell on the statue. The sword could only be released by someone of such purity that the darkness couldn’t control them. It was something that Artio created in order to keep the darkness at bay for as long as possible. 

Once the spell was cast Red walked up to Emma and Regina with a little boy holding her hand. “It took some time but I have finally found him.” Emma nodded and motioned for Red to follow. Regina was with her and unsure of what was going on. When they entered Snow’s study Snow and Charming were playing with James and Henry.   
Emma shut the door behind them, “Everyone this is Roland.” She paused then took a breath, “Robins son.” The room seemed to lose all ability for sound. Regina sat down in the nearest chair and stared at the boy. Emma went to her knees and looked into Roland’s eyes, “Do you know where your father is?” Roland shook his head. Emma took a deep breath, “Do you know where your mother is?”  
Roland nodded, “She went to be with the Gods. Papa said they needed her more than we did.”  
Emma felt tears falling as she smiled at the boy, “Well it would seem they needed your papa as well.”   
Roland’s face fell and tears started to fall, “But why?”  
Emma shook her head, “I’m not sure but you will not be alone.” She grabbed his small hands in her’s, “I would like to adopt you. I will make sure that you are taken care of from here on out….Will that work for you?”  
Roland pulled a hand from hers to wipe his tears and started nodding, “I guess so.” He launched himself forward and hugged her tight. She stood with him in her arms and felt another set of arms around them. Regina kissed the boy’s head and smiled at Emma.  
________________________________________________________________

From that day on the kingdom was thought to be blessed. Having such caring leaders at the head along with such strong people fighting to protect anyone who stayed. There wasn’t a mouth that went unfed and there wasn’t a person who didn’t feel needed. The Dark and White Queens never faltered in their united front and fair treating of subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
